Diamond Eyes
by Lordoftheringschick2000
Summary: "Fuck it," she said as she stalked up to him and forced her cold lips against his. Now was not time to be worrying about tomorrow. If she learned anything today, it was that she could draw her last breath at any moment. And she'd be damned if she were to die without the taste of John Blake on her lips.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this has been floating around in my head ever since I saw the new Dark Knight movie. I just had to get it on paper. PLease read and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: Nolan owns everything.

* * *

"_Adam, what makes this city worth saving?" Officer Adam McClane took his wide eyes off the road to place them on his thirteen year-old sister. He glanced at her curiously, wondering what in the world could make a young teenager ask such a sullen question._

_Abby gazed at him with her blue orbs, awaiting an answer. _

_Adam let out a breath as he pulled the patrol car over to the side. The young blonde stared at her older brother intently as she took in the speeding city of Gotham. _

"_Why do you ask such a question, little one?" Adam asked as put the car in park. Abby just shook her head. Her eyes flickered to the surroundings around them. Dark forlorn buildings graced the sky as sketchy figures walked the streets. Adam followed her eyes to the people on the side of the rundown building. A group of teenagers were huddled in the corner with pale shaky skins and bloodshot eyes. They couldn't have been more than seventeen years old. It didn't take a genius to know what they were doing. _

_Adam closed his eyes and brought his fingers to his temples. He was just getting off a long nightshift when Captain Gordon asked him stay for another, saying that extra patrols were going to be needed that day. _

_This is exactly why officer Adam McClane became a cop in Gotham, one of the most dangerous cities in the world. A town that ran on the power of the wealthy and blood of the poor. A place where corruption and wickedness had taken over. He observed his baby sister, her innocence shining though her eyes. It was flame in the darkness, lighting the way. And he was going to make damn sure that flame was never extinguished. _

_That is why Adam McClane joined the Gotham Police Department. _

"_Abby, look at me," Adam told her sister firmly. Her eyes met his as he began to speak. _

"_Anything with life is worth saving."_

"Abby, did you want coffee?" Officer George Fraiser asked his young partner. Officer Abby McClane quickly shook herself out of her reverie as she turned her head to her partner.

She let out a smile, "Yeah, just the regular, George."

Officer Fraiser looked at his partner, who had look more exhausted with each passing minute. Her usual tight bun had hairs sticking out in all direction and her usual bright eyes looked worn and drained.

"I'll getcha a triple shot, kid," Officer Fraiser answered as he shut the car the door. Abby glanced out at the city. It was a bright and beautiful morning in Gotham. She almost laughed at herself as she thought about the changes in the past few years. Ten years ago, bright and beautiful weren't the exact words anyone would usually use to describe Gotham. The only adjectives that were used were 'dark,' 'gloomy,' and even

'wretched.' But thanks to Harvey Dent, those words were no longer needed. Instead they were replaced with such words as 'safe,' 'secure,' and 'hopeful.' For once, Gotham had a future, a future full of promise and assurance.

"Here ya go, kid," Officer Fraiser handed his partner her coffee. Abby smiled and inhaled the strong scent.

"Long night?" Officer Fraiser asked as he watched the young officer sip on her hot beverage.

Abby nodded while trying to pet down the loose tendrils of hair falling from her bun.

"I had to watch Caleb last night. He's still having night terrors," Abby told the older man. Officer George Fraiser had been her partner ever since she started at GCPD a year ago. Being a female in a male dominated profession was not easy for Abigail McClane. However, having a partner that treated her with mutual respect made her life just a little easier.

"Where were your parents? I mean you did give them your work schedule?" George asked as he took a gulp of his black coffee while staring at the street in front of them.

Abby huffed out a breath and bit back a cynical laugh. "Charity ball," she answered with some disdain.

George let out a loud chuckle. "And you didn't want to go with them?" He asked sarcastically.

Abby raised her eyebrows, "Oh yeah, so they can pimp me out for marriage to the new D.A. I don't think so."

Officer Fraiser let out another hearty laugh as he watched his partner's discomfort. She always was cynical when it came to her family.

"They only want whats best for you, Abs..I mean the last thing they would have wanted was for their only little girl to become one of Gotham's finest, especially with recent history."

Abby gave her partner a hard look as he pulled out a doughnut from a bag. She let out a breath as she spoke, "We all can't get what we want, George," she paused as glanced at the pastry in the old man's hands. "Which reminds me," she said as she reached over a snagged the fried dough from his bigs hands.

"Hey! Its my free day." The older man scowled.

Abby let out a laugh. "Mary called me. You're free day isn't until Saturday, George."

Officer George Fraiser let out a defeated huff. "Damn wife," he muttered under his breath.

Abby smiled as she took another sip of her coffee. "Come on, she only wants whats best for you," she started, mocking what he said to her earlier.

George threw his right hand up and waved her off. "Yeah don't start on that with me, kid."

Abby laughed as she sat back in her seat and took a gingerly bite of the recently confiscated doughnut in her hands.

"Mmhhmmm..." she taunted. George glared at her from the corner of his eye.

"Thats going straight to your hips," he said trying to sound upset but failing miserably.

"Yeah, well I don't have a heart condition to worry about," she joked back. George blew out another defeated huff as he adjusted his holster from digging into his side.

"Yeah, just give it a few more years on the job," he responded gruffly.

"_We got a 10-30 in progress on the corner of Manshore and 4th," _Dispatch's orders ran through the radio.

Officer Fraiser looked at his partner. "Well, you ready to start the day?"

Officer Abigail McClane smiled, "Lets give 'em hell."

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. Sorry for any mistake you might see.

I am really nervous about this story. Please share what you think.

:)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the kind reviews :)

Here is chapter 2!

* * *

Officer Abigail McClane yawned with closed eyes as she trotted out of the locker room of Gotham Central, duffel bag in hand. She walked into the lobby to see the usual sight: chaos. Everybody was always running was always something that needed to be done; paper work that needed filling out, cells needed to be cleaned, criminals needed to be processed. The young officer just shook her head, thanking God her shift was over. _Food and then bed, _is what she thought to herself.

"McClane," she heard a voice call out as her hand reached the handle of the front door. Abby closed her eyes and let out a defeated breath. _This close to getting out the door. _

She turned around to face another familiar young officer. "Ross, what can I do for you?" She asked with a small smile. Officer Tyler Ross was an academy buddy. If there was anybody in this precinct that she trusted it was Tyler.

"We're going out for a couple of beers in a few, if you would like to join?" He asked with hope. Abby smiled and ran a hand through her struggled hair. She tilted her head and asked, "Who is we?"

"A couple of guys from homicide, Sherrie from dispatch,and Blake," he answered.

Abby let out smile as she thought about it. Its been awhile since she has bonded with her fellow officers. However, her exhaustion was starting to overpower her need for social interaction. She was about to decline when Tyler interrupted her thought process.

"Come on, Abby.I still owe you that beer from our bet last season," Tyler pleaded. Abby laughed. A year ago the Tyler had bet that the Gotham Rogues would beat Rapid City without any score was without remorse, but however, Rapid City was the team to emerge victorious.

"That you do...we all know sports isn't your strong suit, Tyler...especially when it comes to our precious Rogues," Abby responded with a playful smile.

Tyler's eyes lit up. "Just wait until this year. I have a feeling this year's game will be one to remember," he answered with a hopeful gleam.

Abby just shook her head as she crossed her arms, "That is what you said last year, bud."

Tyler threw his arms up a glorious surrender. "Just gotta stay optimistic."

Abby raised her eyebrows, "It almost sounds like your a Cubs fan with that attitude. It'll happen next year," she joked.

Tyler threw his head back in laughter. "Does this mean you'll come?"

Abby smiled as she shouldered her duffel bag. "Which bar?"

* * *

Abby walked into the noisy bar and glanced around for her colleagues. Her eyes took in the immense amount of patrons that bar had that night. _Well, it is a Friday night, _she thought to herself.

"Abby!" She heard a voice call out to her. She turned to her right to see Officer John Blake with his hand up in the air, calling her attention. He was at a table in the back with a few more officers from the station.

Abby smiled as she made her way back towards them.

"Hey," she greeted Blake with a smile. She has always liked Blake. He was a good officer with a good head, a head which he wasn't afraid to follow. He and Tyler made good partners. They had something that was almost forgotten in this city: trust.

"You want a beer?" He asked as he gestured to the bar.

Abby nodded, "Yeah, thanks Blake."

"Hey Royce," Abby greeted the older detective as she sat at the table. The brunette man turned and gave her a smile. "Hey kiddo, how are the streets treating ya?" Detective Allan Royce just took a desk job at the station due to the fact that his wife was now pregnant with their first child. He rather be bored behind a desk than have something go wrong in the field and miss out on the life of his first born.

"Its good. Nothing much happening these days. Just a couple of 10-50s." Abby answered as she shrugged off her jacket. Royce just took a gulp of his beer and nodded. He still had that gleam in his eye. He missed the field. An officer like him was not made to working a behind a desk. He almost looked like a caged animal that still could feel and taste the wild.

"You're not missing out on much, Royce," Abby assured him with a small smile.

"Hey, you made it!" Tyler said as he approached the table and slung an around Abby's shoulders. "Not drinking?" he asked noticing the lack of alcohol in front of her.

"Oh no, Blake went to get me one," Abby answered as she looked him in the eyes.

Tyler raised his eyebrows at his friend. Abby sighed and shook her head, "Don't give me that look,Tyler."

Tyler just shrugged his shoulders and sat down. "He is my partner, just saying."

Abby rolled her eyes. "Well stop saying." That last thing Abby needed was to get involved with someone at work. That would fit right into the stereotype. Female police officer starts screwing around with the men she works with. How many times had that happened?

"Here ya go, Abby." Blake said as he placed a cold Corona with a lime in front of her. Abby smiled and turned to her friend.

"Thanks, Blake..how much do I owe you?" She asked as she pulled out her wallet. Blake held his hand up and shook his head.

"Its on me this time," he answered as she gave him a look. "You look like you've had a rough week."

Abby bit back a laugh. He wasn't lying. She was just getting off of four consecutive ten hour shifts. She was pretty sure she looked like death rolled over. "Fine, but next round is on me."

"Deal," Blake responded with a smile, his dimples clearly showing. Abby slowly averted her eyes away from the young officer, not wanting her eyes to betray her thoughts at the moment.

"Oh McClane, this is Kenny Detriech...my new partner," Royce said uncomfortably and pointed to the young man next to him. Abby glanced at the man next to Royce, glasses graced his adolescent face. He didn't look any older than twenty.

"Wow, I didn't know they gave out partners to desk jockeys," Abby asked with a smile. Royce gave her a hard look as if to say _don't push it, kiddo. _

" I'm not really his partner. Since Royce had been out in the field for so long, his knowledge of new technology is somewhat limited. I'm just here to train him on some of the new gadgets and systems we have," Kenny said mechanically with no emotion. The man looked like a bucket of fun.

_A techie _

"You mean you finally discovered the use of the wheel, Royce?" Blake joked. Abby let out a laugh with the entire table.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...just wait 'til I figure out how to do the work logs, then you're on graveyard until your grandkids graduate, Hothead," Royce glared at Blake whose smiled never faltered.

Abby took a gulp of her beer as Kenny got her attention. "Did you say your name was Abby McClane?" Abby just nodded in affirmation.

His eyes went wide as he looked at the young woman, "As in Officer Adam McClane?" As soon as the words left his mouth, Abby's heart dropped as the table got silent. All of them knew the answer. All of them knew the story. But most of all, all of them knew never to bring it up.

Abby swallowed and nodded, "Yeah he was my brother."

The techie's eyes lit up as he leant forward in his seat. "Wow, so you were there through it all? At the station that night?You actually met him?" Everyone knew when Kenny said "him" he wasn't talking about Abby's brother. Abby's jaw clenched. Eight years and the whole ordeal had turned into nothing but an adrenaline fueled tale. Had it already been eight whole years since she lost Adam?

"I mean I've only heard stories...what was all of it like?" Kenny continued to press, his eyes wide with curiosity. Abby glanced down at the table, her eyes silently becoming wetter by the second. She needed to get out of there, before things got out of hand...before she got out of hand.

"Hey, hey, thats enough Point Dexter" Royce ordered as he pushed his partner back down into his seat. Royce gave a sympathetic look to the female officer beside him.

Abby let out a huff as she stood up with false anger. _Thats right,Ab, cover the tears with anger. Thats what you do best. _

"You know you techies should really get out more,you know.. work on your people skills," Abby finished as she walked off. She didn't want to stick to see the sympathetic looks of her colleagues. They would be just like everyone else in the world, offering pitying small smiles at her loss..at what she had been through that night.

She was over it, at least that what she was trying to tell herself these past eight years. However, the scene she just made would have said otherwise.

She hustled out into the cold chilly night as she pulled her coat tighter around her. Tears started to fall down her face. She quickly wiped them and let out a deep breath.

"Breathe, Abby, breathe," she told herself as began walking to her apartment. She glanced up at the night sky as rain started to pour.

She shook her head and clung to her jacket.

_Why does it always seem to rain in this city?_

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading :) Please leave a review if you have the time :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for all the AWESOME reviews! I am so happy that I am getting so much feedback for this story.

* * *

"_You need to go, Abby," Adam furiously told his baby sister as he hastily pushed her out the door. The young girl's heart was pounding out of her chest as she felt her brother's strong hands direct her out the glass door. Tears rolled down her eyes as she tried to process what was going on._

_Her brother's brawny hands gripped her tight. Fourteen year-old Abigail McClane's breath was failing her. Her chest felt as though hundred bricks were stacked upon it. The feeling of dread sank to her stomach. The vile started to rise in her throat. She was going into shock._

_Something bad was going to happen. _

"_Adam!" She turned around with tears in her eyes. She glanced up to see her brother with tears matching her own. _

"_Close your eyes and walk, Abby," he said softly. She gazed at him, silently pleading him to leave with her._

_To come home with her. _

_The moment his eyes locked with hers, she knew he wasn't coming home. _

"_Now, Abby!" He ordered he pushed her out of the MCU._

_Abby slowly nodded, closed her eyes, and walked, but not before hearing that vile laughter one last time._

"_Hehehe Hahahah!"_

Abby awoke to with a start. Her eyes snapped open as her heart pounded. Her hands were gripping the sheets with dear life, her knuckles turning white. All she could hear was the pounding of her own heart.

_Da thump_

_Da thump_

_Da thump_

Her chest rose and fell as she glanced around at her surroundings; beige colored walls covered with photos graced her sights. A television in corner illuminated the area around her. Her heart started to slow down. She was not in that station. She was in her bed, in her apartment. She was safe.

But why didn't she feel that way?

Abby ran a hand through her disheveled hair as she let out a deep breath. Her chest fell heavy as she fought to control her breathing. That was always her weakness, her breathing. In any intense situations, her breathing would always be the first to sky rocket.

She glanced at the clock on her bedside dresser.

6:13 A.M.

Abby grunted and threw head back on the pillow. SHe didn't have to be up for another two hours. Her hands made their way up to her eyes, rubbing away as soon as they made contact.

"Might as well get up," she muttered to herself.

* * *

Two hours later, Abby tiredly walked up the steps of her parents house, coffee in hand. Margaret and Eric McClane dwelled in one of Gotham's wealthiest neighborhoods, not too far from Wayne Tower. Eric had been Thomas Wayne's personal attorney while Margaret had made her living in domestic law, enjoying the powers of divorce court. The two had met at a Wayne charity gala. To this day, both lawyers would preach that it was love at first sight. But Abby knew better. A fairy tale ending for two Gotham legal advisors? The whole thing was absurd. It was more like both of them saw each other as potential opportunities to rise in power and authority.

Power

Something high society ran on in Gotham. Without authority and dominance, there was no power in Gotham. Eric and Margaret McClane made sure they had both.

"Abby, sweetie...you're early," Margaret's gleaming face opened the door. Abby gave a small smile as she took in her mother. Dark circles encased her dark eyes while her normally straight dark hair was up in a curly mess.

"Yeah, woke up early," Abby answered as she wrapped her arms around her elder mother. "You okay, mom?" She asked taking in her mom's appearance.

Margaret waved her hand in the air. "Yeah..just overworked with this new case." She spoke as she led Abby through the vast hallway. Abby studied her old childhood home as she followed her mother. Everything was still the same; the same color, the same foyer, the same pictures. She paused at a photo that she could never pass by without a second glance. The bright photo held two smiling men with diplomas in front of East Gotham High School. One gleamed with his bright blue eyes and sandy blonde hair, while the other had his arm around his friend with a smile not quite reaching his eyes, his dark hair blowing in the wind. The two men were always inseparable.

Adam and Bruce.

Bruce and Adam.

McClane and Wayne.

One could never be spotted without the other. That was until reality set in and life happened. Bruce Wayne disappeared. Adam McClane became a cop. The two led their separate lives, worlds away from each other, until the Prince of Gotham returned with more than a few secrets. However, that did not seem to stop the dynamic duo from rekindling their friendship once again...until..

Abby swallowed as she felt the familiar heavy feeling in her heart. She quickly averted her eyes from the photo. This is why she left home, why she never came back too often.

Too many memories.

Too much hurt.

"So who's getting a divorce this week?" Abby asked as she followed her mother into the kitchen. Her mother quickly poured herself a cup of coffee and placed it on the granite counter top.

"You remember Jocelyn and Matthew Pellegrino?" Margaret started. Abby raised her eyebrows in confusion. "I thought they already got divorced?"

Her mother shook her head as her manicured nails brought her coffee up to her lips. "They did. Matthew and Helga, the German maid he cheated on Jocelyn with, tied the knot. And even you know, the sun finally set in paradise."

Abby bit back a laughter, typical high society in Gotham. "Who are you representing, Mom?"

Her mom looked up at her with a kiniving smirk. "Why the maid, of course."

Abby smiled and shook her head. Her mother always loved a challenge, and any chance she got to degrade the male the species.

Margaret put her coffee as her eyes found Abby, "So hows work treating you, Officer? Is it everything you ever dreamed of" she said with mild interest. Margaret never wanted her only daughter to throw her life away for a forty-five thousand a year salary, not to mention the dangers involved with police life.

Abby bit back a laugh. This topic was always brought up in conversations with her mother. She could never let it go.

Abby pursed her lips, "Its going good. Can't complain." She wasn't going to give her mother the satisfaction of complaining about her exhaustion.

Margaret gave her a small smile. "Yeah, I'm sure you can't."

Abby blew out a breath as a young boy came running into the room, his blonde curls bouncing as he did.

"Aunt Abby!" He voiced as he threw his arms around the young woman. Abby laughed as her arms made their way around the small boy.

"Caleb," she greeted him as she took in his sight. It had only been two days since she'd seen him last, but he seemed to grow even more. She gazed at his blue eyes and sandy blonde hair, his square jaw and high cheek bones, he looked just like Adam.

"How are ya, buddy?" She asked with a smile as he pulled away from the embrace. He smiled up at her. "Good, I'm glad you're taking me to my game today!"

Abby smiled in response. "I wouldn't miss it for the world, kiddo...now go get your bag, you can't be late," She ordered with a wide smile.

The eleven year-old boy smiled and ran out of the room, excited and ready to play.

Abby turned her attention back to her mother, who had a knowing smile on her face. "Looks just like Adam, huh?" Margaret said as she watched the young boy retreat up the stairs.

Abby nodded softly, "More every single day."

A silence passed between the two women as thoughts of grief washed over them both. Abby quickly shook her head and rose her eyes to meet her mother.

"Is he playing at the usual spot?"

Margaret nodded, "Yes, Bernstein's Ball Park."

Abby nodded as another thought crossed her mind. "Mom, have you heard from Bruce lately?"

Her mother peered at her curiously and thought to herself. "No, I haven't seen him since Adam's funeral...why?"

Abby just shook her head, "Just curious."

Margaret was about to respond as Caleb came bouncing in the room once again, baseball bag in hand.

"Ready!" He said enthusiastically.

Abby smiled, "Okay big guy, lets get going." She turned to her mom, "I'll have him back home later tonight." She said as she turned to leave with Caleb in tow.

"Abby!" Her mother called to her.

Abby turned around with questioning eyes.

"Are you busy tomorrow night? You're father is having some work colleagues over for dinner. It would be nice to have you there." Margaret pointed out.

Abby gave her mom an apologetic smile as she spoke, " Sorry, mom, tomorrow's Harvey Dent Day. I'm required to go to the memorial."

Her mother gave her a small and a wave of the hand. "Oh yes of course, how could I have forgotten? Have fun dear."

* * *

"Aunt Abby?" Caleb asked as they drove to the ballpark. Abby took her eyes off the Honda in front of her to turn to her young nephew.

"Hmmm?" She asked.

"Why don't you and Grandma get along?" He asked softly as his blue eyes pierced hers.

Abby let a sigh as she ran a hand through her curly hair. Her eyes found the road once again as her mind searched for an answer.

"Grandma and I just don't agree on some things."

Caleb's small head nodded, "Like you being a policeman?"

Abby smiled softly, "Yeah something like that."

Caleb tossed his baseball into his glove a couple of times as he stared out the window.

"I hear Grandma and Grandpa talk about it all the time...why did you become a police officer?" Caleb asked.

Abby paused her thought process as he asked that question. _Why did she become a cop, _she thought as a demonic laughter ran through her head.

She swallowed, "I don't know, it was just something I felt I needed to do."

Caleb nodded as his eyes inspected her.

"Like my dad?" He asked her softly. Abby's eyes grew gentle as she turned to look at him.

"Exactly like your dad."

* * *

"Wooo! Nice hit, Kiddo!" Abby cheered as Caleb got a base hit up the middle. Abby stood up and clapped her hands for her nephew as he rounded first base.

"Atta boy," She heard the coach tell Caleb. Abby smiled. Caleb really was getting good. She spared a glance at the score.

5-2, in favor of Caleb's team. They should win this one no problem. The cool Gotham wind started to pick as Abby clung her jacket closer to her.

"Abby?" She heard a voice that made her turn around. She let out smile as she recognized the attractive man.

"Blake,' she said with a smile as he walked over with a smile of his own.

_Those damn dimples, _she thought to herself.

"How are you?" He asked as he got to her.

"I'm good, still trying to get over the work week. How about you?" Abby answered with a small gleam.

Blake nodded with agreement. "I know. Those ten hours shifts can really kick your ass...I'm good, just walking back grabbing a cup of coffee," he answered as he held up his Starbucks cup in his right hand. "What about you? What are you doing down this way?"

Abby nodded to the field. "Nephew's game." Blake's dark eyes went to the field. Abby took this moment to actually check out the good-looking officer. Dark jeans graced his hips, along with a black sweater and overcoat. His hair was in his usual neatly combed style, not a hair was out of place.

_He looked good out of uniform, _Abby thought. Of course, he looked good in uniform, many did, but many couldn't pull it off without the uniform.

John Blake was the biggest exception.

"I see they just won," he said as he took a sip of his hot beverage. Abby turned around to see the two teams shaking hands and the kids dispersing.

"Yeah, the team had a great game today," Abby smiled as she looked at Blake.

Blake's eyes glanced down to his feet before nervously asking, " Hey..I was wondering sometime...maybe...if you weren't busy, I mean if you wanted to get a-"

He didn't get to finish his question as a young baseball player with a mop of curls came barreling into Abigail.

"Aunt Abby, did you see my hit?" He with excitement. Abby smiled

"Of course, I did, Bud. How could I have missed it? It was a thing of beauty," She complimented.

"I know, right? Coach has been teaching me how to keep my hands back on those darn change-ups," he said as he glanced up at his aunt and then realized there was a another man there. Caleb's eyes furrowed as he took in the guy with his aunt.

"Who are you?" He asked bluntly.

Abby laughed and turned to Blake, " Sorry , he gets his bluntness from his father," she started as she turned back to her nephew.

"Caleb, this is Officer Blake...he works with me down at the station," Abby finished as Caleb's eye lit up. He always liked meeting cops.

"Hi Caleb. It's nice to meet you. You can call me John," Blake said with a smile as he stuck his hand out for Caleb to shake. Caleb stared at him for a second, trying to assess the man and what he was up to. Looking him up and down once last, the young boy seemed satisfied.

"Nice to meet you too, dude," he answered as he shook the officer's hand. Blake smiled, happy to get the silent approval of the woman's nephew.

"We still getting pizza, Aunt Abby?" Caleb asked with pleading eyes.

"Why of course," his aunt answered. "How could we not after your big hit?"

Caleb smiled and turned to Blake. "Are you coming?"

Blake's eyes went wide. The deer in the headlights feeling engulfed his stature. "Umm..I'm sure you and your aunt want to spend some time together."

Abby smiled. "You should come...Caleb always ends up playing the games anyway...so I could use the company."

Blake looked at her with a smile, his dimple showing even more. "Okay, sounds good."

* * *

"So how often do you have Caleb?" Blake asked as he took a bite of his pizza, cheese clearly falling from the hot pie.

"A couple of days week when I'm off, and mostly whenever he has games. My parents aren't into sports too much," Abby answered as she spared a glance at Caleb, who continuing his tirade in the arcade of the pizza joint.

"Well, he sure is lucky to have an aunt as awesome as you," Blake flattered as he wipe the cheese of his mouth with napkin. Abby blushed at his comment, quickly averting her eyes to piece of pizza in front of her.

"Thanks," she said before she glanced up at the handsome man. He always reminded her of an overgrown boy, with his big brown eyes and smiling face. He always seemed to be smiling. "So Officer Blake, what do you usually do on your days off, other than keep lonely aunts company at pizza parlors?"

Blake laughed as he sat forward in his chair. "I'm usually messing around with the kids at the boys home down the street...I'm an awesome kickball player," he said with a bright smile. Abby remembered Tyler telling her once that Blake's parents were killed when he was young and that he grew up in a boys' home. Her heart swelled. Sure, she didn't get along with her parents, but she would never want to live without them.

"Oh really? I have to see that sometime," Abby voiced with humor. This caused the young male officer to smile.

"Yeah, you should come by with me sometime. I'm sure the boys would love to see a pretty face," Blake said as he took a sip of his coke. Abby smiled and blushed once again. Blake sure knew how to compliment a girl. Abby had met plenty of men in her life that knew how to throw a compliment around, but something told her that Blake's were genuine.

"Aunt Abby! Can I have another dollar," Caleb came running back to the table. Abby laughed as a smile came to Blake's face.

"Yeah, sure kiddo," she said as she started rummaging through her purse. She turned to her eager nephew with a five dollar bill. "Sorry bud, I only have a five."

Caleb's eyes lit up as he spoke, "Its okay, I can make do with a five."

Abby gave him a smile, "I'm you could," she said as she handed him the bill.

"Thanks...those zombies don't stand a chance now!" the boy said eagerly as he ran back to the arcade.

"Determined little thing," Blake said as soon as the kid ran off.

Abby turned her attention back towards her friend, "Oh you have no idea."

Ten minutes later, Caleb returned to the table with a sullen look. Abby furrowed her brows at her nephew's sadness.

"Whats wrong, Baby?" She asked.

Caleb scoffed as he plopped himself down at the table and crossed his arms. "Those damn zombies are too damn fast. I can get the right side, but my left is basically left out in the open. So I'm always eaten before I can get into the mansion."

Abby laughed. Only Caleb would upset about that. "Maybe next time, Kiddo."

Blake stood up. "Come on, Kid. I used to play that game all the time as a kid. I'll show ya a secret," he told Caleb with a smile as the young boy's face lit up.

Twenty minutes later, the trio was walking out of the pizza joint. Caleb bounced as he bounced his newly won basketball on the ground.

"This is beyond awesome," he claimed with a huge smile. Abby smiled at her nephew's happiness.

Caleb turned to Blake and stated " You're coming with us every time we get pizza."

Blake raised his eyebrows with hidden humor. "Well its a good thing I like pizza then."

Caleb shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, or you were going to have to learn to like it." He finished as he hopped into his aunt's car.

Blake let out a deep chuckle as he turned Abby. "He doesn't sugarcoat things, does he?"

Abby smiled, "I told you he was blunt." Her eyes went soft at the man. "Thanks again Blake, we had a blast."

Officer Blake smiled as he shrugged his shoulders. "I mean, I am 'beyond awesome,'" he said mimicking Caleb's words.

"Now don't get cocky there, Officer." Abby joked. "But really, thanks Blake."

Blake gave her a genuine smile. "I had a great time too, Ab."

Abby blushed and looked down at her feet. "So I guess I'll see ya at work sometime tomorrow."

Blake nodded.

"Either that, or at Dent's memorial service," he answered.

Abby nodded. Why did she always keep forgetting that was tomorrow?

"Have a good night,Abby," Blake said as he gave her arm an affectionate squeeze and walked off.

_You too_

* * *

__Thank you so much for reading. Sorry about the lack of action in this chapter. I am still trying to develop some of the characters. Please leave a review if you have the time :)


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much for everyone's support. I am so happy so many people are enjoying this story.

* * *

"McClane!" A masculine voice startled Abby as she walked into the precinct the next morning. Her heart jumped as her body did the same,the carmel latte almost falling out of her hands. Her body became rigid and alert as she realized the booming voice was the one of her captain.

"Sir," she addressed the man. Captain Malcolm Cooper was a burly man with a bushy mustache. When he walked into the room, he obviously commanded it. When he gave an order, there was no choice but to obey it. He was the typical police captain nobody wanted to screw with.

Cooper put down his file and called his attention to the young officer who had just trotted into the station.

"I need you and Fraiser to head down to Eleventh and Wilshurd. A 10-21...I need you to take the woman's statement," he ordered as he turned his attention to another officer. "Davis! Did you check out that 10-50?"

Abby nodded and quickly made her way into the locker room to get ready for the day. She pulled on her uniform and strapped on holster and belts.

"Damn, can they make these any heavier?" She thought. After zipping up her coat, Abby walked back out to find her partner on the bench.

The older man looked and raised his eyebrows, "You gettin' ready for a beauty pageant or something?"

Abby just smiled and shook her head. "Some of us don't come fully dressed in uniform, George."

George just smiled at his young partner, "Well let's get this woman's statement over with."

Abby just nodded and followed her partner out the door.

* * *

"So the assailant broke into your house while you were at the store?" Abby McClane jotted down on her notepad as the frantic woman told her story. Janelle Leighton was a middle aged woman who lived by herself a mid-class apartment complex. She had called an hour earlier, saying that a man had broken into her apartment.

"Yeah! I come home ready to cook and the man is rummaging through my house like owns the damn place!" The older woman yelled in anger. Abby nodded and continued with the report in her hand. She looked towards her partner who was currently doing a search of the woman's apartment.

Abby brought her attention back up to Ms. Leighton. "And do you know what he took?"

Mrs. Leighton threw her hands up in the air like a mad woman. "Nothing."

Abby stopped her writing and glanced up at the woman. Her brow furrowed. "Nothing?"

The red-headed woman just nodded. "Yeah...all of my jewelry and valuables are still here...nothing was touched."

Confusion hit Abby like a wave of bricks. "You mean the robber climbed four flights of stairs, broke the three locks on your door, snuck in...and didn't take anything?"

Mrs. Leighton nodded. "I must have scarred him off..cause when I walked in he took off like a bat out of hell."

Abby nodded, trying to comprehend the situation. "Did he escape through the front door?"

The woman shook her head. "He jumped through the window, went down the fire escape, and then jumped into the sewers."

Abby looked at her with wide eyes. "He didn't just run off down the street?"

Ms. Leighton crossed her arms over her chest. "No he ran straight for the manholes."

_That is really odd, _thought Abby as she continued to take down the woman's statement.

Abby glanced around the room. There were paintings, drawings, money left out on the table, expensive looking lamps...plenty to take.

Why didn't he take anything?

"He must have been one of those crazies from Arkam," stated the woman. Abby once again furrowed her brows.

"Why do you say that?" She asked.

"Because he kept muttering something about a rising fire."

* * *

"Harvey Dent Day may not be our oldest public holiday but we're here tonight because it's the most important," Abby listened to Mayor Garcia speak about the deceased district attorney.

Gotham's cream of society gathered in elegant wear around the courtyard of the Wayne Estate as they listened to Mayor Garcia speech. Lights shined upon the manor in a way that brought about its true gothic nature. Not a soul could tell it had a burnt down less than a decade ago.

She glanced around at Wayne Manor, childhood flashbacks racked her mind. The Waynes had been like her second family growing up. Her father, Eric, had spent many days and nights helping Thomas Wayne through legal and financial endowments, bringing her along for the ride. Not to mention, Adam and Bruce had many days full of adventures in this place.

"...Harvey Dent's uncompromising stand against organized crime and, ultimately, his sacrifice, have made Gotham a safer place that it was at the time of his death eight years ago."

Abby thought about the Dent Act and how many criminals it put behind bars. She thought about all the arrests Adam made and how the Dent Act kept them from terrorizing society. The Dent Act was many things. The Dent Act was perfect. The Dent Act was flawless. It was the exact substance Gotham needed to move forward.

But most of all...

The Dent Act was a lie.

She glanced up behind Mayor Garcia to see the huge mounted photo of Dent. Her jaw and heart clenched as she looked at the memorial. Was all this worth it? Was the lie worth the city's greatest hero?

Abby gazed upon the manor, looking for any sign of Bruce, but found none. The man and the bat went into hiding..into seclusion. One was not complete without the other. She knew Bruce couldn't live without the mask. It was his life, his commitment, his passion. Without it, Bruce Wayne was an empty shell of the man he used to be. They said Harvey Dent made the ultimate sacrifice for Gotham. But in all truth, it was Bruce who lost everything.

"So Ross tells me you spent time here as a kid?" Officer John Blake said as he walked up to stand by Abby.

Abby turned to him with a small smile, happy her friend had shaken her away from her thoughts.

"You see that pond yards away?" Abby said as she pointed to a mid-sized beautiful lagoon. Blake's eyes followed her hand and nodded. "Thats where I learned how to swim." Abby smiled as she recounted the story.

"_Bruce! Wait up!" 16 year-old Adam McClane ran after his best friend. Seventeen-year old Bruce Wayne ran as fast his legs could take him and jumped in the pond. _

_Adam followed right behind. Bruce emerged from the water to look at his best friend. _

"_Not fast enough, Mac," Bruce jokingly taunted as friend appeared from the water. All he received in response was a splash to the face. _

"_Come on, man..don't be a sore loser," Bruce continued to taunt. The blonde teenager just laughed off his fellow buddy's antics._

_Five year-old Abigail McClane stood at the doors of Wayne Manor, watching the two boys with longing eyes. She desperately wanted to join them. However, swimming was not something she had learned yet. _

_She sighed sadly as she noticed all the fun her brother and his friend was having. _

"_Whats got you in a tickle, Ms. McClane," a kind British voice caused young Abby to glance up. She gave a small smile as she greeted the old butler. _

"_I wish I could be out there with them," she stated in a small voice. Alfred smiled at the young child. _

"_Whats stopping you?" He asked. _

_Abby blew out a breath and crossed her arms over her chest. "I can't swim," she said angrily. Alfred smiled at her. Abigail McClane never took it well when she fell short of something._

"_Where's the harm in trying, young lady?" Alfred asked as he bent lower. Young Abby gazed up with her blue orbs and ask a very simple question._

"_What if I fail?"_

_Alfred bent down on one knee to get a better look at the youngest McClane. He took her by shoulders and looked her in the eye. _

"_A man's greatest glory doesn't consist in never failing, but in rising every time he falls," he quoted truthfully._

_Abby stared at him, her young mind trying to process the things he was trying to tell her. His grey eyes stared back her as she comprehended what he said. She gave him a toothy smile. _

"_Thanks, Mr. Alfred," she said right before she ran out to join the two teenagers. _

"So what happened?" Blake asked with interest. Abby bit back a laugh

"I almost drowned," she said as she bit back another laugh. Blake looked at her strangely. "It took me almost three days to learn how to learn in that pond. But I did it." She finished off as her eyes wondered over the body of water.

Blake let out a smile. "Wow, and they said I was a slow learner."

Abby turned to him with humorous undeniable scowl as she punched him in the shoulder.

"Just kidding..just kidding," he said as he threw his hands up in mock surrender.

"Yeah, you better be, or I'm gonna have to sick Caleb on your ass," Abby joked. Officer Blake grinned at the image of seeing the young boy at his throat.

The two officers' attention was turned back to the podium as Commissioner Gordon took the stand. The once famed police officer look worn and tired. Abby stared at him. His chest stood heavy, he was having a hard time breathing as he took out his speech. He peered at it for a few seconds as the crowd started to get restless.

His eyes met the crowd, dozens of individuals curious about what the man had to say.

"I have written a speech telling the truth about Harvey Dent," Gordon admitted as he folded up his papers and placed them inside his jacket. "But maybe the time isn't right...Maybe all you need to know is that there are a thousand inmates in Blackgate Prison as a direct result of the Dent Act. These are violent criminals, essential cogs in the organized crime machine that terrorized Gotham for so long. Maybe for now all I should say about Harvey Dent's death is this-it has not been for nothing."

Abby swallowed her breath as the commissioner finished his speech.

_What was he really going to say?_

"He looked troubled," Blake stated as he turned back towards his fellow officer. Abby just nodded and stared at the podium.

"Yeah, he did," she whispered more to herself.

* * *

Officer Abby McClane was at a vacant desk filling out her report for the day when as she thought about the robbery, or break-in at Janelle Leighton's place. The robber, she couldn't even call him a robber, didn't take anything. Why go through the trouble of breaking into an fourth floor apartment and not steal anything? And vanish into the sewers?

The whole thing was absurd.

"Deep in thought, Officer?" Abby glanced up to see Commissioner Gordon staring at her intently. Her eyes went wide. Sure, he had been around the station all the time. But she had never talked to him alone. Jim Gordon was a hero amongst the people of Gotham. He was there through it all, survived it all. Even as a child waiting around for Adam to get off his shift, Abby caught glimpses of the man in action. He was a living legend.

"Yeah, something like that, sir," she responded politely as she looked Gordon in the eye. He gave her a small smile, his mustache curving upwards.

"Try not to over think it too much, kid...just let it come to you," he said as he walked up the stairs that led to the roof.

Abby just stared after him, taking in his words of advice.

A few minuted later, Blake walked into the room with a determined look. He glanced at Abby and then around the station.

"Have you seen the Commissioner?" He asked.

Abby raised her eyebrows and pointed to the roof. "I think he went to get some air."

Blake nodded his thanks and rushed up the stairs.

"Blake! Whats going on?" She called after him.

Blake turned to her from the top of the stairs.

"Congressman Gilly never made it home."

* * *

Thank you so much for reading :) Sorry for any mistake you may see. As always REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :)))


	5. Chapter 5

Wow! Thank you all for your constant support of this story. Sorry for the long wait but here is chapter five :)

* * *

Officer Abigail McClane grunted as she turned and twisted her key into her locked door. Her knee pressed up against the hard wooden door, trying to use her brute force to open the portal to her apartment.

"Come on," she moaned as her hand gripped the knob and pushed.

The door finally nudged its way open as Abby let out a breath. "Finally," she muttered as she stepped into her apartment. She quickly threw her duffel bag down and made her way into the kitchen.

There was a beer with her name on it.

Her hand grasped the fridge handle and pulled. A small smile graced her face as the beer awaited her on the top shelf.

"Thank God," she breathed out as she grabbed the Corona.

After a much needed shower, Abby found herself on her couch with _Law and Order _playing on the TV screen. Her mind tried to follow Benson's and Stabler's case, however, her mind deterred to her life's own cases.

Her eyes drifted her to phone.

_No Messages or Calls_

She blew out a defeated breath as she leant back into her cosy couch. It was a Friday night. She was young and single. She should be out with her friends. Abby smiled and shook her head. She had half the mind to call Jessica Lupul, her friend from college. If anyone knew what do to on a free Friday night, it was Jess.

Abby was about to reach for her phone and give in to temptation when her attention was brought back to the television.

_Coming up on Gotham Tonight: The hunt for missing Congressman Gilly._

Abby closed her eyes and let out another defeated breath. On second thought, she should probably stay in tonight.

The next couple days at work were going to be hell.

Abby took another sip of her beer as she felt herself relax. She closed her eyes and let the cool liquid run down her throat. The Congressman was just probably on a little escapade with the nanny or maid. Everyone in Gotham knew Gilly's reputation. And it wasn't a pretty one.

"Fucking politicians," Abby muttered to herself. Her eyes started to close on their own as she fell into a slumber.

"_Abby, how many times do I have to tell you? You can't keep sneaking out like this!" Sergeant Adam McClane chastised his younger sister as he drove his cruiser along the dark streets of Gotham._

_Fourteen year-old Abby just crossed her arms and stared out at the passing buildings. The rain poured against glass. Abby inwardly sighed. She hated the rain. _

_Adam groaned with frustration as his eyes took a glance at the blonde beside him. His hands tightened on the wheel. What was she thinking sneaking out at a time like this? Didn't she know what going on? How dangerous everything was?_

_How could she be so stupid?_

_His jaw became rigid as he thought of all the horrendous things that could have happened to her. _

"_I'm serious, Abby...What the hell is going on in that thick head of yours?" He almost yelled. _

_Abby McClane once again ignored her brother's question as she blew a piece of blonde hair out of her face._

"_Abby!" He yelled. The booming sound of his voice caused the young girl to almost jump out of her seat, her eyes wide with fear and perplexity. Adam had never raised his voice at her. That was their father's job. She got enough of that at home. So why was Adam doing it here?_

_Abby's frightened eyes met her brother's angry ones. _

"_I know your not stupid, Abs. You know whats going on. With the Joker on the loose and the mobs' regaining power. You know how dangerous it is be on the street!" Adam yelled infuriated._

_Abby's jaw clenched as she swallowed back a sob. Tears formed in her eyes as she nodded. Of course, she knew what was going on. Everyone in Gotham did. And Adam was right, she wasn't stupid. Her heart started to pound. Her lungs got heavy. She glanced up at her brother, who was awaiting an answer as they pulled up to a red light. _

"_I..uh..I..." she tried to form words as a heavy feeling made its way up her throat. Her eyes watered even more. She was breaking down. _

_She glanced down to try to compose herself. She let out a shaky breath._

"_I can't be around them anymore," she hoarsely whispered. Adam's face softened at his baby sister. Margaret and Eric McClane weren't the easiest parents to grow up with. The two lawyers wanted nothing but the best for their children, even if the best meant going against their children's happiness. _

"_I know, Abby...you just have endure it for a few more years..." he glanced at her from the corner of his eye and continued, " stay strong and do what makes you happy."_

_Abby let out a sarcastic chuckle as she wiped the tears from her eyes. _

"_Mom and I have different beliefs about what makes me happy," she stated cynically. _

_Adam let out a breath as he pulled up to the MCU. _

"_Just give her time...Mom is used to getting her way..and Dad-" Adam started as he put the car in park._

"_Dad! Don't get me started on him...why is nothing ever good enough for him? I brought home a 94 percent on my math test the other day and all he tells me is that I can do better! Nothing I do is good enough!" Abby angrily said as he she threw her back against the seat. _

"_Abby, Dad's a perfectionist...it goes with his job," Adam tried to console his sister. _

_Abby grunted as she stared at the police station. " I just want to show them that I can make it doing my way..on my own terms...I'm tired of being their robot, Adam!" Abby said as she gazed at her brother. "It worked for you...you did it your way...I just want to show them I can too."_

_Adam smiled softly as his younger sister. They were more alike than he cared to admit. _

"_You will, Abs...not today though but one day you will," he told her gently. Abby gave him a small smile and unbuckled her seat belt._

_Adam sighed and ran a hand through his short blonde hair. It had been a long day for the young sergeant. He had started his shift at 8 a.m. and with the Joker terrorizing the city, he was still on the clock. Then his mother panically called with the news that Abby had snuck out again. _

"_Let me just go pick up something from inside and I'll drive you home," Adam spoke as he got out of the police cruiser as a young officer came running up to him. _

"_Sir, we caught him! We got the Joker!"_

* * *

"So hows school going?" Abby asked her younger nephew as she took a sip of her coffee. It was an early Monday morning, the third Monday of the month, which meant a late start day for Caleb. It had become routine, every late start meant breakfast at Joy's Diner for the two McClanes.

"Ehh..its okay...its school," the young boy said as he devoured his pancakes. Abby gave Caleb a small smile as she took him in.

"Nothing new?" Abby asked, hoping to get more of an insight of her nephew's life. His eyes glanced up at hers.

"Not really...Mrs. Brooks still doesn't what in the world she is talking about...the swing lines are as long as ever...and the food still taste horrible," Caleb said as while shrugged his shoulders. Abby laughed at the boy's out look on his school.

"Still as positive as ever, Caleb," She mentioned as she took a bite of her bacon.

"Yeah, well...we can't all be Happy Harrys all the time," he answered with a slight smirk. Abby just shook her head. He was just like her brother. Actually he was the exact clone of him, something that would never cease to amaze her.

Abby let out a deep breath as she continued to munch on her breakfast. She glanced around the diner. Busy waitresses hustled around the room placing various amounts of food and coffee on each table. Men and women chomped away on their breakfast as they started their day. Everyone had something to do, somewhere to go. The city never stopped.

"So how about Gerry Germaine? Is he still bothering you?" Abby asked as she brought her attention back to Caleb.

Caleb furrowed his brows as he thought about it. His face hit confusion as he realized a fact.

"Actually, I haven't seen the jerk in a couple of days," he started, "in fact, I haven't seen a lot of the older boys lately."

It was Abby's turn to furrow her brows. "That's odd..maybe its a good thing, Bud. He won't be picking on you anymore."

Caleb smirked as he went back to eating his food. "Yeah..I guess those jobs some of them found in the sewers are good for something."

Abby paused her eating as she gave her nephew a look.

"Jobs in the sewers?"

Caleb just nodded, " Yeah, I overheard some of the older boys talking one day, and they said there's some kind of job a kid could get in the sewers."

Abby put her coffee down. Something wasn't right. "What kind of work is there in the sewers?"

Caleb shrugged his shoulders once again.

"Caleb, look at me, don't even think about going down there." Abby warned as she stared her nephew in the eye.

Caleb's big blue eyes stared back at her. "Don't be silly Aunt Abby, why would I need a job. I'm barely eleven...plus grandma and grandpa give me everything I need."

Abby let out a relieved smile, for once thanking her parents for spoiling the boy.

* * *

Later that night, Abby once again found herself filling out reports at a vacant desk. Her hand was growing tired as the letters started to blur together. She glanced up at her partner, who was sitting at the desk across from her reading the newest edition of _Sports Illustrated. _

Abby blew out a breath. "You know George, these reports would get done a lot faster if you just helped."

The older man chuckled as he flipped to the next page of the magazine. "Sorry Kiddo, your the rookie here..and all rookies have paper duties."

Abby just laughed and shook her head. She glanced up at Officer Fraiser once again. "George, you've been cop for a long time...has there ever been anything fishy going on in the sewers?"

The grey-haired man raised his eyebrows at his young partner. He knew the whole break-in at Mrs. Leighton's place was still bothering her.

"Its just kids being punks, Ab...don't fret over it," George told her as his eyes went back to the paper booklet.

A few minutes later, Ross and Blake walked in. Ross looked like his cheery self, excited for the start of the football season in a few weeks. However, what got Abby's attention was the sullen look on Blake's face. The usual smiling officer had look of defeat and despair across his boyish features.

"Hey guys," Abby greeted with a warm smile. Tyler gave her an enthusiastic wave as Blake gave her small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Tyler came forth to the desks Abby and George were seated at while Blake just made his way into the locker room.

Abby glanced at Tyler with a look of worry and confusion. "Is he okay?"

Tyler just shook his head and plopped down on the chair next to her. "We found a kid John knew at the boys home. He was found shot by the sewers that led out to the sea on 51st street."

Abby's eyes went wide as her heart dropped. She knew how much the kids at the orphanage meant to Blake. Her heart almost broke for him. If anything ever happened to Caleb, she wouldn't know what to do. Then something hit her.

She turned to Tyler, "Did you say the sewers?" Her flashed to George, who had put down his magazine.

Tyler just nodded.

"What in the hell is going on down there?" She muttered as she glanced down at her report.

Suddenly, Blake stepped out of the locker room and quickly made his way out the front doors. Abby looked at his retreating back sadly. She knew Blake. He was beating himself up inside at fate of the kid.

"You know..." Tyler started as he put his hands behind his head, " John does like Chinese food.."

Abby narrowed her eyes at the young officer beside her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Tyler shrugged his shoulders, "I'm just saying..he's hungry, your hungry, he's depressed and vulnerable at the moment."

Abby's eyes widened and bit back a sarcastic laugh as she gazed at her friend. "What makes you think I'm hungry?"

It was Tyler's turn to laugh. "Someone would have to be deaf not to hear your stomach."

Abby scoffed and turned her eyes to her partner across the desk. "He's right, you're stomach sounds like an earthquake when its hungry." George confirmed.

Abby just laughed and brought her eyes back down to her reports. Tyler then stood up and stretch his tired arms over his head. "I'm just saying, Abs...the man could use a friend right now."

Abby's eyes found Tyler's, "And why can't you be that friend? I mean you are his partner."

Tyler smirked as he started to walk away, "I'm don't have boobs or blonde hair."

Abby narrowed her eyes at her friend's back as he walked away. She just scoffed as her her pen started writing again. Suddenly her stomach let out a huge gargle. Her eyes went wide as she glanced up at George, who had a very knowing look on his face.

Abby sighed, "Dammit," she cursed as she brought out the Chinese menu from the desk drawer.

* * *

A half hour later she found herself outside of Blake's apartment with a bag full of Chinese take-out and a six-pack of beer. She let a deep breath.

_Come on, Abby...you can do this...just knock._

Why was this so hard?

She sighed one last time before swallowing her nerves and rapped on the door.

A very grief-stricken John Blake answered the door. His eyes went wide as he realized who was at his door. His brown eyes took her in. She had changed out of the dark blue uniform and into a pair of jeans and a tight long sleeve shirt. Her hair was in down in little blonde tendrils. John had the sudden urge to brush them behind her ear and away from her face. The young officer swallowed as her big blue eyes stared back at him as a small smile graced her face.

"Hey... I figured if you were going to drink your sorrows away, you might as well have some food in your stomach and some good beer," Abby said as she held up the food and six-pack of Coronas. Abby gazed at Blake in his jeans and T-shirt. How did he make casual clothes look so good? His hair was still as perfect as ever, but what struck Abby was the empty look in his dark eyes.

John gave her a hearty smile as he opened the door for her to come in.

An hour later, the two officers found themselves on John's couch nursing beers. Abby smiled as John told a story about one his adventures with the boys at the orphanage. His eyes lit up as he told every detail. Abby took in every word as she sipped on her beer.

"I still can't believe you broke the Pastor's window," she said as she recounted his story.

John smiled with laughter as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well boys will be boys," he answered with another smile, his dimples clearly showing.

"So it seems," she stated with a smile of her own.

"So no Caleb tonight?" John asked.

Abby shook her head, "No...my parents took him to the see the ballet tonight."

Blake raised his eyebrows. "I'm sure he is loving that," he said sarcastically. Abby laughed. "Oh believe me, I got an earful earlier this morning when I dropped him off at school."

Blake nodded, "He's pretty hard-headed, isn't he?"

Abby laugh and smiled to herself. "You have no idea," she responded.

"So what happened to his mother?" John asked with curiosity.

Abby sighed, "She died in childbirth. I mean..it was hard...she was Caleb's mother, but her and Adam weren't that serious, Caleb was an accident...So both of them were unprepared for it...Adam and Jackie grew closer while she was pregnant but you could tell...that they weren't right for each other...but they were gonna try for the baby's sake..then there were complications with the birth and she didn't make it," Abby said with a sigh as she glanced at the attractive officer in front of her.

"So Adam was left with all the responsibility," John stated as he relaxed against the head of the couch. Abby nodded.

She smiled to herself. "And he was a great father to Caleb..." she said softly.

_Was_

John, sensing her sudden sadness, reach and placed his hand over hers. "You're doing a great job with Caleb...I'm sure Adam would have been proud."

Abby blushed as she gave him a small smile. Her eyes glanced down at her lap as the heat rose to her cheeks and heart pounded. A single hair fell into face as John swallowed. He didn't know what he was doing until his hand lifted up and brushed that single curl out of her face. Her blue orbs glanced up at him nervously as his own heart started to pound. His face seemed to get closer and closer to hers. Abby gazed at him. There was something in his eyes, something she couldn't pinpoint. The heat started to rise in the room as a warm feeling made its way into the bottom of Abby's belly. She could feel warmth of his lips almost upon hers as a loud ringing interrupted the two officers. Both of them quickly jumped apart from one another.

Abby's heart rate was sky rocketing as she fought for her breath. John quickly ran a shaky hand through his hair as he glanced around for his phone.

* * *

The next evening, Abby found herself in the patrol car driving around the city with her partner. The whole incident from the previous night replayed over and over in her head.

_Did he almost kiss her?_

_Did she want him to kiss her?_

_What would have happened if the phone never rang?_

"You okay there, Kiddo?" George asked his young partner, who seemed to be deep in thought. Abby quickly shook her head. She was on duty. She needed to stay focussed.

"Yeah, sorry, just zoning out, George." She responded as she gave the older man a smile.

Officer Fraiser was about to respond when a voice boomed over the radio.

"All cars respond to 13th and Florence. Gilly has been located."

Fraiser's eyes widened as he quickly turned on the sirens and stomped his foot on the gas.

The pair arrived to the scene three minutes later, thanks to Fraiser's need for speed.

Abby quickly withdrew her gun from her holster as she took in the ratty bar in the beat up neighborhood.

_What was the Congressman doing in a place like this?_

Her thoughts quickly left her as her instincts started to kick in. Abby noticed a firefight in the alley behind the bar and quickly ran to help. She squatted behind a police vehicle as shots began to fire. Her heart started racing. She swallowed her fear as she tried to maintain her breathing.

_Come on, McClane. This is what you have been waiting for. _

She quickly blew out a breath as she stood up real fast and fired a few shots. Her back hit the car hard as she crouched down again. She fought her beating heart once again as she felt stray shots hit the other side of the car. She swiftly stood up once more and fired, the sound of the bullets ricocheting off the rusty trash bins and dumpsters that filled the alleyway. Frightened rats scurried for safety. Broken glass, cigarette butts, syringes, crack vials, and other debris crunched beneath the heels of racing cops and criminals.

Suddenly the shooting stopped. Abby slowly stood up to see the assailants had disappeared. She confusingly glanced to the right to see Blake same look on his face. He gave her a nod as she and few other officers stepped out from behind their cover.

She walked forward to notice the cast iron manhole cover, which was about midway down the alley.

"Manhole!" a voice said from behind her. Commissioner Jim Gordon stepped forward as he took in the sewage opening.

"You three," he pointed to the nearest officers , "You're with me." He then turned towards Abby, "You too.."

Abby nodded as she followed the Commissioner down into the hole.

The stench of the sewers were enough to kill any man. Why would anyone want to come down here, thought Abby. Slime coated the crumbling walls. Rats, lizards, and other critters scurried in the shadows. Abby's heart pounded as she followed Gordon through the tunnels.

Abby kept her gun drawn and ready to fire when Gordon quickly turned back to her. "You, stay close and cover my right," he ordered. Abby nodded with affirmation as she hustled up to the famed cop. Her hands started to sweat as each step caused her heart to pound a little harder. Adrenalin rushed through her veins, keeping her alert and sharp. Anything could happen at any moment. Sure enough, the minute they round the corner, they were met with a furious hail of gunfire. Abby quickly started firing to the right as she saw men rounding the corner. Just as she was about to fire again, Gordon grabbed her black jacket and pulled around the wall just as the huge explosion lit up the tunnels behind them.

Rocks and debris hit her face and her chest became heavy. Her ears rang as she tried to comprehend what Gordon was trying to say to her. Suddenly, Gordon collapsed to the ground as she was met with an assault rifle. Her heart stopped. For moment, she thought her lungs had stopped at well. No matter what anybody said, no officer was ever ready for a gun to be pointed at their face. All the training, all the simulations led up to this one moment. But how could anyone be prepared for something like this? One twitch of the man's finger and she was dead.

"Drop it or the commissioner gets it, Sweetie!" the man said as his partner pointed the gun at the fallen Commissioner. Abby shivered with fear as she dropped her gun. The man smiled, showing his grimy teeth.

"Well, well..if I knew the police hired something as pretty as you, I would have chosen the other side of the law," the man said as he looked her up and down. Abby's heart gave a clench as her stomach dropped. What were they going to do with her? Would they kill Gordon?

"Turn around!" One of them ordered. Gabby looked at him and obliged. "Hands on your head," he ordered once again, mocking the police protocol. Abby shivered as she felt his grimy hands on the back of her legs. She quickly jumped as her breathing came out ragged. What was he doing?

"Easy there, Sweet Cheeks...we need to see if you have any concealed weapons on ya," the man said heavily into her ear. Abby's nose scrunched up in disgust at the stench of the man's breath. She closed her eyes as she felt the man's hands run up her butt and give a squeeze. Her eyes teared as she tried to hold back a cry. She would not cry, not for this. She bit her lip as a lone teardrop made its way down her face.

_Don't them your weakness, it will only fuel them. _

She felt a pinch on the side of her hip as she sucked in a deep, trying to hide her fear.

"Haha..you like that don't ya, sweetheart?" The gangly man taunted as his hands continued to roam. Her eyes glanced back at the unconscious Gordon, hoping that he would wake up. The man's hand ran to the lower part of her stomach as she fought the urge to throw up. "Come on Doll face, tell me you like it."

_Doll Face_

Something inside of Abby snapped. She could hear the maniacal laughter in head, see the make-up smeared, purple suit-wearing psychopath in her head. _Smile for me, Doll Face._

Abby's jaw clenched as she threw her head back into the man's face. A loud crack ran through the tunnel. Abby knew she had broken his nose.

"Ahhh..you little bitch!" He yelled as raised to strike her but was interrupted.

"Jonsie! Thats enough.." his friend said as he picked up Gordon. Jonsie gave his friend a pissed look.

"Lets just take them to Bane," the man said with an edge to his voice.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading :) I am still trying to develop the chemistry between Abby and John, but you got some action at the end :) I am also trying to make Abby as human as possible, with real fears and anxieties. Yes, she is a cop...but that doesn't mean that she is a fearless badass. Please let me know how I am doing :)

As always, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

_WOW :) I open my email to find a TON of emails of reviews and favorites :))) Thank you so much for the continued to support of this story :))_

* * *

_Take them to Bane!_

Abby's eyes went wide with confusion as the other man gave his order. Bane? Who was Bane? She glanced down at the fallen commissioner. His eye lids were fluttering. He was waking up.

Abby then glanced around for an escape, an effort which was futile as she was interrupted by the poke of an assault rifle.

"Get walkin', sweetheart," Jonsie roughly ordered as he pressed his gun into her back. Abby swallowed a clump of fear as she put one foot in front of the other. She peeked back to see two men dragging Gordon behind them.

Hanging lanterns and glowing naked bulbs provided just enough light for Bane's men to navigate. Abby glanced around as she trotted along the hard dirty ground, beefy men attacked the walls and ceiling with drills and jackhammers. Scowling guards equipped with automatic weapons stood watch over the workers. Abby's eyes wide as she realized half of the workers look to be ragged street kids who still belonged in school. Abby's brows furrowed as she realized this was much more than a kidnapping, something big was afoot and it stung her to the very core. The workers stopped briefly to watch as Abby and Gordon were dragged past them, each of them eyeing up the fallen police commissioner and his female officer.

Abby's heart continued to pump as they continued along the dark corridors. Where were they taking them? And who was this Bane?

Another level below twin cataracts of clear runoff water gushed down into an underground river. A catwalk led between the spraying waterfall and the ambushers hauled the two officers across the walkway onto a recessed platform hidden behind curtains of falling water.

The men rapidly forced Abby onto her knees as he they threw Gordon down beside her. Abby shivered as she took in the sights before her, the substantial space seemed to have been made into some sort of command center. Desks and file cabinets were stuffed in the corners as a few computer screens lit up the shadowy room. The woman's blue eyes widened as they landed on the blueprints and maps that were hastily stuck up on the walls.

What were they planning?

Sweat glittered on Abby's forehead as she noticed the heavily armed guards in military fatigues that occupied the room.

_Who were these people, _she thought.

However, her thoughts were put to a major halt when she perceived the imposing, bare-chested figure in front of her. Her breath caught in her throat. This man was the size of a professional wrestler. His back was turned away from the two officers and towards an open furnace. Firelight cast a hellish glow over his muscular frame. A jagged line of rough scar tissue ran down his spine.

_So this must be Bane, _Abby realized.

"Why are you here?" The man asked with a bone-chilling accent.

Abby's gaze went down to Gordon as he failed to respond.

"Answer him!" One of the thugs ordered. It was then the giant turned towards them. Abby gasped at the sight of the elaborate apparatus concealing the man's nose and mouth.

What was it for?

Gas?

Abby took a deep breath, inhaling the air in the room. It smelt fine, other than the grotesque smell of sewage.

"I'm asking you," Bane said, turning toward the two men.

"Its the police commissioner and one of his officers," one of them volunteered. Abby glanced up at the giant. He did not look pleased.

"And you brought them down here?" He asked.

"We didn't know what to do," the other man tried to explain. "We-"

"You panicked," Bane interrupted. "And your weakness cost three lives."

Bane suddenly lunged forward with speed and seized the man's head and twisted it sharply . Tears pierced Abby's eyes as an unmistakable crack ended the henchman's life.

Bane's eyes then turned towards the other man. "Search them," he ordered, "Then I will kill you."

"We already searched the girl, sir," he said as all the color drained from his face. Bane turned away from the man. "I'm sure you have...search the commissioner."

Bane turned his attention to the female officer in front of him. His eyes danced as he took in her frightful form.

"Why do you wear the uniform? Do you truly believe this city deserves protection?" The masked man asked as his eyes bore into Abby's.

Abby swiftly averted her eyes down to the ground. Her heart was beating itself out of her chest. Her throat was closing in as her body started to shake. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She quickly took a glance at the fallen commissioner beside her, silently pleading for him to wake up. The thug continued to search Gordon. He suddenly pulled out a stack of folded up papers from Gordon's jacket pocket.

Her attention was brought back to the giant in front of her as he knelt down to eye level with her. She could feel his breath through the mask as his eyes stared into her soul.

"Are you scarred, girl?" He asked with taunting eyes. Abby's eyes rose up to meet his cold ones. Her lip quivered as his bulky hands reached for her name tag. His eyes read it as he gripped her shoulder tight.

"Answer the question, Officer McClane." He verbalized through his mask. The young woman looked up, trying to mask her fear. However,the masked mercenary saw right through her. There was no point in lying.

"Yes," Abby whispered as her eyes reverted back to the ground, not wanting to gaze upon the man before her. She felt Bane move to stand up as he let out a deep chuckle. He stared down at her as if he were a God. And she were a mere ant in his universe.

"Grip tight of you fear, Officer...for a fire rises...before long you will be unable to 'serve and protect' your precious corrupt city," he said as he turned around to inspect one of his men. A twinge of a dread overtook the blonde's stomach as her eyes rose to meet the giant's back. "And then the real fear begins," he declared through the rasp of his mask.

Abby's glossy eyes took in his overpowering form. If he could invoke this much fear in her, what could his entire underground army do to a whole city? A city that has been through so much. A city that has been at peace for the time being.

A city that is unprepared for this monster's wrath?

A million things ran through Abby's head,thoughts of her family, thoughts of Caleb..of Adam and the life he laid down to protect this city.

Abby's heart clench as something small sparked within her.

"Fear is just pain arising from the anticipation of evil," Abby shakily spoke as Bane's attention once rested on her. His eyes pried hers and he tried to read the young officer.

He gazed at her for a moment before he let out raspy chuckle.

"You are an intelligent little mouse...what you lack in valor, you make up with intellect," He taunted as his heavy feet walked back towards her.

Another tremble hit Abby's body and he spoke, "And you are correct, you should fear the anticipation of evil...for evil has found you."

Abby gulped as Bane once again turned away from her. She eyes glanced to the right to make contact with a hazy Jim Gordon. The Commissioner's eyes nodded behind her to the water below. Abby's eyes went wide as she glanced up at Bane, who had his back turned from her. She could hear the water surging below. This could be only chance they got.

Abby swiftly grabbed Gordon by the jacket and rolled them both over the edge of the platform. Abby held on the commissioner as they both sank below the surface. She tried to hold her breath as the muggy water made its way into her lungs. She thanked whoever was watching over that the current took hold of them. She vaguely heard the guards panic as their guns started to fire. She suddenly felt a sharp pierce through her left shoulder as she fought stay above water. She heard Gordon scream as he clutched his leg. She kept ahold of him as the water surged them through the tunnels. Things started to get hazy as her shoulder continued to bleed. Her head became faint as water splashed into mouth and nose. She couldn't catch a breath. She closed her eyes for a minute as they hit some kind of metallic gate.

"Officers down!" She heard a faint voice as she drifted in and out a consciousness. She kept ahold of Gordon as her eye lids slowly opened. Had they made it to the surface?

"Shit..Abby, stay with me!" She heard the voice say as she looked up to see John with panicked eyes. She needed to speak, to warn him and everybody else about the masked menace in the tunnels. However, all that came out was a mouth full of water and blood.

She started coughing as she fought to breathe. Her head became heavy as her eyes started to close.

"Stay awake, Ab," She heard John say.

Abby's eyes closed as she heard the deep voice within her head.

_Evil has found you._

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading. PLease share your thoughts on the story if you have a chance :) _

_As always REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_WOW :)))) Thank you once again for all the AMAZING reviews and SUPPORT for this story. It really does keep me motivated to keep on writing :)_

* * *

_Thirteen year-old Abby awoke to a thump on the roof. Her eyes snapped opened as she realized she was not in her room at home. Her eyes took in the dull walls with the occasional wallpaper tearing off it. She turned to her right and switched on the light. Her eyes went to the bedside window that overlooked Gotham's Central Park. It took her a minute to remember she was at Adam's place for the weekend. Her parents had decided to take a last minute ski vacation up in the mountains. Abby, not feeling the desire to fall on her butt all weekend, was sent to stay with her older brother for the next two days._

_Another thump brought her attention to the ceiling above her bed. Her eyes squinted as she tried to determine if the sound was one of her imagination. Slight heavy footsteps threw that theory out the window. Abby quickly threw off her blankets and attempted to the rub the sleep out of her eyes. _

_Abigail's small feet creaked down the hallway. She quickly spared a glance in Caleb's room. The small boy was asleep in his race car-shaped bed. His light curls covering his chubby face. Abby let out a tired smile as she slowly shut the door. She continued walking until she faced Adam's room. She opened the door to reveal an empty bed. Abby furrowed her brows as she wondered about her brother's whereabouts. Suddenly the noise on the roof came back with a force._

_She made her way to the stairs. Her heart started to pound as her feet descended upon each step. She opened the door that led to the roof. A chilly breeze ran through her pajama-clad body. She wrapped both of her arms around herself as she tiptoed around the corner. However, hushed whispers caused her to pause mid-step. _

"_Your insane is what you are!" Abby heard her brother say._

"_You need to see this as something else," a deep raspy voice answered. Abby's brows furrowed as she wondered who Adam was talking to at this time of night. The young girl peaked around the corner to see her brother still dressed in his sweats and T-shirt whispering aimlessly with..._

_Abby's eyes went wide as she took in the dark figure speaking with her brother. The man was wearing some sort of black kevlar suit with a black mask. A long black cape covered his back as his a metallic utility belt wrapped around his waist. Abby's eyes went wide in realization. This must of been the famous Batman that everyone had been talking about. _

"_What? A crazed vigilante dressed as bat?" Adam almost yelled. _

"_A symbol for the people! You're a cop, Mac! You've seen the people in this city. Hope as forsaken them...I don't know about you but I'm tired of letting Gotham be ran by scum!" The Batman rasped as Adam ran a hand through his messy blonde hair. He knew the Bat was right. Gotham was heading downhill fast. Criminals ran this town. A straight cop was a dime a dozen. Adam knew he couldn't do it all on his own, especially with the badge weighing him down. Batman could do what the police couldn't, what they shouldn't. He could go down to the deep bouls of Gotham and flush out the filth. _

"_I need a man on the inside," Batman roughly said. Adam looked at the dark figure with hard eyes. _

"_You got him."_

Beep

Beep

Beep

Officer Abigail McClane opened her eyes as a bright light invaded her senses. She turned her head to her right to see a heart monitor, beeping away proving that she was still alive. She inhaled a deep breath as a sharp pain shot its way through her shoulder.

"Ahhh!" Sh whined as she tried to sit up.

"Hey..hey..take an easy, sweetie," she heard her mother's voice from beside her. Abby turned her head to see the dark worried brown eyes of her mothers.

"Mom," she rasped out with slight tears in her eyes. Her mother gazed at her with a sympathizing smile as she grasped her daughter's hand. Margaret McClane had never been so relieved to see her daughter's blue orbs.

"Shhh...you're okay, hunny," She soothed with a calming voice.

"My shoulder," Abby grunted out in pain as she reached for her left side.

"You were shot, Abby." Her mother told her. Abby's eyes went wide as it all came back to her; the sewers, the underground army...Bane.

Her heart stopped as she looked at her mother. "The Commissioner!"

"He's down the hall and alive," a deep voice said as tall blonde man trotted into the room.

"Dad,"Abby breathed out as she took in the sharply dressed man in a three piece Armani suit. To say she was surprised would have been an understatement. Eric McClane never left work for anything. And here he was walking into her hospital room with such grace that would put a ballerina to shame.

The older man walked up to his daughter's bed, bent down, and placed a kiss on her forehead. Abby closed her eyes as she took in the sensation. It wasn't very often she received affection from her father.

"How are you feeling, Abigail?" Eric asked as he took a seat next to his wife.

Abby glanced at her parents before speaking, "Ummm..my shoulder kills and my throat is pretty dry, but other than that just fine."

Her mother probed her with curious eyes as her father rubbed the small stubble on his chin.

"Abby, how are feeling...emotionally?" Her mother asked as she put a comforting hand on the young officer's arm. Abby gulped as she stared down at her hands. They were shaking. Her stomach started to drop as she realized how close to death she had really came.

_Evil has found you. _

The deep mantra played over and over in her head.

"I'm fine," she said stoically. Her mother sighed as her father stood up.

"Abby, you were just in a traumatic experience...you can't be fine." Margaret's words stated.

Abby's eyes went soft as she glanced at her mother. "Mom, I promise...I'm okay."

Eric stood at the foot of her bed, his eyes looking for his daughter's trigger. "No you're not, Abby...last time you shook this bad was when Adam-"

Abby's jaw clenched as she rudely interrupted her father, "Dad, not now."

Eric's eyes turned furious as he stared at his selfish daughter. "No Abby! We are talking about this right now!" He almost yelled. Margaret lowered her head down to her hands, not wanting to hear this same argument once again.

"Hasn't this family been through enough?" Eric yelled once again, slamming his hands down.

Abby slightly jumped at the outburst, staring at her father with wide angry eyes.

"Eric," Margaret said, trying to calm her frantic husband. But the older man wouldn't have it.

"No! The damn force got Adam killed! And now you wanna follow in his footsteps, Abby?" Eric voiced as he stared at his little girl.

Abby's eyes began to water as she watched her father pace in front of her bed. He would bring Adam into this. Adam was her achilles heal, the one thing that could always bring her down, lose her a fight.

"I mean for God's sake,Abby...you never wanted to be a cop!..." He said softly as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "And as soon as Adam dies, you want to take up the badge?"

Abby, whose eyes were wet with tears, glanced down to her hands. "Dad...you don't understand," She said through clenched teeth.

Eric's hand's gripped the edge of the hospital bed, fury racing through his veins. His daughter didn't get it. She refused to get it. Adam thought he could save this city, one arrest at a time. That same ambition made Adam who he was, but it also got him killed. And Abby was heading down that same road. Eric McClane did not want that for his children. His eyes were opened too late to save Adam. He'd be damned if they weren't wide open to save his only daughter's life.

"What don't I understand, Abby? That you feel some sort of duty to take Adam's spot? Some sort of guilt that causes you relive that night anyway you can possible?" Eric declared emotionally.

Tears were flowing down Abby's face like a waterfall. She knew why she did what she did. And she didn't have to justify it to anyone, especially her father.

Eric was about to give a retort, when a voice rang through the room.

"Sorry am I interrupting?" Officer John Blake came waltzing into the room, files in one hand and flowers in the other. John knew he was trotting in on a family moment. He had thought about waiting outside until the McClanes were done with their family discussion. However, with one glance at Abby's tearful face, he knew it was time to intervene.

Abby quickly wiped her tears as Eric and Margaret took in the new person in the room. Margaret stood up and gathered her purse. "Not at all...we were just leaving," She said with poise, wanting to get her husband out of there before it turned into WWIII in the room. She bent down to her kiss Abby's head. "We'll be back tomorrow, sweetie."

Abby swallowed her anger and tears as she gave her mom a nod. Eric turned to assess his daughter one last time.

"Caleb's at home worried sick...that boy doesn't need to loose another person to this god-forsaken city...think about that, Abigail." Eric McClane said before he walked off after his wife.

Abby's heart fell to the pit of her stomach at the mention of Caleb. How dare he use Caleb to get to her! She quickly shook out her emotions as she turned her attention to John, who had a sympathizing look on his face.

She gave him a soft smile as she spoke, "Hey." She hoped he wouldn't bring up the obvious elephant in the room: her 'heartwarming' family reunion.

He gave her a boyish grin before moving to the side of her bed. "Hey Xena, how ya feelin'?" He asked as he took in her weak and emotional state. Abby glanced up at him, trying to hide her tears. She nodded as swallowed back a sob.

"I'm okay," she breathed out as she took in his form. He was wearing slacks, a blue button down shirt, and tie. He looked good. Of course, John always knew how to make suit look good. She unconsciously ran a hand through her hair, suddenly feeling insecure about her mangily appearance.

Her brows furrowed, "Where's your uniform?"

John gave her a small smile as he told her about his unconventional promotion from Commissioner Gordon.

"Wow..thats great, John...Congrats," Abby said with a smile.

"Thanks," he blushed softly as he realized he was still holding the set of flowers in his right hand. "Oh, these are for you." He said as he quickly pushed the tulips into her hands.

Abby smiled as her face flushed. "Oh, John..you didn't have to." Her heart warmed at the thought of his sentiment.

John tilted his head to the side, his boyish charms taking hold. "Yeah, I did...a pretty girl brought me food and beer when I was down...the least I could do is get her flowers."

Abby smiled as he sat down next to her, her heart rate sky rocketing. _A pretty girl. _ The heart monitor seemed to read that as the beeping got louder. Abby's eyes widened, quickly trying to cover her emotions.

John furrowed his brows in confusion as he glanced at the heart monitor then back at Abby.

"The thing has been acting up all day," she said, hoping he would believe her lie.

John nodded as she let out a relieved breath.

"Did you guys find anything in the tunnels?" Abby asked, suddenly wanting to get her mind on anything but the good-looking young officer in front of her.

John bit a back a sarcastic chuckle. "No..we haven't even gone back in...everyone thinks Gordons gone crazy." He said as stared at Abby.

Abby shook her head in anger. How could they just write off the commissioner just like that? The man had over thirty years of experience on the force. You'd think he'd be taken a little more seriously.

Abby clenched her jaw as she stared at John, " And what do you think?" Her heart was pounding at the trepidation of his response.

John eyes found hers. She felt as if his brown eyes were staring into the very pit of soul. Something in the pit of her stomach stirred as she peered at him. The warm feeling spread to the rest of her body as she took in his sharp jaw line, shaped lips, and dark curious eyes.

"I believe the both of you."

Abby let out a relived sigh. "Something big is about to happen, John...and none of us are ready for it."

John was about to respond when his cell rang.

"Blake," he said into the receiver.

Abby turned her attention towards the window to the left of her. It was raining. She bit back a laugh. Of course, it was raining. It always rained when something bad happened.

"Hey, Ab..I have to get to down to the station," John told her as he tucked his cell phone away.

Abby nodded as she gave him a small smile. "Yeah, be careful out there, Detective Blake."

_Hmmm.. She could get used to saying that. _

Blake stood there awkwardly before leaning to place a chaste kiss on her forehead, his lips lingering for a moment. "You too, Ab...hang in there."

Abby's eyes went wide as she stared at the retreating back of Detective John Blake.

* * *

"_I'm a simple man with simple desires. I like finding out what makes a person tic," the psychotic clown spoke as he walked forward with a knife to one of Gotham's finest. _

_Sergeant Adam McClane's jaw clenched as he watched the infamous Joker trott around the room while holding one of his best officers hostage. _

_Fourteen year-old Abigail McClane sat frozen at her brother's desk as she watch the scene unfold in front of her. Adam had told her to go and hide. But her feet were frozen. She couldn't move, couldn't take her eyes off the painted criminal in front of them. Her breath started to get heavier and heavier. _

"_Tell me Sarge, what makes you tic?" The joker asked with an unusual jovial tone to his voice. Adam's hand inched towards the gun in his holster. _

"_Uh uh uh," The Joker taunted as he pulled the knife harder against the officer's throats. Adam's eyes went wide as he stopped his movement, not wanting to trigger the death of the man who was at the mad man's mercy. _

"_Heee Haaa haa...See everyone has rules, Sergeant. Rules that keep them from doing what needs to be done...Everyone has them...everyone but me." The Joker spoke as his eyes flashed across the room. _

"_What do you want?" Adam asked firmly. _

_The Joker looked at him with playful but curious eyes. "I just want my phone call," he said simply as his eyes continued to scan the room before they landed on the terrified little girl in the corner. His eyes rested on her before a smirk made its way to his face._

"_But first I want to play a game." He added as Adam realized his eyes were rested on his baby sister. _

_Adam's body tensed as his jaw went rigid. _

_The Joker turned his eyes back to the young Sergeant while a huge smile erupted on his corrupted face. _

"_I think I just found out what makes you tic, Sergeant."_

"Abby.. Abby..." a deep voice stirred the young woman up from her slumber. Abby's eyes opened to a dark room before resting on the man to the side of her.

Her eyes widened as she realized who at her bed side.

"Bruce?" she asked with confused eyes as she took in his thin and weakened form. It had been eight long years since she had seen the billionaire. The last time she saw him he was speaking to her brother's dead body as they lowered his casket into the the ground.

"Hey Kiddo," he responded softly. Bruce Wayne gazed down at the young woman. He couldn't believe this was the little Abby McClane that used to follow him and Adam around when she was just a child. The same little annoying girl that used bounce around the manor in pigtails. His heart broke as he looked at his best friend's little sister, the same little little sister he promised Adam he would protect. And now look at her. He had failed her...just like he had failed Rachel...Harvey...and Adam.

She glanced at him as she realized why he was there. A spark of excitement formed within her. Was the Batman coming back?

"The city needs you, Bruce." Abby breathed out as she tried to roll over but was met with a sharp pain.

Bruce just looked at her as she continued. "Something big is going on. The city needs the Batman." Bruce smirked just a bit. Gordon had told him the same thing not five minutes ago.

"I'm not sure I believe in the Batman anymore," Bruce whispered as he moved some curls out of the young officer's face.

Abby gazed at him with wonderment. How could he not believe in the Batman? After all that he's done for the city, all that he's sacrificed.

"I believed in him. I still do, Bruce...I never stopped, even when the rest of the city did." She answered as he glanced down at her. "Adam died believing in you." She finished.

Bruce bit back a scoff, "Yeah and look where it got him."

Abby's eyes became angered as glared at him. "Do not go there, Bruce! Adam knew what he was risking. At least he knew what he believed in, what he was fighting for."

"He would never give up on this city," Abby breathed out as she looked at the older man. "Even when hope was lost, he would be the first one on the front lines."

Bruce nodded, a wave of grief washing over him thinking about his fallen best friend and lives he left behind.

"Don't let his death be in vein," Abby whispered through tears.

Bruce nodded and bent down to kiss her on the forehead, like he had done so many times when she was a child. "Abby, how did always know I was the Batman?"

The young officer smiled, "You were only one to ever call Adam 'Mac.'"

Bruce let out a silent laugh as he gathered his coat and started towards the door. He turned around to speak one more time.

"He would be proud you." He said, talking about Adam.

Abigail gazed at him soft eyes before speaking softly.

"No...no he wouldn't."

* * *

Thank you so much for reading :) I apologize for any mistake you may find. Well, you got see a little bit more into Abby's past and her relationship with her parents. The next chapter will have a lot more movie action in it :)

As always, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :)


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you all so much for your support :)

* * *

"Good morning, sweetie," Margaret McClane said as she walked into her daughter's hospital room. Abby glanced up from her cell phone to see her mother and nephew.

The young officer let out a smile as her eyes became bright, happy to see them. "Hey guys," she greeted.

Margaret walked over to Abby and placed a kiss on her forehead. "How are you feeling today?"

Abby nodded her head, "Pretty good actually. The pain meds they have me on are doin' their job."

Margaret smiled, happy to see some light in her daughter's eyes. Abby glanced down to see a smiling Caleb beside her mother.

"Hey kiddo," she greeted. Caleb's bright blue eyes went wide as he arched his

eyebrows. He was upset. Adam always had the same look when something pissed him off.

Caleb raised his hand and pointed his finger at his aunt with menacing eyes. "If you ever pull a stunt like that again, I will personally go all Iron Man on you..."

Abby let out a laugh as she stared at the young boy. "I know, bud...and I'm sorry..I didn't mean to scare you," Abby said genuinely. _Or myself._

"Good...I am glad we are on the same page," Caleb answered as he dropped his hand. Margaret laughed and shook her grandson's hair.

Abby took notice of Caleb's backpack he was carrying. "Going to Saturday school, or something?"

Caleb laughed. "Haha...you couldn't pay me to step foot in that place on the weekend..." he started as he took his backpack off. "But no...I made Grandma stop at your place so I could grab you some clothes, just in case you wanted escape out of here early."

Abby smiled. Yes, Caleb was one of a kind.

"Thanks Bud."

"Plus, you need to get better soon..because this new babysitter Grandma got me is a real flake." Caleb added in as he pulled up a chair.

Margaret furrowed her brows, "Candice is a nice girl with a lot of potential. She's starting at Harvard soon. Her parents are personal friends of mine, young man."

Caleb raised his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders. "Well if she's such a genius why can't she tell the difference between 'The Avengers' and 'Justice League'...pfffttt..Yeah...I like to see Tony Stark and Clark Kent settle their differences in an all out grudge match .."

Abby just smiled and shook her head at the young boy. She glanced up at her mom to see a smile on her face.

"So, Abigail," Her mother started as Abby raised her eyebrows.

"Sooo...mother," She started back confused.

"Who was that dashing young man that came in yesterday?" Margaret asked referring to John.

"Oh eww..I don't need to hear about this," Caleb said as he stood up and trotted towards the door. "I'm gonna go raid the vending machine."

"Mom," Abby warned. "He's just a work colleague."

It was Margaret's turn to raise her eyes. "Who brings you flowers?"

Abby blew out a breath. "Okay he's a friend, nothing more." She answered, trying to hide her feelings about the young detective.

Her mother smirked and raised one eyebrow. "You can't fool me, Abby...I was young too once."

Abby averted her eyes away from Margaret, definitely not wanting to get into this at the moment. There were bigger things to worry about than her crush on John Blake.

"And he's not bad looking, sweetheart...I mean if I were a few years younger, I wouldn't mind him handcuffing me," Margaret added in.

"Ewww..Mom!..I do not need to know this," Abby pushed out as her face scrunched up in disgust.

The older woman just laughed. "But I'm serious Ab, I know you're young and doing fine on your own...but the world is a far lot less scary place if you just let somebody in," her mother said with soft eyes. "I know its hard for you to trust people, especially ever since Adam died...but not everything in this world can be conquered alone."

Abby gave her mom a small smile.

"So the machine doesn't have Snickers..but I can deal with Sour Patch," Caleb said, trotting back into the room, arms full of candy.

"Well, I have to get to a meeting, come on Caleb..I have to drop you off with Candice," Margaret said she stood up and shouldered her purse. Caleb's face just scrunched up in disgust at the mention of his new babysitter.

"He can stay with me today if he wants...I don't have any tests scheduled for today,"

Abby suggested as Caleb's face lit up, sour patch coming out of his mouth.

Margaret gazed down at her injured daughter. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, definitely...I could use the company."

Margaret nodded. "Okay, I'll be back later tonight to pick him up."

A few hours and a hundred card games later, Abby and Caleb were bored as hell.

"Soo..what to do..hmmm?" Caleb said as he sat by Abby's bed tapping his chin. Abby just shook her head as a frantic young nurse came running into the room.

"Officer..you need to turn on the news." She said. Abby looked at her with confusion and nodded. She quickly grabbed the remote and pressed 'power.'

Abby's eyes went wide as she took in what was on the screen.

_The Batman is back!_

Her heart started beat rapidly as she watched the police try their very best to apprehend Gotham's Dark Knight. Her eye's flickered to the nurse.

"What happened?" Abby asked.

"There was a robbery at the stock exchange...the robbers took some hostages when they escaped..and thats when the Batman showed up."

Abby gulped as she watched the very force she worked for turn a blind eye to the robbers just to take in the Batman. Abby shook her head, "No..no..no go after the robbers," she muttered as Caleb glanced at her. Something wasn't right. The incident in the tunnels and this robbery had to be connected. Not a coincidence. Things like that didn't happen in Gotham...at least not anymore.

"So he's back?" Caleb somewhat questioned his aunt, his eyes full of wonderment.

Abby continued to stare at the TV screen, still in shock that Bruce came out of hiding but thanking God he had.

* * *

"Okay..Okay...let's go Rogues," Abby muttered to herself as turned on the TV in her hospital room. She needed to get her mind off everything; the incident in the tunnels, Bane, her father, the stock exchange robbery, and John. It wasn't like she could do anything to help with things. She was stuck in this hospital bed for another couple of days. And the more she kept thinking about things, the more she began to worry. She was hoping that a good old football game could ease that anxiety for a few hours.

It was then she noticed the news coverage of all Gotham's police force going underground for a...a training drill?

_Definitely a cover-up. _

She knew Mayor Garcia didn't want chaos, or to scare the public. That was the last thing this city needed. Part of Abby was relieved that the police were finally investigating the tunnels, however another part of her was fearful of what they might find down there.

She sort of laughed thinking about Tyler. He was looking forward to this game all year, and now he was stuck scouring the sewers as a day's work.

Abby's eyes flashed towards the window near her bed. It was a bright and beautiful day in Gotham. Her heart took a relieved plunge as she realized there was no chance rain during the day. It should be a good day.

Her eyes found the screen once again.

"Okay, lets kick some ass boys," Abby muttered as Rapid City kicked off. Abby watched the football spiral through the air and land into the arms of a Gotham receiver. The hometown crowd went wild as the player started running down the field with various Rapid City linebackers on his tail.

Suddenly, Abby felt a huge jolt as the room started to shake. Another one soon followed, and then another. Hospital staff were running like madmen trying to contain the chaos. Abby's heart dropped as she turned to her window to see various parts of the city on fire . The streets below billowed from below. Water gushed from broken fire lamps toppled over, crashing onto streets and sidewalks. Snapped electrical wires sparked and hissed.

A nurse ran into the young officer's room. "Are you okay?" She asked urgently.

Abby nodded, still in shock. "What happened?" She breathed out.

The nurse just shook her head as she tried to calm herself. "Some kind of explosions. They're happening all over the city," She finished as she hustled out the room.

Abby gulped as an all too familiar dark voice brought her attention back to the screen.

Bane strode onto the destroyed football field like a gladiator entering the arena. Everywhere members of the crowd panicked as they realized there was no escape. Abby's heart dropped as she watched Bane induce fear into the heart of Gotham. His large frame was enough to send a person running in the opposite direction. Combine that with his mask and his psychotic tendencies and desires to plunge Gotham into darkness could really make anyone shit their pants.

"Gotham!" Bane exhorted. "Take control of you city!"

Abby watched as one of Bane's guards brought a scared man over to the masked mercenary.

"Identify yourself to the world," the terrorist leader ordered.

"Dr. Leonid Pavel," the man said, his voice shaking. "Nuclear physicist."

Bane then placed a hand on Pavel's shoulders. "Tell the world what this is," Bane instructed.

Pavel gulped, "A fully primed neutron bomb. With a radius blast radius of six miles."

Abby's eyes went wide as she processed what the physicist just said. "Oh my God," she muttered.

"And who can disarm this device?" Bane asked.

The doctor looked at him, "Only me."

"Thank you," Bane said and with the whole world watching, the hulk of a man effortlessly snapped the scientist's neck. Pavel's body dropped onto the grass. Screams erupted from the bleachers.

Abby gasped as she covered her mouth.

It was then she realized all of GCPD was trapped underground.

The bridges were gone.

The bomb was armed.

They was cut off from the outside world.

Gotham was truly alone.

The young officer's stomach twisted and dropped. Her hands started to shake while her chest started to heave. She couldn't believe this was happening. What this man was doing to this entire city.

_Evil has found you._

Abby suck in a breath before she grunted a pulled out her IV.

"Ahh..motherfucker, that hurts," she cussed as the thin needle pulled out of skin. She quickly found a bandage and wrapped her bleeding arm. Her eyes went to Caleb's backpack, which was full of her clothes. She quickly grabbed it and lugged out a pair of jeans, a long-sleeved black shirt, and a jacket.

She slowly pulled the shirt over her head as a sharp pain made its way through her shoulder. Tears prickled her eyes as she finally got the shirt on. She was midway with her pants when her cell phone went off.

_John Blake_

Her eyes went wide as she quickly answered the call.

"John," she said into the receiver.

"Abby! You need to get out of there. Get the Commissioner and go!" She heard Blake's frantic voice. Her heart started to pound even harder. Her hand started to quiver, causing the phone to shake. Her eyes scanned the hallway. "John?" she almost whimpered.

"Abby, take a deep breath. You can do this. Get Gordon and hide...I'm coming," Blake said as the line went dead.

Tear prickled Abby's eyes as she persistently pulled on her boots. Her eyes flashed to the bedside window to see her belt and holster. She quickly pulled out her gun and made her way to the door.

She leant her head on the door as she tried to catch her breath. All this was happening too fast. Her heart was pumping a mile a minute. Her hands were sweaty and unsteady. Her shoulder throbbed. Her breathing came out ragged.

"_Are you scared, girl?" _a bone-chilling dark voice ran through her head as an evil maniacal laughter followed.

Abby closed her eyes, _"_Come on, Abby," she told herself as she cocked her gun, opened the door, and made her way out into the chaotic hallway.

Detective John Blake quickly ran through the hospital doors. He glanced around as he sprinted through the corridors. Bullet holes perforated the walls and ceiling. Broken glass was strewn over the floor. It was then heard gunshots upstairs.

His eyes went wide as his heart dropped. He prayed that Abby had gotten herself and Gordon out of there.

Taking the stairs two steps at a time, he dashed up to the commissioner's floor. He burst into the room, gun high, only to to freeze as he felt a warm steel gun muzzle at the base of his skull. The heat of the metal told him that the gun had been recently fired. He swallowed hard. For a second, he thought it was all over for him.

"Clear the corners, Rookie," He heard Gordon scold from beside him. He let out relieved breath as he saw Gordon, wearing a rumpled hospital gown, lower his trusty Smith &Wesson. Four dead mercs laid in the hallway.

"Get my coat, son." Gordon said as they heard the cocking of a gun behind him. Gordon's eyes went wide as he saw the another mercenary behind them ready to fire.

Gordon's life flashed before his eyes. His wife...his kids..his long buried secret about Gotham's White Knight.

Detective Blake barely had chance to register the merc behind him as a loud gun shot went off.

The armed man collapsed to the ground in a bloody mess as Officer Abigail McClane stood behind him gun raised and smoke coming from the barrel.

She let out a relieved breath when she saw Gordon and John standing there. John smiled at her, grateful that she was safe and that she found them at the right moment.

Abby's eye were wide at the man she had just killed. Her hands continued to shake as her shoulder continued to throb. She had just killed a man. Her throat started to close off as sprinkles of tears made their way into her eyes. Her gun was still raised as John slowly inched towards her and pushed her gun down below enveloping her in his arms.

The detective's warmth seem to shake Abby out of her reverie. She quickly kneaded her head into his jacket as his hand stroked her hair.

"It's okay, Ab," he whispered, knowing the feeling she was going through. His mind went back to earlier that day when he had killed those construction workers.

Abby slowly raised her head from John's jacket and nodded at the man before turning her attention to the commissioner, who was looking weaker by the second.

Abby then glanced at both police officials as her mouth slowly parted in realization.

"Are we all that's left?" She asked.

Gordon glanced down to the ground as she turned her attention to John.

"Every cop I know is buried underground," He responded.

"Batman?" she asked, directed towards Gordon.

He just shook his head as he shrugged on his winter coat.

Abby's eyes went wide as her heart dropped once more.

They were truly alone.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! I apologize for any mistake you may see. This chapter really didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. But as always, if you would like to read more of this story, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you all some much for the inspiring reviews :) I am so happy this story is being enjoyed...I am certainly enjoying writing it :)

* * *

For as long as Abigail McClane could remember, she had always been a timid person. As a child, she was never outgoing or gregarious. She was never the first one on the monkey bars, never the one to raise her hand. She had always been in the background, never hoping for acknowledgment. Even in her time at the police academy, she had done nothing extravagant, nothing to set herself apart from the fellow officers. She didn't have an amazing shot, didn't have a vigorous hand to hand combat routine. She could throw a punch, maybe even two. She knew just enough to get by. It got her through high school, college, and even the academy. However, Abby had a feeling 'just getting by' wouldn't help her survive in this new world Bane had thrown Gotham in to.

Abby sighed as she let the warm water cascade down her face, the warmth reawakening her tired and pained senses. She glanced down at her hands, hoping they had stopped shaking. They had not. She closed her eyes as she scrubbed the rest of her body, wanting to get rid of grime and guilt she felt. She had killed that man, shot him in the back. She couldn't even wait for him turn to face her. She had shot him down like a coward. Where was the honor in that? But what if he had turned to face her? Would she have had the courage to shoot him then? She bit back a scoff as realized if that had been the case, Gordon and Blake would have been dead on the hospital floor.

Her hands reached for the soap on Blake had left for her on the side. She quickly grabbed and began scrubbing. She gently ran the foamy block over her left shoulder as she winced. She wiped it a little more, praying that it didn't get infected. That is just what she needed at a time like this.

"Abby, you okay in there?" She heard Blake's voice through the wooden door. After escaping the hospital, the trio had retreated to John's apartment to gather their bearings.

Abby let out a breath, "Yeah, I'll be right out."

The young officer walked out of the bathroom to see the commissioner on couch staring at the television and John in the kitchen. She noticed the way the young detective's shoulders tensed up when he moved a certain way. She furrowed her brows as she took him in. It was then she realized that there was a large red stain on the side of his shirt.

"Shit...John...that looks bad," She voiced as the man turned to look at her in confusion. He then followed her eyes down to his side before he realized what she was referring to.

Where had he gotten that? He remembered his car flipping when all the explosions went off, and the slight aching in his side as he emerged from the demolished vehicle. Damn, had he been that out of it to not realize the oozing of auburn fluid from his side?

"Oh damn, I didn't even feel it," he said as he touched his crimson stain. He suddenly winced as a sharp stinging made its way through the right side of his body.

Abby's eyes went wide. "Yeah, must have been the adrenaline." She glanced around the kitchen. "Do you have a first aid kit?"

John nodded, "Yeah in the bathroom."

"Okay, come on Rambo," Abby ordered as she trotted back into the bathroom with John on her trail.

Abby bent down below the sink and opened the cabinet. "Bingo," she muttered as she grabbed the first aid kit.

She stood up to face John, who just looked at her with his big boyish eyes. Her eyes went down to his blood-stained shirt.

"You're going to have to take off you shirt," she blushed as he raised his eyebrows, a mischievous glint took over his eyes. "Trying to get me out of my clothes, officer?" He joked as he started to painfully shrug off his shirt.

Abby laughed as she turned to grab a cloth from the sink. "Oh you know it, Casanova. I like to take advantage of young injured detectives during terrorists attacks." Abby joked back with a smile. She turned back around to face a shirtless John Blake. Her breath hitched in her throat as the room suddenly got hot. Blake was shockingly well-built under all that uniform. He wasn't huge, but he wasn't small either. Abby gulped as she took in the tautness of his chest and the muscles of his stomach.

She blew out a breath as her eyes found the deep wound in his side. It was a deep red gash. Her eyes went wide.

'Damn, John...there's still glass in it," She said as her hand made their way to his side.

John let out a laugh as he glanced down. "Oh would you look at that." His eyes went wide as he took in his own wound. When had it gotten that bad?

Abby laughed as she turned to wash her hands. She didn't need to infect the wound. Her hands went back to John's side as her eyes met his. "I'm gonna need to pull this out," She said regretfully.

John just nodded. She gave him a small smile as she took a pair tweezers and started to picked out the various glass pieces. He winced as he felt the steal tool dig into this skin. She had one hand resting on his tight stomach as her other one worked with the gash. She felt him inhale a sharp.

"Almost done," she said softly.

She continued her mission as his scent invaded her senses. He smelt like a mix of gun powder, cologne, and sweat. It was intoxicating. Her mind started to get fuzzy as she thought about his body upon hers in a steaming passion. His strong hand gripping hers as he thrusted into her writhing body.

She quickly shook her head. She needed to stay focused on the task at hand before she caused John anymore unnecessary pain.

_Upstairs brain, _Abby thought.

"Okay, I just have to clean it." She said as she reached for the rubbing alcohol.

"Sounds like you know what your doing," Blake stated as he gazed down at her. She gave him a small smile.

"Adam hated hospitals, so I was his surrogate nurse whenever he was hurt," Abby stated as she rubbed her cloth on the abrasion.

Detective John Blake smiled at the young officer, grateful that she knew what she was doing. "Must have been quite the experience," he stated in his deep voice as she continued to work.

Abby laughed. "Yeah it was...he and Bruce always used to come home at the end of the day with some sort of injury.

_Thirteen year-old Abigail was once again spending the weekend at her older brother's apartment. The ragged down bachelor pad had turned into more of a home than her parent's extravagant prolific house. _

"_Come House..don't listen to the bitch," Abby muttered as she took another spoonful of the mint chocolate chip ice-cream that was currently occupying her lap. After turning on the TV and finding out TNT was having another "House" marathon, young Abby knew what she was doing with the rest of her night while she waited for Adam to get done with his shift. _

"_He needs surgery," she told the TV. _

_Suddenly Adam burst through the front door/. in full uniform with an unknown masked figure. _

_Abby's eyes went wide as she took in the man her brother was lugging into his home. She shouldn't have been surprised. The Batman had been showing up more and more at Adam's place. _

_Adam glanced up at Abby and quickly ordered, "Abby! Get the first aid kit!" Abby nodded as she watched her brother help the injured vigilante onto the couch. "Now!"_

_Abby quickly ran into the kitchen and rummaged through the cabinets. She came back with the kit as her brother went to pull the Bat's side armor. _

_Abby inhaled a sharp breath as her eyes glazed over the bullet wound that pierced the man's side. _

_Her eyes then met her brothers. "Abby, give me the tweezers," Adam ordered as he laid the Batman down. "I'm going to have dig the bullet out."_

_Abby nodded as she handed her brother the utensil. She watched as he brother plunged the tool into the wounded man's side. Abby watched as the infamous Bat writhed in pain as blood spattered all around. _

"_Shit!" Adam cursed as he pulled the tweezers out of the wound. His hands were too large to get into the wound properly. His eyes went wide as he turned to his younger sister. "Abby...come here."_

_Abby moved closer to her brother as she took in his orders. "You have small enough hands to get in there," he stated as he softly grabbed her shoulders. "I need you to, as delicately as you can, remove the bullet..." He said as he looked her in the eyes. _

_The young girl's eyes went wide as the gravity of the situation hit her. This man could die with one wrong flick of her wrist, one bad snap of her fingers. "Adam, I don't think I-"_

"_You need to,Ab!" Adam grunted out as the Batman let out a groan. "Come on, Abigail...you can do this." He said softly. Abby gave her brother a nod as she let out a breath. _

_She grabbed the tweezers as she went to the wound. Her hands started to shake as they probed the bloody wound. "Stay calm, Ab," She heard Adam whisper. Sweat glistened her forehead as her heart began to pound. _

_Abby opened the wound just a little, just a little farther before she saw the metallic bullet. With a squeeze of her fingers, the tweezers picked up the bloodied object and removed from the Batman's side. _

_She let out a relieved breath as she dropped it on the coffee table beside them. _

"_That's my girl," she heard her brother say as he went to stitch up the hurt vigilante. _

"Yeah, it was," Abby softly whispered to herself as she continued to clean the rest of John's wound.

It didn't take a genius to know something was bothering the young women. John glanced down at the woman below him. Her eyebrow's were tightly knit as her cheek tightened. Her normally bright blue eyes turned dark and glassy. Blake knew that look meant that something was on her mind. And he knew just what it was.

"You know you had no choice," he softly said, referring back to the man she had killed.

Abby's eyes glanced up at him. "Am I that easy to read?"

John let out a small smile. "Only to me."

Her eyes went back to his gash. "That man was somebody's son," she softly said with grief in her eyes.

"He would have killed us, Abby" John stated gently.

"I know...I know," Abby repeated as she let out a breath. She bit back a laugh. " You know, I stood there for a second before I pulled the trigger. My gun was raised and cocked but I hesitated." She started softly as John's eyes probed her. "I hesitated even longer after your call in the hospital. I was uh...I was terrified to leave the room." She let out a sarcastic laugh at herself.

"But you did." John stated.

"Yeah, but in that time those men could killed other people...if I hesitated any longer that man would have killed you and the commissioner..." She said as she wrapped John's side in a bandage. "All because I was afraid."

Abby slowly stood up to look the detective in eye. Tears glistened hers as his strong hands cupped her face. His thumb softly wiped the stray tear that trickled down her cheek.

His dark eyes searched hers, "You did good, Ab...Its okay to be is natural."

Abby just stared back at him, shivers making their way down her spine. "It can't be, especially in our line of work," she said. "We can't afford to be scarred, to hesitate...not with the world we live in now."

John just gazed at the woman before him, trying to figure her out. The heat in the room started to rise, his heart rapidly beating. He didn't realize how close she had gotten to him. Her lips were slowly parted as her eyes studied him. Her blue eyes sparkled with tears, her hair was a wet curly mess, her chest rose and fell in her black tank-top. She was a complete mess.

John inwardly laughed.

He had never seen anything more beautiful.

His head started to move in closer, his eyes flickered to her lips. Abby's breathing came put ragged. His hand on her face burnt, but it was a fire she did not want put out. Her stomach twisted as the fire made its way down to the rest of her body. Her face inched closer and closer.

"Hey, you two better get out here," Gordon's voice shouted from the living room. Abby eyes went wide as she realized the position they were in. John seemed to sense her discomfort as he stepped away from her, his chest moving rapidly.

"Thanks for patching me up," he said as he pulled on his shirt as if nothing had just happened. Abby gulped, hoping to push down her feelings to the pit of her soul.

She nodded as he walked out of the bathroom.

Abby walked out of the bathroom to see John and Gordon staring intently at the TV screen. Bane was delivering a speech in front of Blackgate Prison. The masked maniac raised a photo of Harvey Dent and then set it on fire. His voice boomed from the television, "But they supplied you a idol. A straw man to placate you. To stop you from tearing down this corrupt city...and rebuilding it the way it should have been rebuilt, generations ago." Bane dropped the burning photo. The ashes fell to pavement in front of his tank.

Abby shivered as he began to speak once again. "Let me tell you the truth about Harvey Dent. In the words of Gotham's police commissioner, James Gordon."

Abby's eyes flickered down to Gordon as they watched Bane pull out a stack of papers from his coat pocket.

"The truth about Harvey Dent is simple in only one regard-it has been hidden for too long. After his devastating injuries, Harvey's mind recovered no better than his mutilated face. He was a broken, dangerous man, not the crusader for justice that I, James Gordon, have portrayed him to be for the last eight years. Harvey's rage was indiscriminate. Psychopathic..." Bane read through the mask. "He held my family at gunpoint, then fell to his death in the struggle over my son's life. The Batman did not murder Harvey Dent-he saved my boy."

Blake stared aghast at the screen. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Abby's heart dropped as her mind went back to Bruce and the recluse he had become in result of Dent's death.

"I praised the madman who tried to murder my own child." Bane continued to read. "It is time to trust the people of Gotham with the truth, and it is time for me to resign."

Bane folded the papers and put them away. He then gazed out over the speechless crowd, which included reported and neighborhood toughs.

Bane then called out to the mob. " Do you accept this man's resignation?"

At first no one responded, but then a few angry faces in the back started shouting , "YES!"

"Do you accept the resignation of all the liars? All the corrupt?" Bane demanded.

A chorus of 'yeses" could be heard throughout the screen. Abby glanced at John, who looked away from the TV in disgust.

"All those men, locked up in Blackgate for eight years, denied parole under the Dent Act," John said flatly. "Suspects held indefinitely without trial. Based on a lie."

Gordon turned around to look at the young detective, his eyes burning with guilt and rage. " A lie to keep a city on fire from burning to the ground...Gotham needed a hero , someone to believe in-"

"Not as much as it does now," Blake interrupted harshly. "You betrayed everything you stood for."

Abby just stood there, not know what to say, not trusting herself to say anything.

Gordon gave the man a rueful look. "There's a point, far out there, when the structures fail. When the rules aren't weapons any more, they're shackles, letting the bad get ahead." His voice was both sad and tired. "Maybe one day you'll have such a moment of crisis. And in that moment, I hope you have a friend like I did. To plunge their hands into the filth so you can keep your clean!"

Abby gazed at the commissioner as something inside her broke. Her of all people should know the world wasn't black or white. There were shades of grey everywhere. Right and wrong was a twisted fucked up line.

Disillusioned, Blake was not in the mood to grant the commissioner absolution. "Your hands look pretty filthy to me, commissioner."

All three eyes were drawn back to the screen as one of Bane's tanks blew a hole into the prison. His deep voice taking over the screen once again. "We take Gotham from the corrupt..the rich... the oppressors of generations who've kept you down with the myth of opportunity. And we give the city to you, the people...Gotham is yours...Start by storming Blackgate and freeing the oppressed," he continued. " Step forward, those who would serve..."

Bane's men rushed the prison, surging through the burning gates. The mob chased after them, eagerly joining in the revolt. Abby watched in horror as prisoners trotted out of the prison, each of them armed.

"Oh my God," she breathed out. This was getting worse by the minute. This just wasn't a terrorist attack, a takeover of the city...it was re-writing Gotham. It was time to say goodbye to world as she knew it.

Humanity will be lost.

Souls will be damned.

Innocence will be devoured.

A fire has started.

Gotham would lose itself in the darkness.

Abby's lip quivered as her stomach felt sick. She was going to be sick.

Gordon turned to her with sympathizing but hard eyes. She looked young for her age, too young for something like this. Too naive...to innocent for a darkness like this. However, he knew what he saw in her eyes; a burning fire to survive, to make difference. It was the same one her brother held. Sergeant Adam McClane was one of his best officers, one of the honest ones. His death had hit the department hard, but not at hard as it hit the family. He had lost one McClane that night, he was going to make damn sure nothing happened to other.

"Prepare yourself, McClane." Gordon ordered as he stood up to help Blake. Abby just nodded and went to pack some of John's extra weapons. They had to move fast.

Suddenly her cell phone rang. Abby's eyes went wide as she realized it was her parent's house number calling.

"Hello," she answered urgently.

"_Aunt Abby! There are men here with guns...they just came storming in!" _she heard Caleb's frantic voice on the other end. Abby's heart stopped.

"Caleb! Wheres Grandma and Grandpa?" She asked quickly.

"_They had a meeting at Wayne Towers today...Candice was watching me and the men with guns came in..and grabbed her_ ," She heard her young nephew's voice crack in fear. "_She just kept screaming."_

"Caleb, where are you?"

"_In my closet..they're still here...Abby!" _Caleb cried.

Abby's eyes went wide as she went and grabbed her gun before shrugging on her jacket. Gordon and John were looking at her with wide eyes.

"Stay there, Caleb...do not get out for anybody but me! Understand? I am on my way." She said as she pulled on her boots.

"_Please hurry...I can hear them coming up the stairs...Abby," _She heard Caleb scream before the line went dead.

* * *

Thank you again for reading. If you would like to read more, REVIE REVIEW REVIEW :)))))


	10. Chapter 10

Words cannot describe my thanks for all the kind reviews :)

* * *

"Caleb!" Abby shouted into the phone, her heart suddenly dropping. Her stomach tightened as fury pumped through her veins.

"Abby?" She heard Blake ask. Abby's eyes went to the detective and commissioner. Her heart was pounding, her hands started to shake again.

"I have to go...Caleb's in trouble," She said quickly as she gathered her weapon. John's eyes went wide as he processed the information. He gazed at the young officer.

He moved forward and holstered his gun. "I'll come with you."

Abby glanced up at him, eyes wide as a million thoughts ran through her head.

"No...you need to the get the commissioner somewhere safe, somewhere hidden..." she answered.

John was about to protest when she started back up. "Bane's men are gonna be looking for him...I'm just a regular cop, no ones gonna know...but him.." Abby said as she pointed to Gordon. " The city needs him now...keep moving him." Abby finished.

Detective John Blake clenched his jaw, he knew she was right. Gordon was the most important person in the city now. The people needed him if they were going to fight back, revolt against the masked mercenary. He gave her a nod. "You call me as soon as you have Caleb...You get him and get out of there..." He told her as both of his hands cupped the side of her face. "Its not gonna be safe out there...especially for a female cop." His fingers slowly raked themselves through her hair. He stared at her hard and long. He wanted her safe, needed her safe, not out in the open with escaped convicts running around.

Abby nodded as she gazed hardly at the young detective. Her adrenaline was going to send her into an early grave. She let out a deep breath as she gave John a small smile, trying to convince the young man that she would be fine. She took a gulp as she tried to convince herself she would be alright.

"I know."

She quickly threw her arms around the taller man, pulling him close to her. She felt him wrap his own arms her frame. She quickly nuzzled her head into the crook of John's neck, inhaling his scent. Blake tightened his strong arms around her as he kissed the top of her head.

As Abby pulled back from the embrace, Gordon called her attention. He quickly threw her an extra gun clip. "Good luck. Keep your head down and do not draw attention to yourself," Gordon said with authority. The last thing the girl needed was to draw the attention of newly freed criminals. "Keep the burner loaded."

Abby quickly nodded as she hustled out the door.

* * *

Officer Abigail McClane kept her head low as she ran through the back streets. She took alleyways and pathways, staying off of the main street. Her police issued .45 was up and loaded.

"Almost there," she muttered to herself as she took in the familiar street sign that led to her parents house. She took a gulp as got closer and closer to the main street. Screams and cries of anguish started to make their way to Abby's ears. The smell of burning invaded her senses.

She quickly stopped at the corner of her street, her back pressed behind a brick wall. This was it. One turn and she would have to run for it. She took a deep breath as he heart thumped out of her chest. Flashes of Caleb traveled through her mind.

"Come on, Ab." She told herself right before she threw herself around that corner to be met with mayhem. Her eyes went wide as she took in the wailing people in the streets, the mercenaries and criminals raiding each house. They were throwing precious belongings out of the houses. It was full on chaos, full on anarchy.

"_We take Gotham from the corrupt..the rich... " _Bane's voice echoed through her head.

She broke out in a full on sprint to her parent's house, passing the by the burning home of the Kaplan's. She quickly shot up the stairs and found the front door wide open. She pointed up her gun as she trotted into her childhood home. The house was a complete disaster, proving the raiding that had just happened. Pictures and glass were splattered on the ground. Her boots crunched over everything as her stomach started to feel woozy.

She made her way into the kitchen, gun still erect. She gasped as the body of a young girl laid on the tiled floor. Her blouse was ripped as her skirt was bunched up at her waist. Dark deep bruises were left at the top of her inner thighs. There were knife cuts all around her pale face. Blood was oozing from everywhere. Tears sprang into Abby's eyes as she took in the teenager. Is this what Bane wanted? For innocence to be shattered like this? For lives to be taken? For humanity dive in savagery?

"Candice," Abby said as she moved to her knees to check the abused teen. "Come sweetie," Abby cried as she realized the girl did not have pulse. Abby closed her eyes in sorrow. She could not even begin to imagine what it must have been like to die like that.

The Gotham police officer quickly gripped tight of her emotions as she resumed her search for Caleb.

"_In my closet.."_

Abby's eyes went as she hustled up the stairs and into Caleb's room.

"Caleb!" Abby called. She suddenly heard shuffling from the other side of the room. The far door slowly opened as a young boy emerged from it. Abby's heart gave a squeeze as she let out a relieved breath and lowered her gun.

"Caleb, baby," she breathed out as the young boy ran into her arms. She quickly tightened her arms around him as she let her tears freely fall. She felt him shiver in her embrace. The boy was beyond terrified.

"Shhh...Its okay..its gonna be alright," she tried to convince him. She didn't know how she could do that. She could barely convince herself.

She pushed her nephew back as she bent to one knee to look him in the eye. "Pack a bag...we're getting out of here...you have five minutes." She told him with hard eyes. The young boy nodded as he went to work.

Abby hustled out of the room and into her parent's. She trotted into her parents closet and made her way over to her dad's side. She opened the specially made wooden dresser and rapidly threw the clothes out. She kept digging until she found what she was looking for; an old Winchester pump action shotgun. She hurriedly grabbed the gun, loaded it, and threw the extra shells into a duffel bag.

"Hurry up,Caleb," She yelled as she descended down the stairs and into the main hallway. Her eyes went down to all the broken photos on the ground. She already knew which one she was looking for. She kicked the rubble with the side of her boot until a photo of two familiar men met her eyes. She slowly bent down and grabbed the picture of Bruce and Adam. She removed the glass frame and folded up the photograph.

She then heard Caleb gasp from the kitchen. Her went wide as she ran into the room to see Caleb staring at his half naked dead babysitter. She grabbed him as he turned to bury his head into her chest, his tears wetting her shirt. She set her guns on the granite countertop as she placed her hands on the boy's head, slowly stroking his blonde curls.

"I heard her screaming...she kept crying and crying for them to stop...but they never did," the boy whimpered as he pulled back from his aunt. "And I just sat there in my closet, hiding like a chicken."

Abby's eyes went soft, her own fears playing into her own mind. "I should..I should have..." Caleb started again as Abby stopped him.

"No...there was nothing you could have done, sweetie.." she told him with a demanding voice. "This is not your fault...so don't you dare blame yourself."

Caleb looked at her with sad but furious eyes. He was going to blame himself until the day he died. Her heart broke at the sight of him. The innocence in his his eye slowly diminishing. This was exactly what Bane wanted. For the people to see the world as he saw it; dark, corrupt, and unforgiving.

"Are you all packed?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I just can't find dad's ring," Caleb said. "We can't leave without it," he protested. Abby just gave him a soft nod, knowing how much her brother's class ring met to the young boy.

"Okay...keep looking for it upstairs...I'll look down here," She told him as he took off upstairs. Abby trotted into the foyer and started going through the drawers for the ring.

A ringing interrupted her search. She pulled out her cell phone.

"Hello," she answered.

"Abby? You okay? Did you find him?" She heard John's voice from the receiver.

"Yeah, he's fine...we are on our way out soon," she told him as she continued to scour through the wooden drawers.

"Okay, good. Gordon and I are hiding at the movie theater on Eucalyptus and ninth...we found some more boys from the station...Foley and Fraiser are here." John said. Abby's heart gave a relived pump to hear that her partner was safe.

"Okay, we'll be there soon," she told the detective as glanced around the house.

She was about to hang up when his voice rang through the phone one more time.

"Abby , please be careful."

Her clenched as she took in the softness of his voice. "Yeah, you too."

She stuffed her phone into pocket as she called out to her nephew. They had to get going. They've already lingered for way too long. It was only a mattered of time before another mob of crazed individuals raided the house once more.

She walked back into the front room as her stopped. Three big men in orange jumpsuits stood at the foot of the stairs.

Too late.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here boys...a welcome out present!" The bald one sneered as his eyes raked down Abby's body. The other two laughed. "Its been awhile since I've gotten some female company."

Abby's heart dropped down to the pit of her stomach as she remembered she had left her weapons on the kitchen counter.

How could she be so stupid?

Abby's eyes quickly flickered to stairs, hoping Caleb had taken to hiding again. The tatted up brunette man slowly started to make his way over to her.

"Come on, sweetie...we won't bite," he taunted with menacing eyes. Abby turned and started to run down the hallway. She whipped her head back around to see the men chasing after her. She needed to get into the kitchen and grab the guns.

She turned the corner into the formal dining room only to be met by a hard chest. Her body was forcefully thrown back as her eyes met a hard man dressed out in mercenary gear. Her eyes went wide as she took in his semi-automatic that was slung around his shoulders. She started to crawl backwards when two arms grasped her shoulders and pulled her up forcefully.

She cried out in pain as the tug reopened her shoulder wound. She felt criminal number one's breath in her ear. "Runnings not nice, sugar tits," he told her as he licked her ear. Abby recoiled in disgust. The man just laughed as his grip on her tightened.

"What do you want us to do with her, Boss?" The escaped con asked. The mercenary took a hard stepped forward and searched the inside of her jacket. He pulled out her cell phone, the photo of Adam and Bruce, and her wallet. He raised his eyebrows at her as he flipped open her wallet.

His dark face grinned as his eyes raked over her badge. "Officer Abigail McClane." He read as the three criminals grinned maliciously. An evil glint lit up the mercenary's eyes as Abby struggled against the big man.

"Your services are no longer needed, Officer." He told her tauntingly as his eyes went to the three men.

"Spoils of war, gentlemen." The uniformed man said as he walked out of the house. Abby's heart dropped as the man left her with the three convicts.

Tears prickled her eyes. She felt the man holding her slightly loosen his grip to turn back to the other two. "I go first," he said roughly. Abby used the slight distraction kick her leg from behind her and into the man's groin. He yelled and fell down in pain as she took off running.

"You bitch!" She heard him yell. However, she didn't get very far as criminal number two caught her by the hair and slammed her into the nearby mirror. She went face first as she grunted out in pain, blood sputtering down from a gash on her head. She laid there on the ground for a second before she felt the man grab her hair again. Before he pulled her up, she grabbed a piece of broken glass and shoved it into the man's throat. The man stepped back grasping his neck in pain, as his jugular bled out the auburn fluid.

Abby's breathing became ragged as she swiftly stood up to face the other two men. Her head became fuzzy and bile made its way up her throat.

"I like kitties with a little fight," the man snarled as he descended upon her. Abby's eyes went wide as she threw a punch into the man's ugly face. However, the hit deterred her more than him. Her knuckles made a huge crack as it hit his stone face. He staggered back just bit, but not far enough for her run past him. Blood seeped from his lip as he brought his sausage fingers up it. He gave her a wicked smile. It was his turn to hit back. Abby's mind did not have the time to register the raised fist before it collided with her jaw. An agonizing throb shot through her face. And then another one through her ribs when the man brought his heel up and kicked her into the next room.

Abby's back arched in pain as her eyes took in her surroundings. Pans hung from the ceiling, granite countertops decked the room. Her eyes went wide; she was in the kitchen. Talk about luck.

She felt heavy footsteps make their way over to her as large hands grasped her shoulders and threw her into the wooden cabinets, causing even more pain to erupt from her shoulder. Her chest landed on a hard granite surface. She glanced a little farther to see her gun sitting on the counter. She needed to get over there. She painfully pushed herself up and over a couple of feet. With her good arm, she urgently grabbed her gun and spun around to face the man. His eyes went wide as she squeezed the trigger, shooting him in the chest. Abby let out a breath as the man fell to the floor.

Two down, one to go.

Her head whipped back and forth, trying find the third man. A pain exploded in the back of her head as criminal number three bashed the base of her skull with a vase. Abby then fell to ground, her vision leaving her for a moment. Her collision with the ground causing her to loose her grip on the gun.

She couldn't comprehend what was happening, her dizziness become worse by the second, until the man dragged her into the living room. She opened her eyes to see a large boot coming towards her and agony spreading through her head. She quickly kicked her foot out and into the man's knee caps as he stumbled in pain. Abby swiftly raised her body and tried to crawl to freedom when she heard the cocking of a gun from behind her.

Her heart stopped as she turned her body around on the ground to face the pissed off man, who now had her own gun pointed at her. She swallowed a gulp as the corner of the man's mouth twitched.

She saw his raised arm clench as she closed her eyes. This was it. The end. Flashes of Caleb, Adam, and John ran through her head. In the end, she would just be another fallen cop...just like Adam. Her eyes closed as she awaited death. At least she went out fighting, she thought to herself.

Her breath hitched one last time before a lone gun shot rang throughout the room.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading :) Hows that for some action? :) If you want to see what happens next, leave a review :)


	11. Chapter 11

You guys make me so happy with all your positive reviews :) THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU

* * *

Someone once told her that regret for the things she did could be tempered by time; it is regret for the things she did not do that is inconsolable.

There were many things Officer Abigail McClane regretted. She regretted not running for class president in the second grade. In result of David Newman's election, Mrs. Linkous's second grade president, recess had been suspended indefinitely. She regretted going through that _Twilight _phase as a young teenager, longing for a glittered pale man to come springing into her life. Which obvious led to led to her next regret; losing her virginity to a pasty vampire wannabe Riley Woodward when she was eighteen. She regretted walking out of that police station that night eight years ago, leaving her brother to burn with the rest of them. But most of all, she regretted for giving up so easily.

Her eyes softly closed, not wanting to see the object of her demise. She waited for the blow, the sharp sting throughout her body. However, she remained numb. Had she imagined the loud bang of the gun? Her frightful eyes peaked open to see the offender collapse onto the tiled floor with a look of shock across his scornful features. Abby's eyes went wide as she tried to process what had just happened. She quickly turned to her head to see her young nephew with her father's shotgun in hand, a look of pure hatred and defiance on his face.

"Caleb," Abby breathed out as the young boy's eyes averted down to his fallen aunt. He swiftly set the gun down and hustled over to the young officer. His unsteady arms wrapped themselves around the injured woman. Abby let out a relieved sigh as she felt the comfort of her nephew. She pulled back and gazed into Caleb's blue eyes. Tears prickled hers as he stared back her. Sorrow and anger slowly compiled into his deep set orbs.

"I wasn't going to make the same mistake twice," he told her firmly. She nodded as she realized his innocence was slowly breaking away piece by piece.

"We have to get out of here," Abby stated as she moved to get up. However, that was the moment when her adrenaline decided to wear off. Immense amounts of pain coursed through her body as she moved each limb. She brought her hand to her face, auburn fluid stained her fingers as she touched the side of her head. Her shoulder was beyond repair and beyond any sort of relief at the moment.

Caleb gently helped his aunt to her feet as her face scrunched up in pain. He swiftly maneuvered her arm to his shoulder so a little of her weight was resting upon him. He grabbed his backpack full of clothes and the shotgun that he had dropped on the floor.

He let out a breath.

It was time for him to become a man.

* * *

Detective John Blake was a trained police official. He was trained for these sort of situations. He was trained to take down an assailant, shoot when he needed to, protect the innocent, and to follow orders. What he wasn't trained for was the sight of a beaten and bloodied Abigail McClane. He had been reading the sewage plans of the Gotham underground with Foley and Gordon when a loud stomping alerted them that someone had entered the theater.

His hands automatically went to his gun as he raised and glanced towards the commissioner. Gordon armed himself and ordered the rest of the scattered officers to quickly prepare themselves for whatever came through those doors.

However, instead of a full on scale armed militia, a young boy with an injured woman hobbled through the bronze doors. John's eyes went wide as he took in the two people.

He quickly holstered his gun and ran forward. "Abby," he breathed out as he took her injured form into his arms. As soon as she realized she and Caleb were safe for the time being, Abigail collapsed into the strong arms of John Blake. Her breathing came out ragged as she fought against the excruciating pain.

"I told you I would make it back," She said with a smile that caused the young detective to smirk. He slowly brought her over to the make-shift medical room they had set-up earlier in the day. Abby took in the young man's warmth as he kept her in his arms until her head her back make contact with a soft surface.

"We need to get you looked at, Ab," he stated as he took a wet towel and dabbed her bleeding forehead. The young officer winced in pain as she tried to pull away. However, Blake wouldn't have it. He kept a firm hand on her uninjured side as he kept her in place.

"What happened?" John asked as he continued to clean her head wound.

Suddenly Caleb came by the two as he plopped a tired squat by his aunt. "We were ambushed in the house by a couple of thugs," the young boy said as he intertwined his fingers with his aunt's hand. Blake's eyes went wide. "I figured. You look like you've gone nine rounds with Stallone."

Abby let out a pained laugh as he continued to work on her cut. "Well, thank God it wasn't Chuck Norris, or we both wouldn't be here," she joked. Blake gave her a small smile. At least she was joking about it. She wasn't as far gone as she looked.

"Abby," Commissioner Gordon said he walked in with a small plump woman behind him. "This is Dr. Elena Hudson...she's gonna patch you up."

Abby nodded.

A half hour later, Dr. Hudson walked out of the room to come face to face with Gordon and Blake.

"How is she?" The young detective asked with urgency.

The older woman sighed. "She's took quite a beating. I don't have any equipment but from what I could tell she has a couple of bruised ribs, a concussion, and four contusions to the face...plus the stitches in her shoulder were completely ripped out...I did the best I could to restitch them, but without the proper tools and meds...its not gonna heal properly."

Gordon sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He needed all the able bodied officers he could get. He needed Abigail healthy and ready to go. Blake crossed his arms and clenched his jaw. He should have gone with her, protected her. His brain went off in alarm. He was letting his emotions get in the way of his judgement. He went right where he did needed to be, which was with the commissioner at the time. He had to do his job, what was best for the city. Retaking the city was the most important thing at the moment. He kept telling himself that, but why did his heart give an involuntarily clutch whenever his gaze rested upon the bruised face of Abigail McClane?

"Any sign of of sexual assault?" Gordon asked. The commissioner needed to know if he or Blake were going to have to deal with aftermath of rape. He prayed to God that Abby didn't have to go through an disgusting ordeal such as that. Like he said, he needed his officers healthy, physically as well as mentally.

John's eyes went wide at the question as he glanced back into the room to see Abby and Caleb laughing about something. The young officer had an affectionate arm over her nephew, who was smiling at something she had said. She didn't look like she had been sexually assaulted. Sure, she looked she put through a giant cheese grater but nothing of her body language suggested violation. The vision of any other man putting his disgusting hands on Abby made the young detective red with fury, not to mention sick to the stomach.

"No, she was one of the lucky ones," Dr. Hudson told the two officers as John's jaw unclenched.

* * *

"_Come on, Sarge...don't you wanna play my little game," the painted maniac taunted as he kept his knife pressed to Officer Wilson's throat._

_Sergeant Adam McClane's jaw clenched as he stared at the Joker. How had he been able take over this station so fast? So stealthily? A minute ago they had the crazed clown locked in a holding cell. Now he had one of McClane's youngest officers by the throat. _

_Abby's young eyes went wide as she let out a shiver. The Joker was staring right at her. "Come on, Doll face...you have to like games.." _

_Abby couldn't move, she should have moved but she was involuntarily frozen in place. Adam turned back towards her as he looked at her with worried eyes. She glanced around at the rest of the cops in the station. All of them pointed their guns at the clown while terror graced their features. _

"_Put the knife down...and we'll let you keep your life," Adam stated with a hard voice. He was beyond reasoning. This madman had killed twelve police officers and a judge in the past week. There was no way Adam was feeling civil or forgiving. _

_The Joker raised his eyebrows at the young Sergeant. "Oh..you'll let me keep my life?" He mocked as his painted grin revealed his yellow teeth. "Heee Haaa haahhha ahah" He laughed._

_And laughed. _

_Abby's stood wide and in shock at this laughing man, his cackling cursing the room. How could one person be so crazy? _

"_I'll you what, Sarge...you give me my one phone call..and I'll let your pretty little doll over there live," the Joker said as he licked the side of his mouth and pressed the knife harder into Wilson's throat. "And maybe Wilson here will get to see his lovely wife and daughter again...who live on Maple and Wilmington...Am I correct, Willy?" The Joker taunted towards his hostage. _

_Officer's Wilson's eyes went wide as his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. The clown was exactly right. His eyes met the one hard ones of his commander's, as if to tell him to listen to the villain. _

"_You're crazy," Adam stated with angry eyes. _

_The Joker's eyes became dark at the sergeant's last statement. He gripped Wilson tighter as his jaw became rigid. "I'm no**t **crazy**..**I'm no**t**," he said, emphasizing the "t." _

"_So what's it gonna be, Sarge?" The Joker started up once again. "You gonna tell your dogs to put down their toys , or are we all gonna see Wilson's insides?" _

_Abby clutched her hands to her chest as her lip quivered in fear. What was Adam going to do? _

_Adam's jaw clenched as the fire in his eyes burned, he had no choice. There was no way he was going to let Wilson be gutted right in front of them. He turned his head to his men. "Put down your weapons," He ordered. _

_All guns were dropped as the Joker grinned even more. _

"_Like I said, Sarge, you have rules." _

_Adam threw his hands up, "Now what?" _

_The Jokers eyes flashed to Abigail, whose eyes became wide with tremors. _

"_She is a pretty thing, isn't she, Sergeant?," The Joker taunted, "Come here, Doll face," He ordered as Abby's stomach flipped. Her eyes flashed towards Adam, who had a pained look on his face. Abby gulp and stood from her chair. She put one foot in front of the other as moved towards the crazed clown. _

_She stopped in front of the lunatic and Wilson. _

"_So young, so fragile...so innocent," the Joker squeezed out as he grinned even more. Abby's palms sweated as she stared up at the mental case. "She should see this world for what it truly is."_

_Adam's eyes turned to confusion. "You said you wouldn't hurt her," he almost yelled._

_This caused the Joker to grin even more. _

"_Ah..ugh..ah...Sarge, I told you I'd let her live," The Joker answer as he scrunched his eyebrows as he tilted his head. "You know, you should really pay attention more, since you are an officer of the law."_

_Abby's hands started to shake as she gave her brother a frightened glance. What was going to happen to them? To her?_

_The Joker looked down at her, as he assessed her even more. Quivers made their way down her spine as her skin crawled. Tears prickled out of her eyes. _

"_Ahhhhh...there is really nothing like destroying innocence," He breathed out with a laugh, as if he were telling an inside joke. _

_The Joker's attention then went back to the sergeant. "Take her outside, Sarge. You have, lets say, four minutes...if your not back by then..." The Joker threatened, "Well, I'll let you use your imagination."_

_Adams eyes went wide as he grabbed his sister. Abby's confused eyes met the Joker's one las time. _

"_Nice chatting with ya, Doll."_

Abigail woke up covered in sweat as pain shot up her ribs. She glanced around at her surroundings, only to realize she was still in the theater. She let out a breath as she ran a shaky hand through her hair. Everything seemed to throb; her face, shoulder, ribs, and back. Her chest felt heavy as she fought to catch her breath. Her eyes lids closed in pain as attempted to regain her senses.

"Aunt Abby, you okay?" A soft voice asked from her side. She glanced over to the cot next her to see her sleepy nephew raising his head in concern.

She gave him a small smile as she whispered, "Yeah, bud, go back to sleep."

The young boy just nodded as his face hit the pillow. He was out like a light.

Abby's eyes went around the room to the various officers fast asleep. It had been more than a hard day for everybody. She swallowed her tiredness as she lifted her body up. She wouldn't be able get anymore sleep tonight.

She walked out of the room and into the main lobby to see Gordon going through maps of the city.

"Hey kiddo," he softly greeted as soon as he became aware of her presence.

"Hi, sir," she answered back softly as she pulled her sweater tighter around her cold body.

"How are ya feeling?" He asked as he took off his glasses to rub his eyes. Abby laughed. "As good as can be, sir."

A small smile formed on the commissioner's face. Abby took in his exhausted face. The bags underneath his eyes were getting darker as the night wore on.

"Can't sleep?" Abby asked as she pulled out a chair.

The commissioner laughed. "Actually...this is the first time in eight years that I can sleep...With Bane's occupation of the city, I don't have to lay awake at night thinking to myself what could be going one behind closed doors...Now its all out in the open."

Abby just gazed at Gordon as she nodded. This man was a war hero. He survived Crane, Maroni, Falcone, and the Joker. With all the evil he has seen, there would be no mental repose for him. He will alway be on alert, always ready to fight, always ready for whatever this city threw at him.

"You should be sleeping, Kid," He told her as she let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Yeah, well, my brain thinks otherwise," She told him as she averted her eyes to the map on the table. Gordon sighed at her, knowing exactly what kept her awake. He ran a hand through his dark hair.

"You know, a lot of us are still suffering from that night," He told her softly. She froze there, staring at the map. She knew exactly which night he was talking about. Not a day went by without something reminding her of the evening in the station.

Her head turned to face Gordon as he continued to speak. "Your brother was one of my best officers, one of Gotham's finest. He was an even better man...He died defending Gotham"

Abby scoffed to herself at the commissioner's words. The more she thought about it, the more she realized what thoughts were plaguing her mind. She glanced down to the ground, her eyes filled with grief and anger.

"This city doesn't deserve our protection," Abby found herself saying. Her eyes became wide as she realized the gravity and familiarization of those words.

Gordon just stared at her for moment before placing his hand on her uninjured shoulder. "Your brother thought otherwise."

Abby's eyes inspected Gordon softly. "I know...which is why we're gonna fight tooth and nail to save it."

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. I am sorry for any mistake you may see... 5 or more reviews will get ya''ll an update :)))


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you all so much for all the AWESOME reviews...I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter :)_

* * *

_Seventh to ninth, right on Speedman Dr. _

Officer Abigail McClane typed quickly into her phone as she hustled down an abandoned alleyway. Her boots softly clicking on the hard pavement below.

"I think its headed up Crenshaw," a masculine voice said from Abby's right. She glanced to the side to see Detective Blake beside her, iPhone in hand. Abby blew out a breath in frustration as she glanced at the back of the well covered truck.

"Dammit," she cursed as she through her back against the concrete wall. They were supposed to be following Truck two through the city. It was there job to pinpoint any patterns the driver took, anything to help them in their quest to determine which of the four trucks carried the bomb.

So far truck two had not taken a single route twice. It was almost impossible to determine which route would be next.

"Shit...I hope that truck isn't carrying the bomb, because we are shitty shadows ..." Abby stated as looked at John, who smiled in return.

"Its not set to detonate for another two months, so the truck is bound to repeat its steps at least once...however, I really wouldn't like to wait that long," John said as he let out a breath.

Abby pulled her jacket tighter around her body. It was getting colder and colder in Gotham. She knew the first snowfall was just a few days away. "Yeah, tell me about it."

"Lets get back to base," John stated as he nodded towards the mains street. "Gordon needs to come up with a new game plan."

Abby just nodded as a cool wind blew past the two police officials. Abby sucked in a breath as she shivered from the chill. She really should have worn a bigger jacket.

John glanced back her. He took in her quivering appearance as they walked along empty streets.

"Come here," he ordered as Abby gave him an odd look. He held out his arm to her, his large coat looking warm and inviting. She hesitated for a moment, her cheeks suddenly getting hot.

"Your gonna catch a cold...and meds nowadays are hard to find." John said as he tilted his head, his brown eyes sporting a playful glint.

He was right.

Abby sighed as she placed herself under his arm, his warmth spreading across her body as she closed her eyes. Their bodies seemed to mold perfectly together. His strong arm wrapped around as if shielding her from the evil world they now lived in. He was a naturally warm person, the heat always seemed to radiate off him. Abby's female hormonal mind imagined his warmth on top of her arched body, her legs wrapped around his powerful waist as he plunged into her very core. She imagine her hands clawing at his back, his breath on her neck, his hands having their way with her.

_Oh god, _she almost moaned out loud as John gave her a strange look. The young officer's eyes went wide as she quickly shook those thoughts away.

"Cold," she stated, trying to cover up her lustful thoughts. In response, John just pulled her closer to his body, an act which did not help Abby's steamy fantasies.

They continued to trot along the sidewalk, both of them gazing at the giant skyscrapers around them.

"I've never seen the city so empty," John stated as he continued to gaze at the desolate street. No one ever came outside anymore if they didn't have to. Gotham was now a war zone. Laws did not apply. Nobody was safe.

"Yeah, same here," Abby breathed out as they heard a voice from behind them.

"You two stop!"

Both cops turned around to see one of Bane's famed mercenaries.

Cargo pants-check

Bullet proof vest-check

Semi automatic-check

Evil menacing scowl-double check

Abby's eyes went wide at the man. He seemed very familiar. She gulped as he gazed over the both of them.

"What are you two doing out?" He asked forcefully. Abby's mind wondered. Why couldn't they be out? Walking around the city wasn't forbidden. Of course, no one in their right state of mind would be out for a Sunday stroll during Bane's occupation.

"My wife and I are just taking a walk," Blake said as he clutched Abby closer to his side. The mercenary looked between to the two of them as Abby gave him a small smile. She placed her hand on John's abdomen and inched even closer to the young detective.

"It was getting kinda stuffy in our apartment, and the weather seemed cool enough," Abby lied to the armed man. The mercenary examined her, as if trying to figure out where he had seen her before.

Abby's heart dropped as she realized he recognized her as well.

His eyes glanced down to their hands as he. "No wedding bands?"

Abby gave the man a grieving smile as she spoke. "We didn't want to wear them outside, with the risk of being stolen."

John decided to add his two cents in. "You know with all the released criminals and unwanted guests running around the city."

Abby closed her eyes at John's statement. She let out a shaky breath, hoping her friend's last statement didn't piss off the man _with _the gun.

The mercenary narrowed his eyes at John. "Let me see your ids." He ordered.

Both police personnel reached into their pockets and pulled out their driver's license and handed them to the soldier.

The man glanced over John's id before flipping to inspect Abby's card. His eyes went wide as he let out a snicker. He glanced up at her with an undying smirk. It was then Abby realized who this man was.

_Spoils of war, gentlemen._

She couldn't believe her shitty luck. This was the same man in her parent's house that day. The same man that just gave her to the escaped criminals to be devoured.

_Fuck me, _she thought.

The man's hands clenched his gun as he gave Abby a crude smile. "Nice to see you again, Officer McClane."

John's eyes went wide as panic washed through him. Both officers knew what Bane's men did with found cops in the city. And there was no way Blake or Abby were going to trial in Dr. Crane's court.

"Both of you are under arrest," the mercenary stated with a hard voice. "Hands on your head."

Abby's eyes turned to fear as she placed both of her hands behind her head. John did the same as his own jaw clenched.

"Now turn around and start walking," The mercenary ordered once more as his gun pressed into Abby's back. The young women flinched forward as she felt the cool metal against her thin coat. Fear started to rise up in her throat as she walked beside John, who was trying to formulate a plan of escape in his head.

The armed soldier-for-hire directed them off the main street and into an alleyway that led to another part of town. Another cold breeze blew through Abby, as she shivered at the chill that ran down her spine. She was beyond cold, almost to the point of becoming numb. Suddenly, an idea ran through her head. She glanced at John, who had his hands firmly behind his head, a look of pure fury on his face.

Abby then started to cough.

And cough.

Her hands went to clutch her sides as she stopped in mid step. She brought her head down as she kept hacking.

The mercenary spoke in a hard voice, clearly confused. "What the fuck is wrong?"

Abby glanced at a John with a pained look. Her eyes started to water, as she clutched her sides. "Fr..freezing," she studerded.

A look of understanding crossed John's features as he turned to the heavily weaponed man. "She's getting over a case of hypothermia.." He started.

"Yeah, what the fuck do you want me to do about it?" The mercenary angrily said as he kept his gun lifted.

"Just let me give her my jacket." John said, with both of his hands still up.

The mercenary was about to deny the request when Abby started to cough even harder and collapsed to her knees. The soldier's eyes went wide, furious that this little episode was slowing them down.

"Look she will move a lot faster once she's warmed up...just let me give her my jacket," John said once more, a look of worry glazed in his eyes.

The mercenary grunted before giving in.

"Thanks," John said hardly as he started to take off his winter coat.

Abby then gasped as if she were losing her breath, which caused the mercenary's eyes to flicker towards her. In that moment of distraction, John took his jacket and swiftly threw it around the man's gun and yanked it out of his hands and on to the ground. Abby quickly kicked her leg causing the man to fall on his side with a loud thump. John quickly picked up the discarded and pointed it at the fallen mercenary.

"Don't move!" John ordered as Abby quickly stood up from her place on the ground. The mercenary stared up wide eyes, shocked that the two officers got the the jump on him so quick.

John eyes turned dark at the man, his jaw clenching. His hands pinching the gun with force. He was ready to kill this man. Abby saw that as she placed a hand on John's hard shoulder. "John, don't," she said shakily.

She felt his shoulders tense as he fought his urge to just to pull the trigger. "John," Abby stated once more, her voice soft.

His eyes flickered towards her as his heart rate started to slow down. He lowered the gun as he saw the fallen man let out a relieved breath. John's jaw clenched once more and he brought the end of the gun down against the mercenary's head, clearly knocking him out. The detective fought to catch his breath as the beating of his heart came back to regular.

He turned to obviously shaken up Abby. "Come on," he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled out onto the street.

"Lets get out of here."

* * *

Later that night, Abby was deep in conversation with Officer George Fraiser. He and his

team had no luck with their appointed truck. The young woman ran a hand through her hair as she sighed in frustration.

"Those bastards know what they are doing," George sighed as he brought up a cup of coffee to his lips.

Abby let out a sarcastic laugh. "We're gonna need a new plan. Before we know it, we're gonna be out of time." She said softly as she gazed at her partner.

"I keep wondering if this is what the French felt like when the Nazis occupied France in WWII," George stated as Abby gave him a funny look. Then she thought about it. The situation wasn't really that different. Bane and Hitler...both war geniuses, both had brains that were a bag full of cats...you could smell the crazy on them.

"We don't have as much time as the French did," Abby stated as she blew out a breath.

"Speaking of French...where's your wife, George?" Abby asked with curiosity. Fraiser blew out a breath. "She's with her sister right now. I'm supposed to go get her later tonight."

Abby's eyes went wide, clearly not liking the idea of her older partner roaming the dangerous streets. "Please be careful...they're hunting cops down like animals."

George gave a hearty laugh. "Please, Abby..do I like look a cop?"

The young woman gazed him over. His plump belly riding over his pants, his beard growing at a rapid pace, and his old Hawaii gracing is upper body. Abby let out a laugh. He did have a point. He looked more like an overworked plumber than an officer of the law.

Abby brought her own mug to her lips and she gave him a playful smile. "Hows that nephew of yours?" George asked.

Abby nodded. "As good as can be, I guess...he's hiding out with my parents," the young woman answered as she stretched her above her head, a loud cracking coming from her right shoulder. The limb was not healing right, nor would it ever.

George looked at her sympathetically. "Have you seen him lately?"

"Yeah, John and I were over there dropping off supplies the other day." Abby answered.

George gave her a look. It was the same look her father always gave; the raised eyebrow with the questioning gaze.

"You and Detective Blake seem to be spending a lot of time together?" He stated with a

curious eye.

Abby blew out a frustrated breath. "What are you getting at, George?"

Officer Fraiser shrugged his shoulders as he placed both of his hands on the table in front of them. "I'm just sayin' Abs...with the way things are goin' now, it might not be the best idea gettin' close to anyone," he said gruffly.

Abby's heart did a such twist as she realized the older man was right. As a child, Abby fell in love with the idea of fairy tales and a happily ever part of her died eight years ago in that station. But somewhere deep inside her she felt as though Blake was her closest thing to a happy ending. Well, that was before the world ended and a madman took over the city. She knew personal feelings were going to have to be put aside to save this city. Emotions equalled weakness and living in Gotham right now, Abigail couldn't afford anymore.

"Things are just so unpredictable now...I don't want you gettin' hurt, girl...You don't need to be distracted either," George finished off.

Abby gave George a small smile. "Don't worry, big guy...Detective Blake and I are just friends."

The older officer blew out a breath as he stood up from the table. "Those are dangerous to have nowadays too." He said as he gazed down at the young woman. He then looked at his watch and spoke once more, "Its my shift for the watch duty...just don't lose your head, kiddo." He placed a friendly hand on her shoulder and then walked off.

* * *

"Hey, you okay?" Abby asked as she took a seat by John, who doing a weapons count. Well, that was what he was supposed to be doing. Instead of meticulously doing inventory on the police's fire arms, the young detective was sitting in a chair staring at one of the semi-automatic assault rifles.

He didn't answer her at first.

"John," she called, trying to get his attention.

Finally his eyes met hers as he spoke, "Yeah sorry..just deep in thought."

"About what?" she asked. He then glanced at her with curious eyes. He then quickly shook his head as replied, "Nothing."

Abby scrunched her eyebrows, knowing there was something wrong with the man. "What's was going on, John?" She asked as he continued to stare at the gun in front of him.

His jaw clenched as his eyes became hard. "I was ready to kill that man today." he said firmly. He then laughed at himself. "A month ago, the thought of killing a person disgusted me, and now..." he said as he looked down angrily at his hands, " Now it comes like second nature...And I'm disgusted of not being disgusted." He said with a rough voice.

Abby gazed at the young detective, his boyish features slowly fading. He was angry...angry at the world...angry at himself. For the first time, Abby saw who the real John Blake was.

And it broke her heart.

She placed a hand on his arm, his muscles tightening at her contact. She gulped as she examined him with her eyes. They've all done things in the past month they were ashamed of. Things they thought they would never do.

His eyes turned to meet hers as she spoke in a soft voice. "We do what we must to survive in this city."

He let out another small sarcastic laugh as his eyes went down to his hands once more.

"Killin' that guy,-I wouldn't have hesitated..wouldn't have even flinched. For you, the things I'm willin' to do or kill, it just... it scares me sometimes," John said softly as Abby just stared at him.

Did she hear him right?

Her breath caught in her throat as her pulse skyrocketed. Her stomach twisted with butterflies as John's dark eyes glanced up at her, awaiting some sort of reply. Abby just gazed at him, not knowing what to say. All she could hear was the pounding of her heart. Her eyes glanced down to her hands as she tried to come up with something to say. Something popped up in head as she looked up to speak only to be met with a pair of soft lips upon hers.

Abby sat there in shock as John's lips pressed against hers in a gentle kiss. Before she knew it, Abby started to responded to the kiss. His rough hand was gentle upon her skin, stroking the loose curl out of her face. Abby's hands went to his shoulder as she pulled him closer by his sweater. The heat of his body was instantly upon her. His tongue begged for entrance to which she obliged. His rough hand ran over the scar on her forehead as his mouth continued to devour hers. Abby clung to him for dear life as her hands grasped at his shirt. She felt his lips pull away from hers and start placing kisses on the side of her neck. The room started to get unbearably hot. His cool lips seemed almost perfect against her blazing skin. She ran a hand through his short hair as he bit the side of her neck. This is what she had been waiting for, what she had been fantasying about since the day she met John.

_...with the way things are goin' now...it might not be the best idea gettin' close to anyone._

George's words ran through her head as John continued to shower her with kisses. Her heart dropped as she remembered her partner was right. The city came first. They had to save Gotham. She couldn't let her emotions render her weak. And she wouldn't let herself become John's weakness.

She quickly pushed the young detective away from her. John gazed at her with lust-covered eyes as his hands remained on her body. A look of question crossed his features.

"I'm-...I'm sorry," she breathed out as she rapidly stood up and left the room.

* * *

HAHAH I know I'm evil...But seriously who would be able to walk away with John kissing you like that? I know sure wouldn't be able to. ..lol...But sorry to do this to you , but its all part of the story :)

5 reviews or more and I will give ya an update :)

Oh one more thing: I am putting together a playlist for this story. If anyone has any suggestions for songs or artists, please feel free to share. :)

Thanks :) And again, You all are so amazing :)


	13. Chapter 13

WOW Thank you all AMAZING reader for all the AWESOME reviews. I can't tell you how much it makes me to happy see you all enjoying this story :)

* * *

Officer Abigail McClane huffed out a breath as she walked into the Gotham Bank. The financial building had turned into a temporary home for most of Gotham's high financial and business advisors.

"Aunt Abby!" Caleb McClane screamed as he jumped up and embraced his young aunt. Abby smiled as she embraced her exuberant nephew.

"Hey buddy," She greeted as she took in his smiling form. It was amazed her that he was still smiling these days, especially with this whole takeover going on. It showed that there was still some light in Gotham, still innocence that hadn't been broken.

The young boy pulled away has he took in his aunt. She looked worn and tired, like she hadn't been sleeping for a few days. But really, who could sleep at a time like this? Relaxation was almost impossible, unless you wanted to get your throat slit as you got some shut-eye.

Caleb's eyes looked behind her, narrowing searching for another person. He raised his eyebrows at his aunt, "Wheres John?" He asked.

Abby gave him a small as her heart gave a clench. "He went to the boys' home today...he needed to drop of some supplies there," she answered as her parents approached.

"I thought you two were inseparable," Eric McClane said as he walked up to greet his daughter, his wife following close behind. Abby just rolled her eyes at her father. He always had something sarcastic say.

"Abby, sweetie," Margaret McClane voiced as she wrapped her fragile arms around Abby. Abby leant into the hug as she took a second to be a little girl in her mother's arms, safe and protected from the world. She tightened her arms around her mother's frail body as she gave a deep breath. There were never many of these moments, moments of security and love.

Abby took a deep breath as she pulled away from her mother. She gave both of her parents a small smile as she brought forth the bag she had brought in with her. "I brought some blankets, coats, and canned food...its gonna started snowing soon," Abby said as she lugged the full bag towards her family.

Her mom look at her appreciatively. Abby glanced at her father as she saw something flash in his eyes, however it was gone in a matter seconds, replaced with the same narrowing stare he always wore.

"Thanks, Abby," her mother said as she placed a hand on Abby's arm. Abby glanced around the financial building, Gotham's most elite sat huddled together around various makeshift fire pits.

_How the might have fallen. _

She laughed at herself. She knew Bane was probably thinking the same exact thing. This had been his plan. For the powerful to suffer, for them to draw their last breath while clutching to the very soul of life.

Her heart clenched.

"How have you guys been?" Abby asked.

Margaret titled her head, "We're getting along, Abby..just like everybody else."

Abby gave her mother a small smile. Margaret was always a fighter. The tough older woman had grown up with four older competitive brothers. She'd be damned if she was going to let a man determine her fate. How she fell in-love with Eric McClane always baffled Abby. Her father was righteous man, always instilled good in his children, however the accountant had seemed to have lost his way. Something that seemed to happen a lot in this city.

Abby glanced around the room once again. "Any more of Bane's men show up?"

Her father gave her a hard look as her mother casted her eyes down.

"Two of them came by yesterday at 2:15 in the afternoon, another two at eight...and one this morning," Caleb piped in as he glanced up at his aunt. Eric's eyes went angry at his grandson. His jaw clenched as his fists went tight at his side.

"Caleb..go sit down," he ordered as he stared the young boy down.

"But Grandpa-" Caleb protested.

"NOW!" Eric almost yelled as Abby's eyes went wide, surprised at her father's sudden anger.

"Come on, sweetie, let your Grandpa and Aunt talk," Margaret said as placed a hand on Caleb's back and directed him back towards their area. The young boy hung his head in shame as he slowly trotted away from the trio. Abby gave her father a desperate stare as she tried to figure out what was going on through his thick head.

"Dad-" she started up as Eric's eyes stared down at her with ill-humor.

"Enough Abigail!...what in the world do you think are doing?" He whispered through a clenched jaw, not wanting to draw attention from everyone else. Abby frowned at her father. It should have clear what she was doing.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing?' I am trying to figure how many men that mad man sends up here on a daily basis?" She whispered back harshly.

"For what?" He asked back with malice as he stepped forward, almost invading the young officer's personal space.

"For Gordon and the rest of the pol-" She started as her father let out a exasperated breath.

"Enough, Abby," he interrupted, "Can't you see there's no fighting back...if they catch you, your as good as dead," he spoke in a strident voice. Eric McClane had lost one child to this damned city. Adam had been his first born, his baby boy. And Gotham's evil had snatched him away. He wasn't going to let his only child he had left fall to same wickedness.

Abby's head crinkled at her father's last statement. Didn't he know what was at risk? Sure, she was risking her life...but if she failed..or Gordon failed...if Gotham failed...everybody was dead. Her life didn't mean a godddamn thing compared to what was at risk.

"What would you have me do, Dad? Stand by and watch everything burn?" She sarcastically asked as she stared up at her father with hard narrowed eyes.

"I would have you live! Adam died believing in the stupid fantasy that he could save Gotham...I won't let you make that same mistake...Adam was an idiot...to think he could even try to save this city...I know your smarter, Abigail" He started to yell as people around the room glanced over to them. "Why can't you-"

Abby's voice rose as anger coursed through her veins, "What? Why can't I be more like you?! Everything for the right price, huh Dad?" Abby started back. "You didn't peg Adam and I for stupid kids, did ya? You didn't think we knew where the newest sport car or new condo came from?!...yeah Dad. You talk about how wretched Gotham is, yet you keep keep adding to the fire."

Eric's eyes became infuriated. "I do what is needed to ensure this family's survival!" He voiced as he grabbed Abby roughly by the arm. Her eye tears up as she took in the man her father had become. He blinked back her wet eyes as her own jaw clenched. She glanced up at her father piercing eyes.

"So do I."

* * *

"Hows the family, kiddo?" Commissioner Jim Gordon asked as Abby as she packed her backpack with supplies. Abby turned and glanced at the commissioner. She let out a small smile. "They're good, sir..gettin' by." She said softly as she awaited her next assignment.

Gordon's mouth twitched up in a grin as he took in the young female. Her shoulders were tensed as he jaw involuntarily clenched and unclenched. She was irate. However, she hid it well. On normal cases, he wouldn't recommend his officers to feel angry while out on a job. It could hinder their emotional judgement on a situation. Nevertheless, this wasn't the normal robbery, or homicide. Maybe anger is just what his men needed to stay motivated.

So he didn't bother to lift the young girl's spirits.

"Do you have your weapon, Officer?" Gordon asked.

"Yes, sir," She responded as moved the flap of her jacket to side, revealing a .45 strapped into her holster.

Gordon nodded. "Good..I need you and Officer Hicks," Gordon said as his hand went up to wave another officer over. "To take these bags full of weapons and supplies over to the boys on 14th...they hiding out in an old Starbucks."

Abby nodded as Officer Hicks hustled over to the two. Officer Kyle Hicks was one of the youngest officers on the force, reaching only twenty-two years of age this past month. The young brunette looked sharp and ready to rock.

"Hicks, McClane...McClane, Hicks," Gordon voiced as he introduced the two officers.

Gordon reached for his glasses as he took them off his face. He quickly rubbed his eyes and then spared a glance at the two cops. "Stay off the main streets, take alleyways, and send me your check points." He ordered as Abby nodded.

Hicks and McClane hauled the weapons bags to their shoulders as they made their way past the commissioner and towards the back door of the theater.

"Oh and McClane," Gordon called. Abby turned around to look at the man.

"Get me a carmel mocha while your at it," he joked as Abby smiled.

"Extra foam sir?" She asked with humor as she turned back to her task.

_God, what she wouldn't do for an actual Starbucks at the moment._

* * *

"So you been on the force long?" Hicks asked the female officer as they trotted through the back roads of Gotham. Abby raised an eyebrow at her fellow officer. Was he really trying to make small talk?

_I guess it wouldn't hurt,_ Abby thought as her stomach knotted up in nerves. It was something that always happened when she was out on the streets nowadays.

"A year," she answered as she spared a glanced at him, "You?"

Kyle Hicks smiled, "Three months today."

Abby let out a laughed. "You picked a hell of a time to join."

"Yeah, tell me about it...I'm a regular cop for a month, and then before I knew it...I'm a resistance fighter." Hicks said as he glanced around the alleyway.

Resistance fighter? Abby raised her eyebrows at the saying. She guess it made sense. They were kind of leading a resistance. Would that make Gordon... John Connor? Abby quickly shook her head as she laughed inwardly. No, machines weren't taking over the world. However, Bane seemed so inhuman that he could be a cyborg. He definitely had the build for it.

"Abby?" Hicks called out as he noticed Abby giving herself weird looks.

The young woman's eyes went wide as she realized her mind had drifted off once again. She quickly shook herself out of her reverie and rubbed her eyes. She needed sleep. Sleep deprivation was the main cause of her lack of focus lately. At least thats what she kept telling herself. Definitely sleep deprivation...not a charming good-looking John Blake.

"Sorry...its been awhile since I slept," She told Hicks with a small smile. The man just nodded as he glanced up at the sky. It was another dark gloomy day in Gotham. What a surprise.

"Any family?" He asked curiously as they both continued to trot through the city.

Abby nodded, "Yeah..parents and a nephew...what about you?"

At this question, Kyle smiled. "Yeah, a wife...just married."

Abby furrowed her brows at the young man. "Just married...you mean before this fiasco?"

The man shook his head. "Nope..last week...We found this one church that hadn't been ransacked yet. And a priest hiding out there..."

"You decided to get married while all this was happening?" Abby asked with bewilderment. How could someone even think of marriage at a time like this?

Hicks laughed, more to himself. "Yeah...it sounds crazy... I know...But I knew I loved her...And with this whole end of the world thing happening...I didn't want something to happen to me and her not know how much she meant to me," He said softly as he reached into his pocket to bring out a picture of his new wife.

"Thats my Emily," He said with a gleam as he showed the photo to Abby.

Abby glanced down at the photo to see a young smiling girl with cropped brunette hair. She looked just as young as Hicks. Abby smiled back up at Hicks. "She's beautiful."

Hicks grinned as he placed the photo back in his pocket. "What about you? Husband? Boyfriend?"

Abby's mind flashed to John as her heart clenched. "No." She simply stated.

Hicks just nodded.

The drop-off went as planned. Gordon's two officers spent an hour in the Starbucks discussing and relaying the commissioner's game plans with the cops in hiding. Abby's heart grew as she realized there were a lot more of them left than she originally thought.

"That went well," Hicks stated as they walked along a trashy alley that led out into 15th street. Abby smiled.

"Did you think it wouldn't?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hicks just shrugged his shoulders. "I mean everybody seemed lifted. It almost seemed like there was hope."

Abby turned to the young man and spoke, "If there's no hope...what do we have to fight for?"

Hicks nodded as the two continued to walk back in silence.

Suddenly Abby felt something wiz past her as a loud gun shot rang through the alley. Her heart started pump as her eyes went wide. Hicks quickly grabbed her and pulled her behind a dumpster. Her back hit the cool metal as gunshots continued to scatter all around them. Her breathing came out ragged as she took out her gun. Hicks did the same thing as he gave her a nod.

She gulped down her fear as she pulled out a mirror from from her pocket. She put it towards the ground and peaked it out from the dumpster.

What was she saw the in reflection surprised the hell out of her.

"Come out, Pigs!" A voice taunted from yards away.

"What do you see? Bane's men?" Hicks asked.

Abby shook her head. "No..they're just kids...can't be more than eighteen years old."

Hick's eyes went wide. The shots continued. The sound of the bullets against the dumpster rang throughout the street. Abby threw her head back against the dumpster in frustration.

"We can't just shoot them?" Hicks said as his eyes held sympathy.

Abby looked at him conflicted. "They're shooting at us!" She protested. "What the hell are we supposed to do?"

"Come out..come out.." the teenagers continue to taunt. Abby's eyes stared into Hicks.

"They're not gonna show us any mercy,Kyle," She said using his first name. The bullets continued to ricochet around them . Abby clenched her eyes shut, for just moment to push back her tears of terror.

"They don't know what they're doin' To them the guns are just toys ...we can't just gun them down!" Hicks voiced, his righteousness showing though his features.

"That is exactly what they are doin' us." Abby retorted.

"If we just kill them, we're no better than Bane."

Hicks blew out a breath as he thought for a second. He raised his eyes to meet Abby's distressed face. "I'm gonna go talk to them." He stated.

Abby's eyes went wide. "What! That fucking crazy!" She protested as her fellow officer stood up with his hands up in the air. "I'm coming out _unarmed," _he shouted as he emerged from behind the dumpsters. Abby gazed at him crazily.

She heard the kids snicker as Hicks slowly walked towards them, hands up in surrender.

"You don't have to do this," Hicks said softly as he slowly walked towards the armed kids. The delinquents continued to taunt and snicker.

"Dude, I've never shot a cop before," one of them told the other. Abby's eyes went wide as she realized there was no way Hicks was coming out of there alive without her help.

Officer Kyle Hick's eyes went wide as one of the hooligans raised his weapon and was about to fire. His heart stopped for moment until he heard gunfire from behind him. He turned to see Abby come forth, gun up and firing. He was about to do the same. However, like many before him, his draw didn't come fast enough.

Everything went silent for Hicks as a burning sensation erupted in his chest. He glanced up to see Abby gaze at him with wide eyes and yell his name. His knees collapse to ground as he realized what was happening.

He was dying.

Abby's heart dropped as he saw Hicks fall to the ground, blood over pouring from his chest. She continued to fire at the kids. She hit one as he fell to ground in a heap. They carried on shooting at her, however, their youth and inexperience showing through their horrible aim.

Abby fired another shot right into the head of the leader.

Two down and one to go.

Abby crouched down behind another dumpster as the last shooter continued to fire upon her. "Come on, Abby," she told herself as her heart rate skyrocketed.

She glanced to her right see Hick lying ground writhing in pain. Tears shot to her eyes as she threw head back against the metal. "Damn it," she cursed. She needed to get to Hicks.

Suddenly the shooting behind ceased. She heard the kid bang at his gun as he cursed. His gun had jammed. Abby eyes went wide, this was her opportunity. She lifted herself from behind the metal contraption and fired her gun.

Her first shot had gone through the kid's knee. He descended to the ground as he yelled out in pain, his gun falling to his side.

Abby walked over to him, gun still pointed. The kid's eyes went wide as he held his hands up in surrender. Abby paused to stare at him for a moment. He was asking for mercy, begging for it.

Abby gazed at him. How many innocent people had he killed? How many people had lost sons, daughter, husbands to this man.

"Please," the man begged.

Abby knew if she showed him any kind of compassion, he would turn on her the moment she turned her back. She saw his eyes inch towards his fallen gun.

Abby clenched her jaw. "Not today," She whispered as she lifted her gun and fired into the man's head.

Abby's heart dropped to her stomach at her actions. Her body tensed. It had to be done. The kid would have continued to kill others if he had gotten past them, if she had let him get away.

She heard a cough from behind her as her eyes went wide. She turned and hustled over to the fallen officer.

"Kyle! Kyle, can you hear me?" She said as she kneeled to her knees and inspected the shot man. All she got in response was a cough full of blood. Tears sprang to her eyes as she glanced at his auburn chest.

"You're going to be fine," She told him as she took his head in her hands. His pained eyes looked at her. Both of them knew she was lying. He had lost too much blood.

Tears poured down Abby's face as she stroked the side of his face. His arm extended out to the side, reaching for something. Abby furrowed her brows as she followed his arm to a fallen paper to his side. She grabbed it to realize it was his photo of Emily. She softly placed it in his hand as he continued to cough out blood.

He clutched the photo to his chest as his eyes closed. Abby's eyes remained still as life from her fellow officer drained.

In a matter of seconds, he was gone.

* * *

"You okay?" Detective John Blake asked as he gazed at his young counterpart. Abby kept her eyes towards the ground as the two officers trotted their nightly route around their designated streets. John had heard what had happened earlier in the day with Abby and Hicks. He knew she wasn't taking it well. Anyone with eyes could tell with one look to her face. Her eyes were drained. Her head killed. She was not having a good day.

"Abby?" John asked as it started rain. Abby glanced up at the sky as droplets started to shower them both. "Fucking figures," she muttered to herself. She pulled her jacket closer to her as she walked beside John. Her shoulders let out a shiver as her breath became cold.

The rain continued to pour.

And pour.

John growled as he realized the storm wouldn't stop anytime soon. "My apartment is just around the block...we can't wait out the storm there," He said as he glanced at Abby, who just gave him a nod in approval.

The pair ran through the rain and made their way into John's apartment. Abby let out a breath as they stepped into the dry structure, their wet clothes clinging to their shivering bodies.

John glanced at Abby. Neither of them had brought up the kiss. The atmosphere around them was tense as the sexual tension between them rose. John had no idea what to say to her, how to make to her feel any better.

"I'll go get us some dry clothes," he told her as he wandered into his bedroom. He emerged back out three minutes later to see Abby sitting at the window ledge, staring out at the rain. Her wet hair was clinging to her, as stray tears ran down her face.

"Hey," he said softly as he walked over to her. She quickly sniffed and turned to look at him.

Her voice became soft as she turned back towards the window. "It was raining that night..." she started as John's eyes became wide, realizing she meant that night at the station. Her lip quivered as flashes of that evening ran through her mind.

"I had gotten into a fight with my parents...I don't even remember what for..." She said as she glanced down at her shivering hands. " My mom called Adam. And he found me..he always did. He was about to get off his shift when mom called him. But he just dropped everything to come and find me."

John just stood there, his eyes wide with curiosity. Abby had never once mentioned that night to him, or anyone for the matter.

She bit her lip as she continued. " After he picked me up...he ugh..he needed to go back to station to grab something because he had left so abruptly... Turns out in the thirty minutes he was gone...they had caught the Joker...I..I've never seen anyone like him..." Abby heavily spoke as she wrapped her arms around herself. " It was only a matter of minutes before he took over the station. Adam told me to run and hide...but I- I couldn't take my eyes off the Joker...I was too scarred, too intrigued."

John slowly walked a little closer to her. " He said he wanted to play a game...and he kept laughing...and laughing...I can still hear it in my head...he told me I should see the world as he saw it," She said as she let out a laugh.

_"She should see this world for what it truly is."_

"He had Adam walk me out of that station...I remember walking out into the rain and glancing back at Adam...That one look told it all; it would be the last time I would see him...The next thing I knew the station blew up like the forth of July." Abby finished as she wiped her face.

"The maniac let me live..and blew my brother to hell."

Guilt was written all over her face as he stared at her. John's eyes turned soft at her. He had lost both parents at a young age, so he could imagine the pain that she was going through.

He let out a breath as he began to speak. "I know what your going through, Ab...You're angry at the world..at him..why he let you live-"

Abby scoffed as she interrupted John. "Oh I know exactly why he let me live..so I could see the world as he saw it; dark..corrupt..unforgiving." She said as she glanced down. Flashes of today ran through her mind. The image of a dying Hicks, clutching his wife's photo...killing the armed kid as he asked for mercy. "So I would grow up to be just as fucked up as he was." Abby finished as John just stared at her.

John knew what she talking about. Hell, he went through it with that mercenary not two days ago. They all were questioning their humanity at this point. He turned and grabbed a blanket from his couch. He wrapped the cotton material around his shivering friend as she leant into his embrace.

He then repeated the same thing she had told him. "We do what we must to survive in this city." he spoke softy as he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "We've all done things we're not proud of," He spoke as he rose up. "Its what we do right now that makes a difference," He said as he started to walk towards the kitchen.

Abby's eyes went wide as she gazed at his retreating back. Her recent conversation with Hicks coming back to her.

"_You decided to get married while all this was happening?" Abby asked with bewilderment. How could someone even think of marriage at a time like this?_

_Hicks laughed, more to himself. "Yeah...it sounds crazy... I know...But I knew I loved her...And with this whole end of the world thing happening...I didn't want something to happen to me and her not know how much she meant to me,"_

She swiftly stood up, letting the blanket fall to the floor as she eyes the young detective in the kitchen.

"Fuck it," she said as she stalked up to him and forced her cold lips against his. Now was not time to be worrying about tomorrow. If she learned anything today, it was that she could draw her last breath at any moment. And she'd be damned if she were to die without the taste of John Blake on her lips.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. I know this chapter is sort of dark and heavy. But thats how i feel the movie was. I am trying my best to fit this into Nolan's verse of the movies...and his vision of it was not bright and happy.

P.S. Next chapter things are gonna get steamy :)

So 5 or more reviews will get ya'll an update.


	14. Chapter 14

Again thank you so much for all the reviews. You guys never cease to amaze me :)

I planned to have this chapter out earlier, but I had to take my dog to the ER. So I am very sorry for the wait.

On to the chapter :)

* * *

John's hands automatically grasped her face as his own lips started to move against hers. To say he was surprised would be an understatement. He never expected her to bring up the kiss, let alone plant one on him herself. Abby's hands went to his short hair as she pulled and tugged, anxious to get closer to him. His tongue entered her mouth as she she let out a small moan. John had never heard anything sexier. His hips pressed against hers as he back her against the counter, his lips still devouring hers. The young woman grunted in pain as the edge of the countertop dug into her back. However, that wouldn't be enough to dieter Abigail's desires. Her right hand left his hair and trailed down to the end of his sweater. John soon felt her cold hands against his bare abdomen.

His lips left hers momentarily to plant wet kisses down her neck. She titled her head to the side to give him better access. His mouth felt like heaven against her skin, his moist lips adding more fuel to the fire burning within her. Abby's breathing came out ragged as her hands ran up and down his sides. She decided to grind her hips into his, an act which he seem like. John let out a low guttural moan against her neck as the friction between the two officers increased.

All these months of sexual tension finally taking its toll.

One of John's hand slowly crept up her wet shirt to cup her lace-covered breast. Abby threw her head back as his hand massaged her mound through the fabric off her bra.

"John," she breathed out as the young detective smiled against her neck. He felt her arch into him once, her jeans rubbing against his most sensitive area. The room started to get hot as the young man's senses started to come back to him. He slowly pulled away from the writhing pinned woman.

His eyes met hers as her chest rose and fell heavily. Her blue eyes were filled with lust as she gazed up at him, her hands still grasping his sides. He knew what she wanted. Hell, he wanted it too...for so damn long. It was all he could he about for awhile. She was his biggest distraction, his kryptonite. He was so caught up in the moment that he didn't realize she was shivering. His eyes went wide as he realized she was still in her wet clothes. Her eyes followed his gaze to her drenched clothes as she understood what he was worried about. She gave him a small smile as she reached up to peck him on the lips. The peck started to turn heated once again as Abby laced her fingers through the man's belt loops.

John pulled back once again as he closed his eyes to regain his senses. He opened them to see Abby gazing up at him, eyes wide with passion.

"We need to get you warmed up," John said as he tried to gulp down his arousal. His eyes flickered towards his bathroom as he picked Abby up and trotted to his known destination.

"John!" Abby squealed in surprise as they enter bathroom. John softly set her down as he reached to turn on the shower. He turned back to her and placed his lips upon hers once again. Abby seemed to get the idea as she smiled into the kiss, eager to return to their previous activities. Her cold fingers gripped the material of his sweater and pulled the clothing over his head. Abby's eyes went wide as she took in shirtless John Blake. He looked even better when she wasn't stitching him up. Her gaze was cut short as John's hands went her shirt. After stripping her of her wet material, his hands swiftly undid her bra, releasing her breasts. Once both of them disrobed of their pants and undergarments, John wrapped his strong arms around Abby and placed her under the hot water. Abby moaned as the warm cascading water brought feeling back to her numb skin. John stepped into the tub as his eyes never left Abby. There she stood, naked and wet in HIS shower, awaiting for HIM to take her. He watched her as she bit her lip and returned his gaze.

"Come on, Cowboy," she told him as she leant back against the shower wall. John's face broke out into a smile as his lips descended upon hers. Their lips moved at once as one of his hands made its ways from her neck, slowing trailing its way down her breasts, her stomach, and then finally reaching her womanhood. Abby broke the kiss and threw her head back in ecstasy as John gently thrusted one of his fingers into her center.

"Oh God...Jo-John," She groaned as he hands grasped his shoulders. The detective smirked as he watched Abby arch her back in pleasure. God, it would something John never got tired of seeing. John's lips then placed themselves on the side of her neck, biting, licking, and sucking as his fingers continued their work inside her. She wiggled against him as her little moans made him harder by the second. Abby felt that clenching her in lower belly as John added another finger into the mix. His fingers curled within her as she was thrown off the edge.

"John!' She came as her breath left her. John smiled into her neck as he felt her knees start to give out. His hands automatically grasped her hips to steady her as he pulled his face back to get a good look at this amazing woman. Her eyes remained fuzzy with lust. Her blood was pumping but definitely not up to her upper body. All she could even think of was this man in front of her and how much she needed him inside of her.

"I need to feel you, Abby," his deep voiced said with passion. Abby could barely form a coherent sentence as she was still coming down from her high. All she could feel was the vibrations of her body and the hot water cascading down upon them. Her voice cracked but at least it seemed to find her. "Please..just get inside me already," she breathily commanded as John let out a smile.

"Yes ma'am," He responded in his city accent as he pulled one her legs over his hips and thrusted into her. Abby's head was thrown back in pleasure as John buried his head into the crook of her neck.

"God, your tight." He groaned as his eyes shut to take in the feeling of her. He felt her nails digging into his back as his hips started to move within her. Her body felt slick and warm as the shower continued down upon them. His hands gripped her thigh rough and secure as he pumped into her harder. He knew she would have bruises later. And boy, would he enjoy making it up to her.

"J-John..rrrr..right there," Abby whimpered as he took her against the shower wall. Gotham could be burning to ground at this very moment and she couldn't care less. Her hand ran up his neck and threaded themselves through his hair. God, she was close. She stood up on her tip toes so her hips could match his. John groaned as Abby continued to curl into him. Her lips deposited gentle kisses on his neck as she moaned aloud in his ear. Her breath on his neck seemed to drive him even crazier.

Damn, he was close.

"Almost there," Abby moaned as John proceeded pump harder and faster. He felt his own edge coming as he reached down in between their slick bodies and pressed against the nerves between Abby's legs.

"Ahhhh..." Abby moaned as convulsions shook her body, her orgasm raking everything insight. John thrusted one final time before spilling himself inside Abby. His head rested in the crook of her neck, his body pinning her to wall, and the shower still cascading down upon them. Both of them fought for their breaths, not to mention their heart rates. John kept his body pressed again Abby's as her head fell against his chest.

Soon the water turned cool. John lifted his body aways from the young officer and reached over to turn the shower off. Abby opened her slowly, her lips swollen from his kisses, and gazed at John as he grabbed towels for the both them. Abby sighed in contentment as Blake wrapped her in a brown fuzzy towel and lifted her out of the shower. Abby was glad he did, she knew after that she wouldn't be able to walk. She felt his strong arms lift her as her wet hair clung to her face. He gently set her down on the bed below as he crawled in next to her.

John then lifted the covers over the both of them as Abby turned to face her lover, her eyes piercing his. To her, he was perfect. He wrapped an arm around her as he pulled her closer.

"John," she called as he closed his eyes.

"Hmmmm.." He answered with closed eyes.

"Promise me we'll never stop fighting." She almost whispered.

John then opened his softly as he stared at.

"I promise."

* * *

Thank you so much for reading :) I always get nervous when I write these sort of chapters... Please review and tell me how i did.

5 or more reviews will get ya'll an update :)))


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you all so much for all the AWESOME and AMAZING reviews :)))

Sorry this update took awhile. I had to move back to school, which is LITERALLY across the country. :)

* * *

Officer Abigail McClane's eyes slowly fluttered opened. A slight haze covered her tired vision as she tried to take in her surroundings. A dark messy room covered her sight as her head slowly rose up, her curly hair sticking up at all ends.

Abby furrowed her brows as she took in the pressure on her waist and the soreness between her legs. Her eyes flashed down to see a well muscled arm draped across her naked mid-section. Her heart went into overdrive as memories from last night flooded her brain. She bit her lip in a small smile as the blush creeped to her cheeks. She glanced over to her side to see a sleeping Detective John Blake. His always perfect hair was tousled as his mouth was slightly parted, giving off a light snore. He looked so peaceful, so calm. The usual lines of worry on his face were gone, allowing Abby to see the youth in him.

Heat radiated off her body as she glanced down at his hands as they curled into her waist. She remembered his strong hands, the way they worked inside her as he took her against the wall. She remembered the way her skin felt against his as he thrusted into her as she clung on to him for dear life.

Abby continued to stare at John. To her, he was perfect. He was kind, secure, funny, and flawed. He was angry, resentful, and at times, unforgiving. However, that seemed to ignite Abby's feelings even more.

She loved the way he looked at her...the way he said her name...the way he was with Caleb...the way he knew how to figure her out.

He always knew what to say, what to do.

Abby's heart dropped as a realization hit her.

She was in-love with him.

George's words came back to her as she continued to gaze at the naked man before her.

_I'm just sayin' Abs...with the way things are goin' now, it might not be the best idea gettin' close to anyone."_

She did just the opposite. She had gotten even closer to John and realized her feelings for the man. Abby ran a hand through her hair as she let out a small quiet chuckle. It really did sneak up on you just like that.

"Stop thinking," a deep voice ordered from beside her. Abby turned to see John opening his eyes as he took in her disheveled form. He let out a smile as he realized they were both naked, which meant last night really did happen. "You think too much," he said as he started to sit up.

Abby gave him a small smile. She knew he was right. She was always her own worst enemy. Ever since she was child, it was she who held herself back. In the fifth grade-

"You're doing it again," John said as he saw the glazed look in Abby's eye. The young woman let out a laugh. "I can't help it," she told him. "Its something I've always done."

A mischievous glint crossed John's eyes as a smirk graced his features. "I guess I'll just have to distract you then," he said as his lips descended upon hers. Abby smiled into the kiss, the heat quickly returning to her body. John's hands made their way to her hips as he pulled her under him, skin on top of skin. Abby let out a moan as John's lips left hers to place small kisses up and down her neck.

"John," she softly moaned as John smirked against her neck. He moved his head to look softly at her. Both of them knew what they had to do. They both knew living in this fantasy couldn't last forever. Gotham needed saving. And with the Batman gone, it was their time to rise up to occasion.

Abby gently threaded her fingers into John' short hair. His darks eyes probed her as he searched for something. Something Abby hoped he wouldn't find. His hands played with her curls as his thumb ran over her scar on her eyes darkened at his thoughts.

"I should have been with you," John stated as he clenched his jaw, remembering the image of a battered Abigail McClane limping through the glass doors.

"You were right where you needed be, John." Abby honestly told him as his thumb continued to trace her scar.

"The things they could have done to you," he whispered more to himself.

"But they didn't, John...I got away," she told him, as she remembered the three criminals she had taken down. She closed her eyes as she tried to rid herself of the thoughts. She could still smell the man's dirty breath, still feel their rough hands on her, still see the evil in their eyes.

"The thought of any other man touching you-" John started as his eyes became darker and breathing increased, "drives me fucking crazy."

Abby's eyes went wide at John's confession. Her heart swelled as her hands ran down his bare back, wanting to trace every crevice, every outline he had. His eyes closed for a second, then opened back up to face her. She brought her lips up to peck his as her heart continued to thump out of her chest. Abby gave him a small smile as she arched her body against his.

"You don't have to worry about that, because I don't want anyone but you touching me," She softly confessed. John's eyes went wide as his face broke into a boyish smile. That was probably the best news he had in awhile...the best news he had heard ever.

He kissed her again as passion ignited in both of the officers. John's tongue traced her lips as she parted them, allowing him in. His hands sketched down her body at an agonizing slow pace. Abby moaned in distress as she pushed her body even more into John. The young detective smiled against her lips as his hands found her breasts. He tenderly massaged them as Abby's mouth continued to work against his. She wrapped her leg around his torso as she felt his hardness on her thigh.

The room became hotter by the second. The rain pounded against the window. Lightening illuminated the grey sky. Mercenaries and criminals ransacked the streets. Citizens sat terrified in their homes. And a bomb truck was slowly make its routes around the city.

Gotham was fading.

However, nothing seemed to pull apart the two Gotham police officers.

Abby whimpered as John's hand made its way in between her legs, his fingers rolling against her sensitive bundle of nerves. Jolts of pleasure ran through Abby's body as she moved her lower body against her lover's hand. John broke the kiss as he took in her writhing form. He loved it when Abby was spinning out of control. The way her lips parted as she arched against him, writhing in undeniable pleasure. God, he loved it when she arched into him. There was nothing more arousing.

"John please," she whimpered again. Another smile graced the detective's lips as he leant down to kiss her once again. He then slipped a finger inside of her as she bucked against him. Her tight walls clenched at his touch.

"Stop playing, John," she whispered against his lips. The man grinned as he pulled his fingers out and moved his hips forward to thrust into her.

Abby closed her eyes, her soreness triggered. She wined against him as he gazed her at her.

"You okay?" He breathily asked. She was tight. He knew that from last night. It took everything self restraint he had to not start jack hammering away. Abby took a moment to adjust to the feeling once again.

"Mmhmmm...keep going," she said. And John happily obliged.

Abby's breath was lost as he moved inside her.

"Jesus Abby," he moaned into her neck as she raked her fingers up and down his spine. Abby always had a thing for shoulders and backs. She could feel his back muscles clenching as he moved inside of her. Somehow that turned her on even more.

John grabbed her hands and placed them above her head as he intertwined his fingers with hers. Abby couldn't look away from the man on top of her. He was beautiful. Light sweat glistened his muscles as he moved on above her, a look of pure rapture on his face. There was nothing more exquisite.

"Deeper John," she gasped as she rolled her hips. She needed more of him, all of him.

"Fuck, Abby," he moaned into her mouth as he suddenly picked up the speed . He continued to move inside of Abby as each thrust went deeper and deeper, sending the young woman more and more into oblivion.

Abby was pretty sure her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She couldn't tell which way was up or who Bane was at the moment. All she cared about at the moment was the man on top of her. The man who understood her better than anyone else on the planet.

Abby's walls clenched against him as she came undone from below him. She threw her head as her hand squeezed his tightly. Her back bent in satisfaction. "John," she moaned over and over.

The sound of his name from her lips was what threw the detective over the edge. His hips plunged forward one last time before he collapsed on the younger officer.

Abby's breathing came rushed and ragged as John just laid his head in the crook of her neck. The warmth of his breath on her neck caused Abby to sigh in contentment. She ran her fingers through his hair as she tried to catch her own breath.

"Do you want me to move?" John asked into her neck.

"God no," Abby let out. She loved the feeling of his body on hers. Sure, he was heavy, but he was also warm, safe, and there was no other place where she felt this protected.

John let out a deep laugh at her response. Abby continued to slide her fingers through his hair as her mind drifted off.

She knew they had to get up. Get back to Gordon. Save Gotham.

"John," she called softly.

"Hmmm?" John answered, head still in the crook of her neck.

"Can we stay here forever?" She asked as John lifted his head to look at her, a small smile gracing his young features. He wasn't ready to get back to reality either. Why couldn't this have happened when the world wasn't coming to an end? At a time where he could treat her the way she deserved. He would have done it right. He would have bought her dinner, took her dancing, walked her to her door, left her with a lingering first kiss.

Now he did not have the luxury of that. It was here and now that mattered. Who knew what tomorrow could bring? They could be in the same place they are now, or they could be gasping for breath beneath the freezing ice.

His eyes flickered to the rain-covered windows as the thunder roared in the background. He brought his eyes back to the woman below him.

"Its still raining," he told her. She knew what he meant right away. Her lips curved up in a slight smile. She brought her lips up to his once again.

They had today.

Gotham would have to wait until tomorrow.

* * *

I know...more smut...sorry ...I just saw the amazing Joseph Gordon Levitt in "Premium Rush" and all that ran through my head were dirty thoughts. So technically its not my fault. :) That man is too good looking for his own good..LOL...Not to mention all the "Looper" commercials that are on TV nowadays. I also saw "Lawless" which has another amazing performance by Tom Hardy. So my mind has definitely been in the gutter for the past week.

But anyway, back to the story, thank you so much for reading. And as always, REVIEW, REVIEW, & REVIEW. :)

5 or more reviews will get ya'll an update :)


	16. Chapter 16

Seriously, you guys are beyond amazing! Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews!

* * *

"_I'm very sorry for your loss, young one," An unknown man in a business suit placed his hand upon fourteen year-old Abigail's shoulder. She glanced up at him as rained poured from the grey sky above. Light blonde hair and a pale face greeted her. She knew she had seen the man around from time to time. However, his face did not seem familiar. _

_Probably just another one of her father's colleagues. _

_Abby gulped, clutched her black coat tighter, and gave the man a nod. He gazed down at her for a moment, expecting her to say something. _

_But how could she?_

_How could he expect her to say anything. A few feet away from them, her dead brother was being lowered into the ground where he would stay for eternity. Tears sprang to Abby's eyes once again as she thought about how she would never see Adam's smile again, hear his jokes, feel his warm embrace. _

_How could the loss of one person leave her feeling so empty, so alone?_

_Abby gazed past the man to see the black coffin being hauled down into the ground. Her heart ached as she watched her mother almost collapse into her father's arms. Two year-old Caleb stood there next to the pair, not knowing what to do. Not knowing that his daddy was never going to come home. He would never grow up playing catch with his father, never have that bond that most boys depend on. _

_Her chest became heavier by each passing second. Her hands started to twitch as her knees started to weaken. _

_Abby turned from the trio and dropped her umbrella, allowing the the cold drops of rain to soak her body. She glanced up at the man before her and gave him a hard look before taking off into a sprint in the opposite direction. She needed to get away from everybody and everything. _

_She kept her head down as her black skirt swished around her knees. The rain continued to cascade down upon her. She fought to keep her tears in. She would not cry, not anymore. She stopped short of a small meadow that bordered Gotham's cemetery. She glanced around the colorful plants that shown through the darkness. Any other time she would have been happy to see such flowers blooming in this kind of weather. _

_But not today._

_Especially not today. _

_She wanted everything to be as dark as she felt. Anger coursed through her veins as her body took her forward to start ripping and tearing at all the bright blossoms that graced the meadow. Her hands shredded tulips, roses, weeds, anything she could get her hands on. Her knees collapsed to the ground as mud splattered her stockings. The dress her mother had picked out would be ruined in a matter of moments. Her hands continued their work as she felt someone grab her from behind and crush her to their chest._

_The smell of smoke and aftershave invaded her nostrils. She recognized the figure right away. He felt like Adam, had the aura as him, the same mannerisms. _

_But he would never be Adam. _

_Bruce wrapped his strong arms around the girl as she finally broke down into his chest. He could feel her hot tears soak through his expensive Armani coat as he stroked her curly blonde hair. _

_Abigail couldn't hold it in any longer. Tears opened up like a floodgate, running down her face and into Bruce's jacket. She clung to him as she started to shake. The billionaire's arms tightened around her as he thought about the loss they had just both suffered._

_She had lost a brother._

_Adam had been more than a friend to him. He had been a brother._

_Tears prickled down from his brown orbs as his knees gave out and sent them both toppling onto the murky ground. The rain never ceased. _

_Her kept his arms around as grief and guilt engulfed him. He should have been there. He should have saved them. _

_Rachel_

_Adam_

_His heart gave a huge clench as he let out a small sob into Abby's hair. He should have told her that everything was going to be okay, that everything will work out, that time heals everything. However he only managed to get out three little words that he knew wouldn't do a damn thing. _

"_I'm so sorry."_

* * *

"Hey bud," Detective John Blake greeted Caleb as he walked into the upper level of Gotham's Financial Bank. Caleb's eyes lit up as he took in the man walking up to him. It had been awhile since he had seen John.

"John," he stood up as he went to embrace the older detective, excited to see him. John smiled and wrapped his arms around the younger boy.

"What are you doing here?" Caleb asked as he pulled back. Not that he wasn't happy to see John. Its just he never showed up here without Abby. And Aunt Abby was no where in sight.

"I just came to check on you and your family," John answered as he glanced past them to see Eric and Margaret McClane deep in conversation with four other people.

"You mean you came to see if you could get an inside man," Caleb stated as he looked up at the detective.

John's attention was quickly brought back down to his girlfriend's nephew. His eyes went wide at the young boy's keen observation.

"What makes you say that?" John asked as his brows furrowed. This kid really did know too much.

Caleb gave him a dumb look as he spoke. " Come on, dude...Really? I may be young but I'm not stupid."

John smirked. This kid was definitely related to Abby.

"So you need an inside man or what?" Caleb asked as he sighed.

"Yeah, any recommendations?" John asked as he glanced around the room, hoping to find a capable individual who felt like being a hero.

Caleb smirked. "Yeah...me."

John's eyes went wide as quickly shook his head. Abby would kill him if he put her nephew in harm's way. And if he was being honest, he was growing quite fond of the mouthy kid himself.

"Absolutely not," he stated and crossed his arms over his chest. There was no way in hell that was going to happen.

Caleb gave him an incredulous look.

"What? You want one of these airheads getting the 411 for you?" Caleb asked as he threw his hands up in the air in a dramatic action. The boy always did have a thing for the dramatics.

John sighed and bent down to look at the boy. "Caleb, if you got hurt, your aunt would never forgive me...not mention I would never let it go myself." John said in a soft voice while placing a his hand on the boy's shoulder.

Caleb's blue eyes gazed at him. "The man to the right of me is Ashur Flores, owns the bank we're in. The young woman talking to him is his secretary Elise. The older lady by Flores is his wife, Jane. Flores is having an affair with Elise..." Caleb started as John's eyes went around the room.

"...Flores thinks he is so sly...but what he doesn't know is that Jane is currently banging Jimmy Greenburg who works for Lucius Fox at Wayne Enterprises..." Caleb then nodded his head to point out the man in the corner behind John. " Ryan Tilbert...consultant at M&P's law firm. Every night he sneaks out of here to drink in the alleyway of 14th and Midway. An alleyway in which Bane's men always seem to forget about."

John's eyes couldn't have gotten any bigger than they were at that moment. He was beyond amazed at this kid. His lips parted as he was about to speak. However, Caleb decided to keep talking.

"Every other day at two thirty in the afternoon, two of Bane's men come in and patrol the place. The tall one is alway carrying a 750 Woodsmaster Carbine. The short fat one is strapped with a R-25 Modular .243 Winchester...Not very efficient in my opinion, but can still scare the shit out of you."

John gave out a soft laugh. "How do you know all this?"

Caleb raised his eyebrows at the older man. "Please...Call of Duty and _Law and Order _24/7 can go a long way."

The detective laughed once again. "I can see that, man."

Caleb tilted his head at the cop. "So do I get the job...or do you want one of these secretary screwing asses relaying you valuable information in-between afternoon delights?"

John furrowed his brows at Caleb. He knew the boy was right. Half of these people in here were incapable of looking out for anybody but themselves. "First of all, watch your language. Second, if I let you do this, you stay under the radar...and if there is any, I mean any sign of danger, -"

Caleb rolled his eyes and interrupted, "I know, I abort mission immediately."

John's eyes became hard. "Exactly...so you ready for this?"

Caleb put his hand up, "Whoa whoa..who said I would actually do this for you?"

It was John's turn to give an incredulous look. Hadn't the kid basically begged him for this job? "You were just telling me-"

Caleb smirked, "I was just giving you a sample of my many talents...I'm not doing this for free."

Now John was confused. He had thought the young boy wanted to help out in this time of crisis.

"What could you possibly want at a time like this?" John asked harshly

Caleb's jaw went hard as his eyes went soft. He stood his ground and looked up at the taller man.

"I want you to promise me that you will do everything in your power to keep my aunt safe." Caleb said in a voice that way too rough, too grown-up for his age. The young boy kept his eyes on the Gotham City detective.

John's eyes went soft as he slowly bent down once again to comfort Abby's nephew.

"Caleb-"

"No! Don't talk to me like I'm some child who is afraid of the monster in the closet. Just promise me that you'll protect her." Caleb spoke harshly. John's eyes turned from soft to hard in a matter of seconds. Of course, he was going to do everything he could to keep Abby safe. An image of their encounter earlier this morning ran through the young detective's head.

_Abby's blonde hair was spread out on the pillows, her lips swollen from their recent activities. Her blue eyes piercing his while her breasts rose and fell with each breath she took. _

_All he could do was gaze at this angel before him, his savior. _

_At the moment, she was his only light in this world. Why he got up everyday. Why he kept fighting. _

"_John?" She called him away from his thoughts. His eyes met hers. _

"_We have to get up. Gordon wants us at Elkmore Ave in fifteen minutes." She told him softly. _

_He gazed at her once again before pulling her into his arms. He kissed her forehead as he inhaled the scent of her strawberry shampoo. He needed one more moment with her. _

_John was pretty sure he loved her. He knew he should tell her soon, before something went wrong. His breath hitched for a second, which caught the young woman's attention. _

_Abby pulled away from his embrace to look up at him. "You okay?" She asked with her big doe eyes._

_John gulped his fear down. It was now or never._

"_Abs..I..I lo-" He started as his phone went off beside him. _

"_Shit, thats probably Gordon. We need to get moving." Abby said quickly as she rose up off the bed to find her clothes. She hustled into the bathroom before shutting the door. _

_John just stared at her retreating figure. _

"_I love you," he said towards the closed door, knowing there was no way in the world that she would be able to hear his confession. _

"John?" Caleb directed the detective's attention. John's eyes flashed back to the figure

in front of him.

"I promise." He told the boy.

Caleb gave a small smirk and stuck out his hand.

"Then we have a deal."

* * *

Blake hustled back into the police headquarters while clutching his jacket. It was getting to be very cold in Gotham city. It should start snowing anytime soon. He blew out his breath as his feet trotted into the room to be met with a frantic Commissioner Gordon.

The look in Gordon's eye sent the detective's heart straight to the pit of his stomach.

"Blake...we can't get ahold of Abby."

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. I know this chapter didn't have a lot of action in it. I just had to setup for the next chapter. Plus, I wanted to give Caleb and John some interaction.

5 or more reviews will get ya an update :)


	17. Chapter 17

Goodness you all! Thank you so much for the all the amazing reviews!

* * *

"Let's go, sweetheart," the fat heavily armed man commanded as he pulled Officer Abigail McClane into the desolate building. Abby's heart pounded as anger and fear coursed through her veins. Her head throbbed with pain as she tried to comprehend what had just transpired. It was just supposed to be a routine supply exchange. Nothing more. Nothing should have gone wrong.

"Keep movin,"' the criminal grunted as he pushed Abby past the doors and into the black dark room. Tears glistened her eyes as her palms began to sweat. She closed her eyes and swore silently to herself.

How could she have been so stupid?

The man came up behind her and shoved her down onto her knees. Abby grunted in pain as her knee caps made hard contact with the tile below. Her eyes found the white flooring below as a sudden drop of red liquid hit the bleached ground. She felt the warm auburn fluid drip down her nose. Her nostrils pounded with excuianting pain. Something in her face was definitely broken. She attempted to twitch her cheek, however, she was was met with a tight sharp discomfort in her muscle.

"Don't struggle, Abby," a soft voice said from her right. Abby raised her head to see Lt. Mark Avery with a sympathetic look on his face.

Abby just stared him, still unbelieving of the events that occurred not an hour ago.

"_You sure this is safe?" Officer Todd Janeswaki asked Abby as they trotted through Gotham's alleyways. Abby's smiled through her nerves. She glanced up at the sky. The sun brightened the day, there was a slight crisp in the air. It was a beautiful morning in Gotham City. _

"_Just a routine drop-off," Abby said. Janeswaki just nodded as he clutched his shotgun tighter to his chest, ready for anything that was thrown their way. _

"_Stay calm," Abby told him. The last thing they needed was for one of them to get trigger happy. _

_Janeswaki nodded once again, blowing out his nerves. _

_The duo turned the corner of Dewitt and McKinney. "Almost to the point," Abby stated as reshrugged the supply bag over her shoulder. Her fellow officer nodded, taking in the abandoned buildings that encased them. _

"_Where is this guy?" Todd asked as he glanced around for the mark, conveniently named Mark. _

_Abby glanced at her watch. "He should be here."_

"_Hey!" A yell startled the two officers. Abby turned around to see tall mid-aged man dressed in jeans and a dark blue jacket. Abby raised her eyebrows as she greeted the man. _

"_Lt. Avery?" Abby asked._

_The man walked up to them as he gave a slight grin. "I take it you're McClane and Janeswaki?"_

"_In the flesh," Todd answered from her left. "Watcha got for us?" _

_Avery smiled and pulled out a stack of folders from his jacket. "Blue prints." He simply stated as he handed them over to Abby. "My captain told me you had some ammo?"_

"_Yeah, not much, I know Gordon is still working on obtaining more..but this is what we could spare." Abby said as she handed Todd the duffel bag she had been carrying._

"_How are you guys doing over there?" Todd asked as he shrugged the bag over his shoulder. _

_Abby gave him a small as she let out a breath. "We're gettin' by," she told him. Suddenly a slight breeze blew past them as the folders were swept out of Abby's hands. Abby shook her head as she bent down pick up the scattered folders, only to realize the only things that were scattered were the folders._

_No papers._

_No blueprints. _

_Abby's heart dropped as her head to rose to meet Avery's eyes. It dawned on her. _

"_Todd," she called the attention of the officer beside her. _

_Todd glanced down at her to realize the empty folders. His eyes went wide as his fingers on his gun clenched. His shotgun rose to point at Avery. However, as soon as his barrel rose, a loud shot erupted the crisp air. Abby's mouth dropped as Officer Todd Janeswaki dropped in a bloody heap on the dirty ground beside her. _

_Abby reached for her holstered gun before receiving a swift kick to the face, causing her gun to be thrown from her hands. Pain erupted from her forehead to her lips as a loud internal crunch was heard. Her head was thrown back in pain as a wave a dizziness swept through her. She fought to regain her senses as she searched for her lost weapon. _

_Suddenly she was pulled up by an unknown force and faced toward four mercenaries standing by Lt. Avery. She glanced at Avery with a confused look. His eyes met hers before averting down to the ground, clearly ashamed. _

_He had betrayed them._

_Betrayed Gordon. _

_He had betrayed Gotham. _

Blood trickled down her forehead as she gazed up at Avery.

"Why?" She desperately asked him. What could cause him to turn on humanity just like that? What could have the masked man offered that was worth millions of lives?

Avery's eyes softened as grief with a hint of guilt crossed his face. "They have my family..." he simply stated before giving Abby one last look before turning around and leaving the room.

Abby's breathing staggered as she sat there on her knees with hands bound behind her back. She faced a maroon-colored wall as she heard the door open and close behind her. Her lip quivered as a hard thumping came up slowly behind her.

Thump

Thump

Thump

Abby closed her eyes as her heart dropped. No normal man's steps could cause that much fear. Her palms started to sweat as her eyes moistened with tears.

"Why hello again, my dear," a deep mechanical voice pronounced from behind her. Abby's heart rate sped up as her fears were confirmed. The hulking figure walked up until he stood right in front of her. Abby's eyes stayed glued to the tile below her as her body started to tremble.

She heard the masked man chuckle.

"I see this has become a habit of yours, ending up on your knees before me, trembling with fear." Bane taunted out through his mask.

Abby gulped down a swallow of terror before raising her eyes to meet the giant that stood before her. Had it really been that long ago that she found herself in the same position, praying for her life in those sewers? However this time, she did not have Gordon to help her. She didn't have an escape route.

She was all alone.

Bane's grey eyes looked down upon her, searching for any sort of indication of flight or fight. The glint in his eyes turned from curiosity to mischievousness. Abby shivered. What was he going to do? Why would they keep her alive and not gun her down like they did to Janeswaki?

Then it dawned on Abby.

They needed information. Oh God, they were going to make her talk, use her against Gordon.

"You prove me wrong once again, little mouse..." Bane started as he squatted down to eye level with Abby. From this angle, the man looked even bigger in his vest and gigantic coat. "I am honestly shocked that you have lasted this long," Bane finished as he stared at the young officer before him.

_You're not the only one, _Abby thought.

Abby's bottom lip quivered as she began to speak. "Humans are capable of anything when pushed." Abby's own heart dropped at her answer. She thought about that night in the station, the mad clown's last word's to her, her own turn against humanity.

Bane's eyebrows lifted as if he were smiling underneath the metallic mask. He tilted his head to side as Abby averted her eyes back down to the ground , unable to look this monster in the eye.

Bane reached forward and grasped onto Abby's blonde hair to pull her head up so that she was clearly looking at him. Abby grunted in pain as the mercenary's hold on her tightened.

"Tell me, officer...after all that you have seen...after all the witness to humanity's capabilities, is you're precious city still worth the uniform?" Bane 's mechanical raspy voiced vocalized.

Flashes of Adam, Caleb, John, and Gordon ran through her head. Her times as a child with Adam and Bruce replayed like a film. She thought about Caleb, his innocence, his laughter that seemed to brighter up an entire room. She thought of her love for John, and the chaste moments they had together.

Abby clenched her jaw as Bane's hand on her hair constricted.

"Yes," she gutted through as she gazed at the god in front of her.

Bane's face remained indifferent as he released his hold on her. He stood up and gazed at her from above. "You will break," he said with his accent before walking past her and towards the door. Abby let out a breath as her shoulders slumped forward.

Her brows scrunched as as she felt her shoulders being lifted once again. She found herself in a standing position facing the door with two of Bane's men behind her.

Bane's enormous hand was on the doorknob when Abby's voice returned to her. "Wait...you're not gonna question me?" Abby was sure they were going to ask about Gordon and what the police knew.

Bane gradually turned around to face her. His eyes took in her weak form before staring into her soul. "My dear, you're eyes tell all."

His face then turned to his men. "Take her to the courts."

* * *

"Next case," Dr. Crane's words echoed throughout the crowded court room filled with the scum of Gotham. Abby grunted out in pain as she was placed on a wooden chair under the scrutiny of the famous scarecrow. Abby's heart pounded as the former doctor stared down upon her, while reading her file.

"Well, well...we have one of Gotham's finest," He said as the court room erupted in shouts.

_Kill her!_

_Death!_

_Fuck the police!_

Abby closed her eyes as another tremble hit her body. She let out a breath before opening them.

"Looks like you've had a rough day, Officer." Crane taunted as he took in her beat-up appearance. Abby's jaw clenched as her hans balled into fists behind her back. However, she did not say a word.

"Before sentencing, you might be of some use," Crane started as Abby gave him a confused look. Crane placed his hands on the desk in front of him as if her were some God that was ready to step on her. The man always did have a power control issue. Personally, it made Abby sick.

"Where is Gordon and the rest of his men?" Crane simply asked. Abby's eyes went wide as she realized this is where her interrogation would take place.

She would not tell them.

She refused to tell them.

Abby clenched her mouth shut before moving her eyes to floor.

She would not submit.

"Who are you working for, Officer McClane?" Crane asked once again while raising her voice.

Abby's eyes never deterred away from the spot on the floor. Her heart pounded against her chest as she bit her lip. Apart of her, the small part that wanted to live so badly, was telling her to just talk and she could walk away. However, the rational part of her brain told her she would not be walking away from this, no matter the looseness of her tongue.

Suddenly she was yanked up by the guards and forced to meet Crane's prying eyes. The man on her right pulled her arm even farther behind her, which caused her to cry out in pain.

Crane smirked. "Well, at least we know you can speak...now I'm not gonna ask again...who are you working for?"

Abby's jaw clenched as she gazed at Crane, not speaking a word.

"Me! She's working for me," a deep voice shouted from them. Abby's eyes went wide at the familiarity of the voice. A man was pulled forward from the crowd. Abby's heart dropped as she took in the tall blonde man.

"Dad, no," Abby said trying to move towards her father. The guards' hold on her tightened, not allowing her an inch of movement.

Eric McClane glanced at her with hard eyes before returning them to face Crane.

"And who are you?" Crane asked annoyingly.

Eric's shoulders rose as he stood tall. "Eric McClane...I've made millions of dollars off lower income tax payers, and I haven't felt an inch of regret about it."

Abby's face turned into shock. What was her father doing? Was he trying to get himself killed. The crowded erupted in an uproar.

_Kill him!_

_Make him pay!_

"We already knew that, McClane...you're reputation proceeds you..." Crane stated. "Now what cane I do for you?"

Eric glanced at his daughter for a second. "I've been sending her out on missions for me. She's been working for me." Eric stated in a hard voice as the crowd started yelling.

Abby struggled against her captors. "No! no..its not true," She yelled at Crane.

Crane raised his eyebrows and glanced between the father and daughter. "You've been sending her out? Now tell me...why would you do such a thing, especially in the condition the city is now?" Crane asked as he tilted his head.

Eric shrugged his shoulders and placed his hands in his coat pocket. "Always looking for a way to get on top...even in a world like this"

Tears glistened Abby's eyes as her stomach knotted up. She continued to struggle against the guards.

"Hmm..." Crane started again. "There have been rumors of a spy in your midst working for the police." Crane's eyes then flashed towards Abby. "A pretty girl like her is likely to get around the perimeter undetected."

Crane was searching for a fault in the lawyer's story.

"Dad, don't this," Abby begged as her knees started to go weak. Her mind was becoming fuzzy as she watched her father falsely confess to a courtroom full of psychos.

"I'm the spy," Eric said as he threw his hands up in the air, taunting the court. "I've been relaying information to the authorities... and believe me, the result will not be pretty" Eric taunted before turning around to face the room. " You all will die screaming." Eric shouted as the crowd of criminals became enraged.

Abby's knees gave out as tears flowed down her face. "Daddy, no!" She shouted.

Crane raised his eyebrows. "She seems to disagree with you."

Eric let out a chuckle before returning to his hard voice. "Are you gonna believe me or some disillusioned little girl?"

_Kill him!_

The room chanted over and over.

"Order! Order in the court!" Crane shouted before pausing to peer at Eric. Abby prayed to whatever God was up there that Crane did not buy into her father's false story. That he could see past her father's deceiving lie.

A smirk graced the doctor's features before saying the one little word.

"Exile."

Chaos ensued in the room as Abby let out a cry. Eric closed his eyes, while guards came up from behind him. Fear exploded inside his body.

"In reward for your confession, Mr. McClane...the court allows you one final moment with your lovely daughter," Crane said before knocking his wooden hammer on the desk.

The holds on Abby were let go as she ran forward to embrace her father. Tears streamed down her face as she wrapped her arms around his big frame. "Daddy, don't please," She cried.

"Shhh...its going to be okay," Eric whispered as he pulled back from their embrace. Tears of his own graced his blue orbs. Abby's lips quivered. She couldn't lose her father. She had lost Adam. There was no way she could cope with loosing another family member.

"I need to get you out of here," Abby whispered as she glanced around the court room for an escape route. "There has to be some way, a back door, a window-"

"Abby..Abby...sweetie, it's okay." Eric said as he grasped her face with both hands. Her tearful eyes gazed up at him. He took a good look at his little girl. He could remember the day she was born, her first steps, her first soccer game. She had grown up so much. She had become a woman in the hardest of times. She defied everything; the odds, her expectation, and himself. And he could not have been prouder. His thumb traced over her cheek, trying memorize every feature of hers. He knew this would be the last time he ever saw her.

"Why would you do this, Daddy?" Abby whimpered through a cry. Why would he take the fall for her mistakes, her miscalculations. She should have seen through Avery. She should have been more careful , more alert. She made a mistake, now her father was paying for it.

Eric's eyes became soft. "Because you are who I should have been, Abigail." He stated as the tears flowed freely down his face. "Because you never let this city steal you soul like it did to the rest of us."

Abby let out a sob before one of the guards pulled her away from her father. "I'm sorry, so sorry. I love you, Daddy," she cried.

"I love you," Eric McClane said as he was taken away.

There was never a moment in his life when he didn't love her, no matter what hateful words came out of his mouth. He had many regrets in his life. And he'd be damned if he let this be one of them.

Abby scrambled against the men that were holding her, desperately trying to get to her father before he disappeared from her sight. Eric turned to give her one last look as the guards led him through the back door. His last fleeting glance at his daughter proved one thing.

Yes, he had done the thing.

He would die with one less regret.

The guards led Abby outside. Her steps were slow as everything felt as if it were moving in slow motion. She couldn't comprehend what had just happened. She refused to. Her head became dizzy as her body became numb.

Before she knew it, Officer Abigail McClane was tumbling into darkness.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! This chapter was extremely hard to write, especially with all the emotions. I hope I did Bane right. That man is so hard to decipher half of the time.

I know, there was no Blake in the chapter...but I felt had to concentrate on Abby in this chapter. But don't worry, more Blake to come.

Btw: Did anyone catch JGL on SNL last week. Can you say best monologue ever?! I swear that will be in my head for the rest of my life.

But as always, 5 or more reviews will getcha an update :)


	18. Chapter 18

WOW! Thank you are for the AWESOME reviews. I am so happy this story is being enjoyed :)

* * *

"_I can't do it!" Nine year-old Abigail McClane exclaimed as she threw her pencil down in frustration. She crossed her arms and pouted her small pink lips._

_Eric McClane just gave his daughter a small smile, he was clearly amused. "Now Abby, sweetie, its just math...not life or death...just breathe." He told his young daughter as she stared down at her math homework. Her eyes flickered up to him as she let out a deep breath._

_"Can you help me, Daddy?" she asked with puppy-dog eyes. Eric smiled and nodded. Of course, he could help her. He walked over to her desk as his eyes roamed her math problems._

_"Okay...you just have to multiply these two numbers and then add the result, sweetheart."_

_Abby's eyes went wide in realization. How was it that easy?_

_"Its good thing I don't need awesome math skills to be writer," Abby said as she restarted on the problem. Eric let out a hearty laugh._

_"You know writers don't make very good money, Abby," Eric told his youngest child. He wanted his daughter to live a comfortable life. He did not want her to have to struggle to make end' s meet. In his eyes, she deserved the best, and nothing less._

_Abby let out a childish laugh as she turned to glance at her father. Her bright eyes lit up as she spoke, "I don't care about that. I just want to be happy. And writing makes me happy."_

_Eric's heart pounded for a moment. His gut clenched as he took in his daughter's words. She was one of the few in Gotham that didn't seemed phased by the shiny things in life. Of course, she was only nine years old. However, still it was something. There was a spark in her eyes, a fire to succeed, to live without remorse. He recognized that fire. He saw it in his son every single day. His lips smirked as he realized the same fire burnt through her veins as it did with Adam. And he prayed to God that it would never extinguish like it did within himself._

_That she never gave on what she wanted._

_That she would always fight...no matter what he said...how protective he got._

_"Look at me, Abby." Eric said in an authoritative voice. His hand ran through her curly hair as he sighed._

_Her blue eyes gazed up at him with curiosity. His eyes softened at her. No one could ever measure a father's love for his daughter._

_"Always remember who are...and never change for anyone."_

"Abby, sweetie," a soft voice called out to her. Officer Abigail McClane softly opened up her eyes as a bright light hit her. Things became fuzzy and distorted as she tried to comprehend what was happening.

She felt a wet rag dab her forehead as the same soothing voice spoke to her once again.

"Open your eyes, baby girl." Margaret McClane's broken voice whispered. Abby's vision became clear as she took in the ragged and heartbroken woman caring for her.

"Mom?" Abby's voice croaked as a sudden pounding started in her head. Margaret McClane's teary eyes widened as a small smile broke out on her sorrowful face.

"Oh Abby, thank God," Margaret voiced out as Abby glanced around at her surroundings. Familiar books graced the shelves, as the scent of the bed she was in struck her nostrils. John's apartment.

But what happened?

How the hell had she gotten here?

Last thing she remembered was going out on a routine trade with-what's his name-Jana...Janeswaski.

Suddenly flashes of gunfire and flying fists ran through her head.

_Abby reached for her holstered gun before receiving a swift kick to the face, causing her gun to be thrown from her hands. Pain erupted from her forehead to her lips as a loud internal crunch was heard. Her head was thrown back in pain as a wave a dizziness swept through her. She fought to regain her senses as she searched for her lost weapon._

_Suddenly she was pulled up by an unknown force and faced toward four mercenaries standing by Lt. Avery. She glanced at Avery with a confused look. His eyes met hers before averting down to the ground, clearly ashamed._

Her brows furrowed as she called back to what happened next. She brought a hand up to massage her temples as pain shot through.

_"I see this has become a habit of yours, ending up on your knees before me, trembling with fear." Bane taunted out through his mask._

The young woman's eyes widened at the memory. She had been with Bane. How was she alive right now? How did she get away?

That was when she realized she hadn't gotten away.

_"Take her to the courts."_

Court. Flashes of the crazed Dr. Crane questioning her as she stood before him with mobs of angered criminals rattling behind her. She glanced down at her hands to see they had started to shake once again. The fear was still there. She could still hear the chants. Feel the closeness of death, her liberation. The sinking feeling in her gut.

But what happened next?

She glanced at her mother who had begun to dab a wet cloth around her wounds. Abby winced as the rag ran along the cuts on her face.

"Shhh...its almost done, sweetie." Her mother said. Abby inspected her mother for a moment. Her eyes were glazed over as her bottom lip quivered.

Like an avalanche, that was when it all came falling down.

_A smirk graced the doctor's features before saying the one little word._

_"Exile."_

_Chaos ensued in the room as Abby let out a cry. Eric closed his eyes, while guards came up from behind him._

Abby's heart dropped as her eyes met her mother's.

"Mom?" she cried as Margaret threw her arms around her young daughter. Tears erupted down Abby's face as she buried her into her mothers neck. Margaret held her daughter tight as tears of her own dripped from her eyes. Eric McClane had been a man of many things; greed, lust, power. He was flawed. He was a liar. He was manipulative. He was not a perfect man. But he was hers.

He was hers.

The pain in Margaret's chest would never go away. She knew this was something time would never heal, a wound that would never be mended. Flashes of their first meeting, first date, wedding day plaqued Margaret's thoughts as she held on her to her grieving daughter.

Her daughter, Abigail, the only thing she had left of her husband.

Abby shivered as her whole body shook. Her cheeks burnt as her life seemed to fall apart from around her.

"I'm so..sorry, mom," she chocked out. This was all her fault. She shouldn't have pushed. She should have been smarter, stronger. How could she have let her father take the fall for her? How was she supposed to live that? How did her father expect her to live on, knowing that he had died for her?

She continued to cry into her mother arms before once again passing out from exhaustion.

_"I'm entering into the police academy," twenty one year-old Abigail McClane's voice quickly threw out at the dinner table on a Sunday night._

_She didn't look up at as she said it. Her eyes focused down her prime rib and vegetables as she told her parents the news of her career change. She knew they wouldn't be happy._

_And she was right._

_The sound of their expensive silverware hitting the plate caused her to involuntarily flinch. There was silence for about thirty seconds before she decided to raise head to glance at her parents._

_Her father stared at her with malice and confusion as he mother closed her eyes._

_"Why in the world would you do that?" Eric McClane asked in a hard voice._

_Abby shrugged her shoulders as she shook her head. To tell the truth, she had no idea why she was doing it._

_Eric raised his eyebrows. "A bachelors in English and Communications, and you're gonna throw that away. You can't even tell me why?"_

_Abby's heart dropped as she glanced at her mother for help. Her mom just stared back at her, awaiting to hear the answer to husband's question._

_Abby's eyes dropped down to her plate before Eric raised his voice._

_"Abigail, what caused this?"_

_Abby shuttered at the booming sound of his voice. She should have been used to his yelling. However, she couldn't help the tears that graced her eyes. Flashes of the crazed clown and his evil laughter were deep set into her mind. Flickers of Adam and the fear in his eyes that night were imprinted into her memory._

_"Look at me, Abby!" Her father voiced._

_The blonde's head rose to stare at the angry complexion of her father._

_"Its just something I feel I have to do," she said as she glanced between the two of her parents._

_Anger burned through Eric like a wildfire. He knew why she was doing this. She felt some sort of obligation to continue in Adam's stead, carry on the dead man's beliefs. Adam had been a man who was set on making a difference in Gotham, a god forsaken city that could never be raised to perdition. Adam had given his life to this city. He refused to let Abby do the same._

_"No." Eric simply stated as he went back to cutting his meat. He couldn't believe it. She was giving in. One thing he loved about his daughter was that she was always her own person, lived her own life. Now she was giving in, giving up, filling in the gaps his son had left behind._

_Abby furrowed her brows. "No?"_

_Eric glanced at his daughter once again. "No. I forbid you to."_

_Abby scoffed. How could he tell her that? There was no way in hell that he was going to treat her like a child like this. "That means shit. I'm an adult. I'll make my own decisions."_

_Eric clenched his jaw as he tilted his head. "Oh really? Tell me, Abigail. How do expect to survive out there? Or even pass the psych exam to get on the force? Last time I checked you couldn't walk near a police station with out going into panic mode." Her father taunted. "Or the fact that you're still on meds for the emotional trauma of that night."_

_Abby winced as her father brought up the night Adam died. "Didn't think I was gonna bring it up, huh? But thats what this is about? That night. And the guilt you carry around with you every day."_

_Abby's jaw clenched as she held her tears in._

_"Eric," Margaret tried to get her husband to stop._

_"Cause let me tell you something, Princess...Nothing you ever do will ever bring Adam back. Its about time you realized that! Adams dead and he's gonna stay dead!" Her father finished. "And you going off to play in some fantasy will never change that. So just be a good little girl and stick to the plan."_

_Anger coursed through Abby's veins. She stood up, not caring about the fallen plates at her feet._

_"Go to hell, Dad."_

Abby's eye lids fluttered opened as she woke up to empty room. Her head continued to pound. However, the pain in her head did not compare to the agony she felt in her heart. She still could not comprehend it.

She was now living in a world that was void of an Eric McClane.

Her lip quivered as the door to the room opened. Her heart gave a small pull as a familiar detective walked through that door. His eyes were soft as his strides pushed him over to her. He quickly pulled her to his chest as he buried his face into her hair. She let his accustomed warmth wash over her. Nothing else felt like home. Tears started to moisten her eyes once again. It was then she realized how close she had come to never seeing him again. His arms tightened around her as he felt her start to cry. His kissed the top of her head as she shuttered against him.

What was he supposed to tell her?

It was gonna be okay? How many times had he said that to her? And look where it had gotten them. Look how things had turned out.

It was not okay.

Things were not going to be okay.

So John refused to say those useless words.

He ran his hands down her back as he felt her breathe into her neck. Gotham was getting worse. Time ticked down to judgement day. Tension was never this high. Even the police was starting to lose their mind, abandoned their posts, and turn on each other.

Even turn on the city. John's jaw clenched at the thought of the officer who had betrayed them all and turned in Abby to Bane. The young detective let out small breaths to calm his anger. The things he would do to make that man suffer. John gulped down his rage to focus on the broken woman in his arms. No matter how angry at the world he was, he had never felt such relief as he did now to have Abby back in his arms.

Abigail softly pulled back from John's embrace to get a good look at him. Her eyes widened at the bruises that aligned his jaw. Her hands automatically went to his face.

"John, what happened?" she asked softly as her fingers slowly trailed across the lesions. John closed his eyes, allowing himself to feel her calming touch against his skin.

"I had to get you back," he told her softly. Abby furrowed her brows. What had he done to get her back?

"What did you do?" She asked with trepidation.

John just gazed at her for a moment. "I'll tell you later." There was no way he was going to talk about it now.

She opened her mouth to object when John interrupted her. "Please, Abs...just stop thinking for a moment."

Her glazed eyes nodded. "Where's my mom?"

"She went to take care of Caleb." John said as shrugged off his jacket. Abby nodded as more tears came to her eyes as she thought about Caleb, who had already lost a father, now a grandfather.

She glanced down at her shaking hands. "I..I should have known.."

John furrowed his brows. "Known what?"

Abby's eyes lifted to meet John's. "About Avery...I- I should have seen right through him."

John sighed as he pulled Abby towards him once again. Her tears met his shirt and he kissed her forehead. "You couldn't have known... we all thought he was legit."

Abby scoffed. " My dad died for me...how am I supposed to live that, John?" She told him as she pulled back, her wet eyes filled anger.

_You are who I should have been, Abigail._

"Because he knew how strong you were, Abby. He knew you would be able to carry on. If he'd let you die, he wouldn't have been able to keep on living." John said as he looked her in the eye.

Abby scoffed again. How was she supposed to survive this? Live on?

"You're a survivor, Abs." John stated as he pushed a stray curl behind her ear. "And you're father knew that."

"_Because you never let this city steal you soul like it did to the rest of us."_

Abby shook her head as her father's last words rang through her head. She didn't want to remember it, think about it. She wanted it out of her head. She needed a distraction.

She gazed at John for a moment before launching herself at him. Her lips met his as her hand roughly grabbed his shoulders. Her tongue founds its way into his mouth as she tugged at him. John was startled a bit but eagerly returned Abby's kisses. It had been way too long since he had felt her, truly felt her.

His hand softly cupped her face as she brought her legs to either side of him, so she was clearly stratling the young detective. Abby softly moaned as warm hands slowly crept up her shirt to rest on her bare skin. John's mouth continued to work gently on hers. He was always so careful with her, so tender. It was just John's nature to treat her like glass, as if she could break at any moment. He always made soft passionate love to her, as if she were still a virgin.

But Abby didn't want slow and sacred tonight.

She needed it rough, hard, and painful.

If there was something Officer Abigail learned these past few months, its was how to take pain.

She hastily bit down on John's lip and tugged viciously at his short cropped hair. His breathing be came ragged as she started to shift her hips on top of him, easily teasing him. She grinded harder down on him as she continued to tug mercilessly at his hair. She need to feel him. He pulled his mouth away from hers to place wet kisses along her jaw.

"John, I need you to fuck me," she breathed as he his teeth grazed his neck.

He seemed to get the idea.

The corner of his mouth curled into a smirk as he yanked up her shirt and clawed her bra in half. Her breasts tumbled out. He gaped at them until her nipples hardened under his heated gaze. Her chest rose and fell with each breathe she took.

He placed slow, gentle kisses from her chin, down her neck, stopping in the front of her throat to nibble gently. A fever burned, starting in Abby's stomach then spreading down to her core. Her hips rocked against his hardness that was only separated by his jeans and her thin flannel shorts.

His hand gripped her legs tight as he picked her up. Abby had no idea where they were going until her back hit something hard. She pulled her mouth away from John's for moment to see she was laying across his desk. She glanced up to see John staring down at her, lust covering his eyes. However, a slight look of hesitation formed on his face.

Abby shook her head as she sat up and undid his belt buckle. John gazed down at her. He knew what she wanted and how she wanted it. Sex had been the last thing on his mind when he walked into this room earlier. So when she kissed him more roughly than she even had before, he had been surprised but not stunned. He knew Abby was looking for a distraction. And he was going to give it her.

Her hands fumbled with the buttons of his jeans. John roughly pushed her hands away and did it himself. He aggressively ripped Abby's short and underwear from her body and pulled her to him.

Abby threw her head back in ecstasy as she felt John inside of her. With his hands placed on either side of her waist, pinning her in place, John moved in and out of her. Her body jerked back and forth with the strength of his movement. The desk banged against the wall and with every sharp thrust their skin slapped together lusciously. Their sex was loud and violent, just as she'd wanted. Abby bit her lip as the wood from dug into her back. It was pain, and she welcomed it.

"John,"she moaned aloud as continued to violently pump into her. God, she was beautiful, he thought as he watched her arch against him, breasts bouncing with each thrust.

Her moans and cries grew louder. Abby couldn't contain it anymore, she was going to explode. Suddenly, John pulled her up to him as he placed a searing kiss upon her lips. This is where she belonged. With him, moaning and writhing against him. Abby locked her thighs around Johns hips as he continued to pump into her with enough force to make her teeth clatter. This was no gentle lovemaking.

She clawed at his back as he grunted against her. "Harder," she pleaded. She needed harder, faster. She needed to forget.

Forget about her father.

Her mistakes.

Her own stupidity.

She bit down on John shoulder as he picked up his pace. "God, Abby," he moaned.

She close, so very close. She felt the familiar tightening in her stomach. John unexpectedly grabbed her messy hair to pull her so he could look at her. He needed to see her eyes as she let go. She needed to know he was there, that he would always be there to pick her up, not matter how far into darkness she had fallen.

"Open your eyes," John ordered. "Look at me." She did. "That's it," he encouraged, his voice turned velvety. "Keep your eyes on me."

Abby gazed at him, his normally perfect features were shimmering with sweat. He couldn't stop himself from saying the words.

"I love you," he told her roughly.

Abby's breathing came out ragged as she realized his words. She nodded. "I love you," she responded breathlessly.

John felt a surge of relief wash over him as those words left her beautiful lips. And with one finally thrust, he sent her over the edge. Abby moaned as she clung to him. And she continued to cling as his final strokes sent him into oblivion.

There they stood, half naked, propped against his messy wooden desk. Both officers' breaths came out jaded as they fought to regain their senses. A stinging soreness made its way in-between Abby's legs. She just ignored. It had been what she wanted, what she needed.

She stroked John's hair as he buried his face into the crook of her neck.

"John," she whispered as he lift his head to look at her.

"We're both survivors."

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. Please share what you think and leave a review!

5 or more review will get ya'll an update!


End file.
